Shadows Summer Nightmares
by Jo A Curl
Summary: (3) Barnabas/Vicki are reunited only to be ripped apart, as the forces draw together to march an assault on humanity. Vicki finds herself trapped in hell. Facing a darkness that far outreaches anything she has known before now, she struggles to return to her love and family. Barnabas finds he has his own struggle as his curse is returned sending him into a blood lust.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters or the concept of Dark Shadows. This is strictly a not for profit fan fiction to promote an interest in the series. Dan Curtis Production and any subsequent entities reserve all right by their entireties. No copyright infringement intended.

Shadows Summer Nightmares

Fear, panic, an overwhelming sense of impending doom permeated her mind and body as she slept fitfully in her upright position. She struggled against the darkness that surrounded her. She stood in a cavern of immense size, the smell around her reeked of death.

She could feel the approach of something so evil it made the bile rise up in the back of her throat. She wanted to run, but her legs would not move. Looking down she saw she was shackled to the center of the room. The area filled itself with menacing shadows. Then occasionally she would get a glimpse of the shadowy figures and they terrified her.

Their bodies were long misshaped with knuckles that drug the stone floor. Their heads were hideously deformed with sunken eye sockets, long pointed ears, noses that flatten to their faces and the mouths hung open like craving maws. It was their teeth that frightened her the most. They were long canine teeth that slavered and dripped for blood.

Their moans were deep and echoed the cavern. She wanted so desperately to run, to get away and hide. They advanced on her the sound of their boney knuckles dragging across the floor, the shuffle of their bare feet that sounded like sandpaper across a wooden surface, and the smell of decay filled the air choking her with its presence.

She clawed at the shackles that bound her, desperation made her dig her nails into her legs and it drew blood oozing up to the surface like a water fountain. It acted as an impetus for the creatures' advance. They pushed in on her and began to move their mouths over her body, some sniffing before they bit into her body, and the pain was immeasurable she screamed.

Sitting up she gasped, shook her head thinking it would remove those images from her mind. Taking deep breaths she had to calm her self and anxiously she glanced over at the man with the child like qualities while he slept peacefully. His over sized body barely fit on the double bed. He curled into a ball, his body began to unconsciously feel the dampness of the cramped small room that had been their hideout for over a week.

Vicki Collins shuddered and noticed when she had shudder so had Adam. Because of a sick and depraved man, something more than an affinity connected them. They were physically a part of each other since Dr. Lang's experiment. Pushing back her personal emotionally charged nightmare. Vicki had to remember what affected her affected this innocent man.

She glanced around the room. She sighed it was a pitifully small room that had housed the coachman at one time. It had been a time very long ago. The West wing of Collinwood had not been used in over 60 years. Her grandfather had begun closing down parts of the estate since they were no longer needed. The west wing had been the first to succumb to Jamison' Collins power.

Now she sat in the darkness with only a small wood-burning stove to light the night and warm the room she reflected on her life. Those reflections would be recorded in her journal. She stood and moved to get her journal from the bedside table.

Pausing she studied her surroundings and mused on how quiet it was. She had imagined the west wing servant quarters of Collinwood would be more astir than this silence. Oh there were the sounds of the snow and ice melting under the warming sunrays. The rustling of tiny clawed feet of the vermin that sought comfort from the cold and surely occupied the disused part of Collinwood.

Those sounds were only minimal to the other sounds she thought she should hear. A house as old and as purported to be full of otherworldly supernatural residents remained silent. She set there looking down at the journal she had begun; there should be the sounds of the house settling or something other than Adam's slight snore or the constant dripping of the melting snow and ice.

Getting up she moved with care to Adam. With hands that were gentle she smiled stroking back the dark hair and looked at his scarred face. Pity and compassion for this poor soul filled her and it frustrated her that she could not do any more for him than she had. He shifted and smiled feeling her gentle fingertips on his forehead.

Reaching for the heavy blanket, she covered him and watched him smile in his sleep and snuggled down into the blankets' warmth. He must have realized she was standing over him and had covered his body because he opened his eyes and peered up at her. Softness played over his face; his voice was deep and gentle he spoke his words precisely and with care to say the words right. "Thank you Vicki."

She smiled. "Go back to sleep Adam, its late you need to rest."

"If you say so." He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. He was in her mind no different than David, except Adam had a voracious appetite for knowledge. She could not keep him from reading and the endless questions were always at the forefront of his thoughts. Vicki found her patience wearing at his insistence to learn more. She figured that this was training for her future role as a mother with her child's inquisitive mind.

Since their arrival in the closed off section of Collinwood, Vicki had managed to discover its kitchen, which was used in addition to Mrs. Johnson's kitchen for her wedding reception. She had lucked out finding everything they would need for a couple of weeks. The caterers had left can goods and other tasty treats in the kitchen.

For the most past her mother had been thorough in having the kitchen updated and kept in good repair. Vicki thought it was because she had thought to continue to use the west wing for special parties and occasions. This was especially true since her mother was no longer a prisoner in her own home.

Elizabeth Collins Stoddard Patterson had escaped the clutches and evil intent of Jason Maguire. In a sense she owed Jason for finally telling the truth. Liz had not murdered her husband Paul Stoddard.

Since the discovery of her innocence and the need to protect her secret she had been freed to go where she wanted. One of the first places she had gone was to the cannery. There she met many of the employees and was excited that with the help of her new husband and sheriff would have parties in the west wing once again.

The thought of Christmas parities for the cannery employees and George's staff combined with thoughts of a summer picnics to bring their employees up to Collinwood as a thank you for all of their dedicated good work made her excited and happy. It was nice to see her mother a free woman and able to get on with her life instead of slowly dying and decaying in this house that had been her prison.

The use of the west wing would be good for charity events. Liz had even entertained the idea of having a Collins annual liberty ball with the theme being each member of the Collins family would come as one of their ancestors.

With elections for Sheriff coming up, it would be an ideal time for such a festive event to get votes and donations for George's campaign. George had not decided that he wanted to run for an elected office again, a part of him did not want to let go another part of him wanted to spend more time with his family and wife. She smiled remembering how her mother had said, "Well darling you do what your heart desires you to do. I will support you no matter what."

Vicki had not opened up other rooms for fear it would draw unwanted attention to their presence in the west wing. It also gave her a chance to monitor Adam. He had a curious nature and like a precocious child, he too had to explore his surroundings.

She had tried to keep him corralled to certain areas with explicit instructions to stay put. Inevitably Adam would venture off to other areas and come back with a book or an object with a thousand questions.

When Vicki tried to patiently explained to him why he needed to stay put, he always came up with the proverbial 'why?' With the patience of Jobe, Vicki tried to explain. Each explanation brought more 'whys'.

Reaching over for a candle, she lit the candle and drew her journal to her lap. It was beginning to become more difficult with her journaling because she was loosing lap real estate with her growing belly. Adam had been fascinated by the concept of another human being growing inside her.

It was too early to explain the reproduction processes to him; she would give him a couple more weeks before she tried to approach the subject and wished she had books to show him. Opening up her journal she looked at what she had written earlier.

My name is Victoria Winters Collins my travels have brought me to this place high a top Widows Hill, to a house called Collinwood. I have had many challenges since my arrival from a fondling home in New York. I have gone back to the year 1795 and traveled back to 1546.

I have found the one man that completes me with his love. I carry his child inside me and she promises to be the hope for those that live on the hill. My husband; is missing. He was reported missing in a boating accident. I fear the doctor from whom I hide created the accident. I pray daily he is found and returned to us. I do not wish to think that I will raise my child by myself it is a thought that is not only heartbreaking but not acceptable.

My mother and father have finally reunited and have combined their families. Collinwood has the room to accommodate our ever-growing family. I anxiously await the arrival of their return. Then I can expose Dr. Lang and all his hideous acts including the one main act his 'creation' Adam.

I have faced many dangers since my arrival to Collinwood, they range from a blood crazed delusional man calling him self Vlad Tepes. Vlad believed that I was the reincarnation of his dead wife Elizabeta. To perpetuate this belief, was Angelique, a vile and vengeful witch. I know she used her sorcery to refine Vlad's belief that I was Elizabeta.

Thanks to some help from Barnabas, my family and friends, I was along with my mother, sister and best friend Maggie Evans, rescued in a daring raid by mercenaries.

During my imprisonment and marriage to Vlad, I gained a powerful ally, Radu Florescue, Vlad's Captain of his guard and a very old vampire. His close contact with me softened his heart and allowed him to break an age-old trust formed over 400 years ago. His profession of his love made me uncomfortable until he said he realized I loved only one man and that man was Barnabas Collins.

During my stay at Castle Dracul I was once again face to face with the one woman that would strike me dead given the chance. Angelique Bouchard was a very powerful enemy who had joined forces with Vlad; her determination to see Barnabas Collins pay for his rejection of her love was the impetus that drove her to have me brought over to the life of a blood-sucking vampire.

It was during this time of so many stressful trials that I discovered I have a power for good. I have a power for right and a power that would help me protect myself from Angelique and Vlad. Being a novice at such things I also met my guide that will help me and channel these powers. My first act was to return to Angelique all the evil she had wrought on others. I was successful.

With the help of Sarah and Josette, resident ghosts of my house I was able to send Vlad, Angelique, and his head assassin Sorin to the depths of nine hells. My fears are that by doing this I am still attached to Vlad and share his horrors in his captivity. Vlad bit me; he had me share his blood so strangely enough I am still connected in part to him.

I had escaped from a winter of mayhem to be plunged into another nightmare world of a power hungry doctor that wanted to play God. He created a pieced together man from body parts robbed from graves. He wanted to create life and his experiments for this required him to use another living being's life force to be infused into the creature.

Though having spent some time with Adam I am loathed to call him a creature. He is a human being. He has feelings and his mind is incredible with its need to consume information. Because I was used as his life force, I now find myself connected to Adam as well as Vlad. Oddly enough my connection to Vlad does not extend to Adam. I feel torn between two forces.

Vicki looked up as Adam sat up in his bed. "Vicki?" She looked over to the shadowy outline of her companion.

"Yes?"

He moved to put his feet on the floor and stood up. Vicki was overwhelmed by his height. Moving agilely for one so large he stooped down in front of her and studied her face intently. He reached up and with fingers so gentle he traced her features, "You are sad. Why?" There it was that incessant why which like the waves on the ocean was a perpetual part of his vocabulary.

She curled her fingers around his fingers and smiled, "Adam, I am concerned which sometimes makes me feel sad. It has nothing to do with you." His dark eyes pinned her to the spot and she felt compelled to give him more of an explanation. "I am worried about you, myself, and my baby." He looked down at her stomach.

Adam was fascinated by the swell of her stomach and every time he touched her stomach she could feel a flurry of movement. It felt like her child wanted to press against his hand to react to his voice and touch. "The baby is ok?" He had to think about his words before he spoke. She could see the emotions of his face while he thought out how to pronounce the words so that he would say it right.

"That is right Adam, the baby is ok. She is sleeping and growing until its time to be born." She had explained to him the process of birth and what she had to expect when Josette was going to be born.

"I don't like it when you are worried or sad. It makes me sad."

Vicki sighed laid her journal down leaned forward and laid her forehead to his. "Adam, I am sorry to make you feel sad. I will try very hard not to let my emotions dominate our lives. Once you get some more life experience, I am sure that you will be transmitting those feelings back to me."

He thought about this word she had spoken. Carefully he asked, "What does transmitting mean?"

She thought a moment then she smiled, "It's like an exchange where we give things back and forth to each other."

He got that look of understanding and nodded, "We will give each other feelings and emotions?"

She nodded and smiled encouragingly at him, "That is exactly right Adam. I hope that once you get more education, the exchange of emotions will lessen. I think we will still be connected by not as closely as we are at this time."

Adam moved to sit next to Vicki on her small bed. He reached over and took her hand in his large one noting the difference in their size. He thought a moment then as he studied their hands, "I won't let anyone hurt you Vicki. Not ever, will you be hurt by anyone especially Dr. Lang. He is a very bad man."

Vicki lowered her chin looking at their hands. "Thank you Adam. I really appreciate your offer. I just hope we can get out of here and have the authorities arrest Dr. Lang, Jeff Clark, and Danni. They need to be locked up for what they did to you and me."

Adam looked curiously at the top of her head. "Vicki, what will happen to me?" His words were filled with fear and curiosity.

Vicki squeezed his hand, "Adam, you will never have to be alone unless you wish it. So put your fears away."

Vicki felt herself gathered into a hug as Adam held her close. "Vicki, thank you. And I . . .' He thought long and hard and from over head buried in his enclosing arms he said so softly she was not sure she heard him, "I love you mother."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daphne paced back and forth, her temper was being held in check by Julia's calm yet demanding voice. "Inspector Le Croix, I am telling you Dr. Lang is responsible for the disappearance of my husband, Barnabas Collins and Quentin Collins."

Gaston Le Croix had heard enough and stood, "Madam Stokes, it was Dr. Lang that reported your husband and others missing. They did loose his boat so if anyone had a complaint to register it should have been Dr. Lang."

Daphne had heard enough, "Look, I don't care that Dr. Lang called in the missing boat and our loved ones missing with it. I care that Mr. Quentin Collins, Mr. Barnabas Collins and Professor Elliott Stokes is still missing and no one is doing anything about it." Daphne's calm sweet temper had reached its limits.

Gaston sighed, "I can sympathize with your anxiety Miss Harridge. Be that as it may, we have limited resources to expand any search for your loved ones. I would suggest you contact your American government and have them add resources to ours and perhaps we can find them. I do feel it will be futile considering they have been missing a week."

Julia was incensed, "Then you sit on your plump ass and do nothing, we will get our government to send out a search team. Trust me Inspector, if you think we are being difficult now, it is about to be dialed up a notch and the steam is coming."

Julia snapped that suit jacket down over her hips turned to Daphne and curtly ordered, "Come on Daphne, we are going to get something done." Julia had set her purse on a cabinet when she had entered the building, now with some force she jerked it off the cabinet and slammed out the door.

Standing outside the police station she looked around, "We need to go to Lang's clinic and confront him." Julia hailed a cab and soon enough they were pulling up in front of his clinic. With shear determination she marched to Lang's house first. Following close behind her was Daphne; she had never seen Julia so angry.

Using her fist she banged on the door and called "Open up! Eric, open up!"

The door was opened by Neiva. "Doctor Stokes?" Julia pushed past Neiva to look around the house.

"Where is he?'" Julia spun eyes flashing and ready for a fight.

"Who Doctor?" Julia watched the young girl stand passively in front of her.

"Dr. Lang, where is he?"

Neiva did not know if she should be afraid or curious watching the stern faced expression of Dr. Stokes." He is gone; he left about a week ago. He said he had patients he needed to tend in Maine so he and the Clarks packed up and went home."

Julia shot a knowing look to Daphne. "Neiva, as a white witch, can you locate people?"

Neiva thought a moment. "I can ask the elements to help and try to find someone but why do you need this?"

Julia had to take a deep breath and let it out slowly before she responded. She certainly did not wish to use her anger to frighten the child and at this moment she had a lot of anger built up in her. "Professor Stokes, Mr. Barnabas and Mr. Quentin are missing and it is making Mrs. Vicki unhappy. Would you help us find them?"

Julia watched as a myriad of emotions ran over the child's face. "Of course, I would help Mrs. Vicki she is a sister of the powers it would be our duty to help her."

Julia finally felt some relief from the worry that had gripped her when she discovered her husband and dear friends were missing. "Tell me what we need to do?"

Julia extended a hand to the girl with a smile. Neiva took her hand and returned her smile.

"We need to go to Mrs. Vicki's house and Patricia needs to come with me." Daphne felt a wave of relief wash over her because now something positive was finally being done.

Quentin moved through the heavy brush gathering more dead wood to keep the fire going. He was growing concern with Barnabas being absent for almost six hours. He had set out to find a water source and had not returned. As the last of the rafts provisions dwindled, the men collectively made plans for a long siege.

Barnabas had volunteered to search for water, while Quentin had gone in search of edible fruits. Elliott had stayed close to the shade and fed the signal fire. Quentin had hit the jackpot with fruits; he had found a plethora of tropical edible fruits. Now to make their life a bit more bearable they needed to find shelter and water.

Quentin made his way to the beach where the fire burned and dropped his load of wood by the pit. "Any word Elliott?"

Elliott sat up from his position under the make shift lean-to. "No dear boy I am afraid not. By the looks of those clouds we are going to be in for a storm before nightfall."

Quentin looked at the fire and then at the clouds. "Great, we have exactly 3 matches left."

Elliott looking very disheveled stood and moved to Quentin's side. "I say we could look for some flint that would help with making sparks and we have my monocle, it will help with refracting the sun and starting a fire."

Quentin glanced around and smiled, "We will figure it out Professor, you go sit down and I am going in search of Barnabas."

A crackling sound in the brush and the subject of Quentin's search appeared. "Did I hear my name?"

He looked dirtied, wet and hopeful. "Cousin Barnabas, I was worried, you have been gone so long."

Barnabas laid the heavy water filled canteens on the ground next to Elliott. "I found water and I found a cave. I explored it and it is dry, and empty of any vermin that would wish to do us harm."

Elliott lifted the canteens and sighed, "If only it were sherry." Barnabas afforded his friend a smile.

"Have heart Elliott, I am sure we will be found soon. If I am a judge of any character and I know your wife we will be found."

Elliott smiled then glanced down sadly, "Let us hope it is soon." He did not wish to venture that he was not feeling well and was afraid that he was starting to show signs of dehydration.

Quentin stood by the fire not wanting to use up their dry wood supplies if they were going to be deluged with a storm. "So Barnabas how far is this water source and cave? I think as the Professor was so kind to point out we are about to be hit with a storm."

Barnabas looked to the west and saw the thunderhead rolling their way. "I would suggest gentlemen, we gather our stores and head this way."

He nodded to the east, we have a short walk to the water and water fall and the cave is near the falls." Stokes stood gathering up the first aid kit, and canteens Barnabas had brought back. Quentin picked up the wood and moved it to the lean too trying to shelter it from the impending storm. T

hen he bent to pick up the duffle bag of what little food was left stuffing the fruit he had found earlier into the bag. "Lead on Cousin." Quentin smiled as he bowed to his cousin.

The hike was made along a rutted craggy pathway. They had to stop to allow Elliott to mop his face and catch his breath. Once Elliott had gotten his wind they moved forward approaching the falls just as the wind picked up announcing the advent of the storm.

Barnabas wanted pick up the pace, but knew it would tax Elliott. They all were pretty drenched when they made it to the entrance of the cave. Barnabas looked around for a place to try and build a fire pit and found a good place to vent the smoke out of the cave.

Making a ring of stones, Barnabas used the small camping shovel to dig a small pit. Standing he looked around to see if he could locate some dried kindling. If they did not get out of their wet clothing he knew from prior experience that they could all easily succumb to a fever.

Quentin solved the problem by producing a few of the dead limbs he had found earlier. Together he and Barnabas taking care not to use but one match had a warm fire going. With the fire lighting up the cave, Barnabas began exploring with a lit branch.

There down a narrow passage he discovered this cave had been inhabited once before and not by wild life. In a small antechamber he found a treasure trove of stores that must have been hidden by pirates some years back.

The wood cases were beginning to fall apart from age and the dampness. Exploring the boxes he discovered inside were bottle of oil for hurricane lamps, some odd pieces of gold and jewelry. Searching around the camber he found dry rotted blankets a makeshift cot, some sailcloth that had weathered the years better than the other stores he had found. The biggest bonus he had found were makeshift torches that must have been left by the previous owner.

Lighting a torch, he moved out of the antechamber fully intent on exploring the other chambers off the main area. Quentin met up with him as he exited the narrow pathway. "Well looks like you found something helpful."

Barnabas nodded, "I also found a fortune in jewels and coins in the cave, along with some hurricane lanterns and oil to fill them."

Quentin smiled, "Looks like we found an old pirate hold."

Barnabas nodded, "I know there are other chambers maybe we can find other helpful items while we wait to be rescued."

Quentin looked around his demeanor had been more upbeat and hopeful. He knew he could not give into the melancholy his cousin habitually displayed when adversity had plagued him.

He could not really fault him, after all, he had been chained for nearly two hundred years in a coffin as the world changed around him and he had lost those he most loved. "Shall we explore?"

Liz sat watching the last rays of the sun vanish into the ocean. She had never felt so content and happy. Waiting on the deck of their cabin, for George to join her for a glass of wine she continued to enjoy the sunset.

From her spot on the balcony she could hear the other passengers in surrounding cabins getting ready for the evening festivities. George moved from their room to the deck, leaned down to kiss his wife then sat next to her taking her hand into his. "Mrs. Patterson, you look very lovely tonight." He had made it a point to say this every night since they had been married and he particularly loved the way her face lit up with a smile.

She looked at their hands linked together. "Mr. Patterson, I love you very much and you look very handsome this evening." They both were dressed for the formal dinner night. Liz had opted for a deep blue empress style dress accented with her pearls, while George sat resplendent in a black tie and tails tux.

"I kind of hate for this to end. It has been such a wonder finding myself married to you each morning I awoke and then to have you here with me alone with no distractions has made my life complete."

Liz smiled, "I love the time we share together. I do miss the kids."

George smiled, "Yes, I kind of miss them too. They are growing up so fast. They are in college and soon enough they will be getting married and having children of their own."

Liz frowned as she thought of Vicki. "I hope their lives are as complete as Vicki seems to be. I just worry about her and this pregnancy"

George drew her hand to his lips placing a light kiss on her knuckles. "She has you for a mother and me for a father, she is going to be fine. She is a part of both of us so I have no doubt she can weather anything. Look at what she has been through so far."

Liz glanced at their fingers entwined then smiled, "I know but I am a mother and I think its my job to worry about these things."

George laughed, "As long as you don't let it depress you. Then you can worry all you want my dearest Liz."

Taking one last look as the sun gave up its light to the star filled night she spoke softly, "Shall we head to dinner my dearest husband?"

Julia paced the drawing room floor waiting for Neiva and Patricia to arrive. Daphne moved from the kitchen area with a tray of snacks. "Bess will bring in the tea trolley, unless you want something else."

Julia stubbed her cigarette out in the ashtray with some force. "That is fine. I really am not hungry."

Daphne had wrinkled her nose at the smell of the cigarette, which prompt her to open the French doors to the veranda. "Julia allowing yourself to get sick will not help Elliott once we find them."

Julia slumped in a chair and ran a harried hand through her short hair. "I know, I am just anxious because the longer we wait, the higher the risk for Elliott not making it back alive."

Daphne saw the anxiety levels of her friend and moved to hug her. "It will be fine. We are going to find them and bring them home."

Julia hugged her back. "I have to believe that Daphne, this is breaking my heart. I know he is out there somewhere and he needs me."

Bess wheeled the tea trolley into the drawing room. "Ladies tea is served." She offered them a smile of encouragement. The whole house had been upset since the disappearance of the men. Hearing the door chime, Bess went to answer the door.

Bess then returned shortly with Neiva and Patricia. "Doctor Stokes, we are ready. We need to go to the docks and meet my cousin Roland. He will drive the boat while we follow Earwayna."

Julia frowned? "Earwayna?"

Patricia had been practicing her English she volunteered. "She is the element for water. Then we will ask Canice to help with the wind to guide us. They will take us to Mr. Barnabas, Mr. Quentin and the Professor."

At this point, Julia did not care if they called upon Beelzebub himself as long as they were on their way to find Elliott. "Doctor Stokes, you are going on a boat, you will need to change clothing."

Neiva noted that a two-piece suit was not appropriate for a boat ride. Julia stood moving back to the room she had shared with Elliott and changed into a pair of clam diggers and a t-shirt. Daphne looked at the two island girls.

"The weather is looking kind of rough for a boat ride. Are you sure we should do this today?"

Neiva looked from Daphne to her sister. "We need to do this because Canice said Professor Stokes is not doing well on the island."

Daphne looked surprise, and alarmed "Island? Then they are not in the boat?"

Patricia looked around the room then back to Daphne, "Canice says Dr. Lang did a bad thing and set them adrift in a dinghy. They were about ten miles from here when they saw an island. Earwayna guided them to safety."

Daphne did not understand this concept of elements guiding the men to an island. All she wanted was to find her fiancé and bring him home along with his cousin and good friend.

Julia moved into the drawing room with her doctor's bag and nodded to those present. "Let's get going and bring them home." Julia, Daphne, Neiva and Patricia exited the manor house, following the girls to a waiting truck they all climbed in.

"We are going to hit some rain, but we need to go now."

Julia nodded and pulled a small plastic poncho from her bag. "I am prepared." She handed the packaged poncho to Daphne, "Thought you could use this one." Daphne accepted it with grateful smile.

Patricia and Neiva stood on the bow of the boat; arms stretched upwards, "Oh sweet serenade of the seas, we implore you to guide us true to those we seek. Give us a sign to direct our passage."

Patricia lowered her arms and looked to the rolling swells that rocked the boat. The skies were becoming more threatening. However, on the horizon a small waterspout formed and began to move. "There! Roland follow the waterspout!"

The whole area around their boat was growing rougher with higher swells of the waves. The boat moved forward Neiva felt the caress of the wind on her body. "Canice is here. She is keeping the high winds away until we make landfall, then she has to let nature return to its balance."

Julia and Daphne watched astonished as the waterspout formed and began a forward movement away from them. Daphne and Julia thought the water should have been churning their boat or at least swamped the deck from the storm; instead the appearance was their boat had been placed in a protective bubble.

The waterspout danced along the top of the water moving forward and Roland continued to follow as his cousins stood on the bow of the boat communing with the elements. A few more minutes, and Roland shouted, "There! Island ahead."

He moved the lever by the wheel causing the boat to move into a faster speed. The waterspout held its position spinning in place at a location near the island's landfall. Roland headed the boat for the waterspout. Approaching the island both women watched in amazement as the waterspout dissipated from view. "That was remarkable."

Daphne muttered to Julia. Roland shouted to Neiva and Patricia. "Prepare for landing!" Both girls waited as he slowed his speed riding the waves to shore, they moved to shallow water, both girls grabbed a rope and jumped into the water. There they held the boat until Roland could cut the engines.

Roland jumped into the water he secured the boat. Moving back to help Julia and Daphne from the boat, they all noticed the area around the boat was dry and not affected by the rain. The island was being windswept and drenched by a torrential down pour.

Neiva and Patricia stood on the shoreline, "Canice the fair and just, Aerith, mother to the earth guide us true to those that mean so much to your sister Victoria."

They waited, the wind moved to a light breeze and then from the heavy jungle foliage two women appeared. One dressed in the islands growth, her hair as green as the trees leaves, and dressed with the flowers of the island, she stepped forward with the transparent figure of another woman as fine in features as the one called Aerith.

Together their voices drifted with the wind across the expanse of the beach, they turned motioning the others to follow. "Follow us."

Daphne found that the sound of their voices were soft and musical to her ears. Julia turned to Roland, "I will need my medical bag."

Patricia and Neiva moved forward following the elements. Daphne turned to Julia, "I am going on ahead, and you can catch up. I am afraid to let them out of my sight." Daphne fell into step next to the girls as they moved into the jungle.

Julia waited while Roland retrieved her medical bag from the boat's hold. Taking out her poncho she slipped it over her head. Roland handed her the bag, "Doctor, I need to stay with the boat, follow the others they will lead you to your husband."

Julia moved in haste in the direction she had last seen Daphne. When she exited the area around the boat the rain lashed at her body driving her forward, she followed the newly formed pathway listening for the voices of the girls.

She knew she was not that far behind them and could see Daphne's outline up ahead of her. Reaching them just as they broke through a clearing where a pond and waterfall fell. Aerith moved past the waterfall and stood in front of a cave. She smiled and waved them on, 'Here you will find what you seek!"

Daphne rushed forward calling, "Quentin! Barnabas! Elliot!" Reaching the front of the cave Aerith disappeared absorbing her self back into the elements of the surrounding earth.

Canice smiled at the girls, "Give our sister our regards and blessings." She like Aerith smiled shifted and disappeared into the rage of the wind lashing the island. From inside Daphne could smell smoke.

Then a weak voice called "Daphne?" Daphne pushed forward to find a pale and disheveled Elliott sitting on a large rock. "Quentin! Barnabas! The Calvary has arrived!"

Anxious and anxiety ridden Daphne watched Quentin and Barnabas appear from the interior of the cave carrying bags that appeared weighted. Daphne rushed to Quentin hugging him tightly to her, "Oh Quentin!" She grabbed him he dropped the bags he was holding spilling golden coins and jewels onto the floor.

Quentin grabbed Daphne and held onto her tightly. "I knew you would come."

Julia entered the cave as Quentin and Daphne were reunited. Julia paused lone enough to see Elliott sitting tiredly on the rock. She like Daphne ran to her husband dropped to her knees to look him over for any injuries. "Elliott! I was so worried."

He smiled affectionately at his wife, "I missed you too my sweet Julia." Throwing decorum to the wind, she wrapped her arms around his neck planting a big passionate kiss on his lips. Elliot was shocked then gave into the pleasure of his wife's passionate embrace.

Wrapping his arms around her, Elliott held onto Julia, "My dearest Julia. I have missed you."

Daphne looked at Barnabas, "Vicki is doing fine, she was resting and waiting to hear from us."

Barnabas smiled, "I am certainly glad to hear that."

Neiva and Patricia stood in the mouth of the cave. "We have to be going soon, Canice and Earwayna cannot hold the elements for much longer without upsetting the balance of nature."

Barnabas stooped to gather the coins together in one of the bags. "I for one am ready to leave this island and get home to my wife."

Barnabas moved to the girls stopping long enough to hand them a bag of coins. "Ladies, you will find that the contents of this bag will make your life and those of your family more comfortable."

Neiva opened the bag and her eyes lit up. "Oh Mr. Barnabas thank you! Now we can come and visit you and Mrs. Vicki in the states and not have to work for the evil Dr. Lang ever again!"

Hearing Lang's name, Barnabas' face grew cold with anger. "Yes well Dr. Lang has a lot to answer for his actions. Come we need to get home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The drawing room of the old house was growing more crowded with those that kept gathering in front of the fireplace. Roger paced to the liquor cabinet and poured him self round three of his niece's fine brandy selection. He glanced out the front bay window and watched the sun setting in the west. "I have more men coming to search the woods, this spring snow is making things difficult to try and track where she might have been taken. "

Marvin Stiles, a deputy from the Sheriff's Department stood hat in hand watching the faces of those around him. He studied Roger's aloof expression as he sipped his expensive brandy. Roger turned to Carolyn, "Well Kitten what do you think?"

Carolyn stood arms folded her backside being warmed holding her position in front of the fireplace; she had worried herself from sitting on the edge of the fireside chair to standing and looking into the fireplace. "I think we have to do whatever it takes to find Vicki. It's going to snow again tonight and the temperature is suppose to be below freezing."

Mrs. Johnson sat in one of the fireside chairs doing her own fretting. "I have a bad feeling about this. She has been missing for over a week and mark my word, if you find her it won't be this side of a grave."

Carolyn turned, glaring at Mrs. Johnson. "Sarah Johnson, don't you dare say she is dead."

Sarah looked apologetically and mumbled, "Sorry, but that is how I feel."

Marvin sighed, "Truth be told Miss Stoddard, she may be right. If she has not sought shelter from the snow and wind and with sub zero wind chill she would have died from exposure in about thirty minutes."

Roger frowned taking a hurried sip from his drink he turned his back on the deputy. "I don't wish to be realistic, I want my niece found. Her mother and father are due back tomorrow."

Marvin turned at the arrival of Willie and the Hudson's as they crowded into the room.

"Look Deputy Stiles, if we offer the old house as a base, we can keep the searchers supplied with warm food and drink and a spell from the weather if they keep searching."

Mrs. Hudson had been the voice of reason making the offer. "With Mr. Collins missing and now his wife missing, I assure you this will have the Sheriff and Mrs. Patterson upset."

Marvin did not want to face the sheriff with this information. He was not about to tell him the daughter he just found was gone. Before he could respond he was rescued by a knock on the door.

Maggie and Joe entered the old house foyer when Willie opened the door. "Hello Willie, is Deputy Stiles here?" Joe smiled asking for Marvin.

Willie returned his smile and nodded. Leading them to the drawing room Marvin turned to Maggie and Joe's arrival. "Ahh, Marvin, I have a few cannery workers coming up here to help search for Vicki."

Joe stepped forward offering to shake hands with the deputy. Marvin switched his hat to his left hand and pumped Joe's arm. "Thank you Joe, that will be helpful. How many men do we have?"

Joe glanced over to Roger and then to Carolyn and he proudly announced, "We have fifty volunteers from second shift and ten from third, when first shift is over, some are gong home to change and get a quick bite to eat then they will take over for the second shift workers."

Roger sat his glass down and moved to Joe, "Joe thank you for your help. You can tell the cannery workers that help with the search that I will pay them for their time so to keep track of it."

Carolyn wanting to feel useful moved to Joe and Maggie. "I will get special time cards for them to fill out. Also please tell them how much we appreciate their help."

Joe looked down embarrassed "Truth be told I don't know if they will take the money, they just wanted to pay back the Collins family for all they have done for them and the town."

Carolyn felt tears prick her eyes. "That is so kind and wonderful of them. However, I insist we pay them for their time."

Lucius Cane had been tracking the woods from Eagle Hill, he had found under a light cover of snow two sets of footprints. One was incredibly large and the other more delicate and smaller. Moving through the woods towards Collinwood he paused and looked at the west wing approach. It was subtle but it was there a hint of smoke and burning coal.

Moving cautiously towards the lower level of the west wing he paused and listened. His hearing was excellent and he could hear a deep voice speaking with a softer feminine voice. "Adam, you need to practice these letters and pay careful attention to how they are formed. Once you have finished your letters we shall move to your newest book."

The lower male voice sounded childish as he begged to be allowed to read. "But Vicki, I want to read now. I can do letters later when you are napping. Look I did all my arithmetic."

Lucius moved closer to the room and peered through a slit in the curtain. He immediately recognized Vicki but was not sure who was with her. He obviously did not pose a threat to his companion and seemed addle pated than a threat. Clearing his throat he called, "Mrs. Collins!"

Vicki froze as did Adam and they looked to the window and then to each other. "Mrs. Collins its Lucius Cane, people are looking for you, we have half the cannery out along with the police."

Vicki put her finger to her lips for Adam to be quiet and moved cautiously to the window and opened it. "Lucius Cane?" He smiled brightly and nodded, "Yes, ma'am you got a lot of people worried about you. Don't think many have slept much since you disappeared."

Vicki could feel the blast of cold through the window and frowned. "Mr. Cane, please meet me at the ballroom doors, you look cold and we don't want to loose the warmth of the room."

She turned to Adam, "You stay here and work on your letters. We will discuss your book when I return."

Adam stood towering over her. "I want to come with you, what if he tries to hurt you?" Vicki sighed, "Adam he is an employee that works for my family he is here to help, let me go talk to him first and then we will see if its safe for both of us to go home to my house."

Adam frowned, "I don't like you going alone."

Vicki knew she was not going to win this argument so relented, "Ok, but stay back while I talk to Mr. Cane." Vicki with Adam trailing behind moved to the ballroom doors. She watched the man standing patiently waiting for her to open the door. Vicki moved to the door and opened it for him to enter. "Mr. Cane, please do come in out of the wind and cold." He stepped past her then paused seeing the giant man hiding in the shadows.

"Mrs. Collins, you have a lot of people worried about you. They have search parties scouring the grounds looking for you and most think you might be dead."

Vicki face furrowed with her concern. "Is my father one of those people?" Lucius shook his head. "Your Father and Mother are due home tomorrow, no one wants to tell them you are missin."

She turned to Adam then to Lucius. 'Let me get something warm to wear and we will go to the old house?" She was not sure where the base was for their search.

"Yup, they are all usin your house as a place to report or get warm from searchin'"

Vicki felt guilty because so many people were facing such harsh conditions to search for her. "Mr. Cain would you mind waiting while Adam," She turned to her companion and waved him over, "Adam come here. Mr. Cane, this is my friend Adam."

Adam had a look of distrust studying Mr. Cane. Lucius had never seen a man with so many scars on his face as this man had. Trying not to be impolite; Lucius offered the man his hand in friendship. Vicki looked to Adam, "Adam come and shake the man's hand."

Lucius found the man odd and child like he shyly moved forward and took his hand and shook. He felt proud of this accomplishment because he and Vicki had practiced polite manners. "I am pleased to meet you Mr. Cane."

Lucius was reminded of a child being taught his manners and from the proud look on Vicki's face the man had done it properly. "Adam, would you please go to the room and bring me one of the blankets, I am going to take you to my home."

Adam furrowed his wide brow and cocked his head which was an indication he did not trust or understand her decision. "Will we be safe from Dr. Lang?" Vicki nodded, "Mr. Cane is not going to let anything bad happen to us, will you Mr. Cane?"

He shook his head. "No ma'am I just want to make sure you are safe." He wanted to ask why they were afraid of Dr. Lang but let his curiosity slide.

Carolyn sat pensively in the drawing room. Daphne had called to say they had found Barnabas, Quentin and Professor Stokes and they would be arriving home tomorrow. She did not tell them about Vicki and when Barnabas asked to speak with her, Carolyn had made an excuse that she was at a doctor's appointment but she would tell her as soon as she came in.

She could hear the disappointment in his voice. To reassure him, she told him that Vicki had sat by the phone day and night waiting on word from the authorities that he had been found. Carolyn kept trying to sugar coat the absence of Vicki she sounded as though she were babbling.

Realizing she was doing over kill to sell her story she shut it down, told him to hurry home he was missed and hung up. Sighing she leaned against the table and looked at Maggie. "Too much?" Maggie nodded. "He is going to know something is wrong."

Carolyn collapsed in the chair. Hearing the door open, she looked up anxiously and seeing Vicki wrapped in a blanket looking wet and exhausted she stood and rushed to her sister. "Vicki!"

Both women hugged each other tightly leaving no doubt the sisters really loved one another. Adam hung back watching the tiny blond hug his Vicki, "Oh Vicki, where have you been! We have been searching everywhere for you!"

Adam watched the woman that held his Vicki's attention. Carolyn looked over Vicki's shoulder and saw the tall man. He shyly stayed in the background appearing anxious. Carolyn asked Vicki, "Um sis? Who is that?"

She pointed to Adam. Vicki turned to Adam and motioned him forward. "Adam, come and meet my sister and best friend."

Maggie and Carolyn waited curious about the man with scars on his face acting like an awkward schoolboy while he fidgeted in the hallway. "Come on Adam its not polite to keep people waiting."

Adam stepped forward looking at Carolyn, he had never seen anyone with hair as blond as her hair and as tiny as she. The other lady had reddish hair that Vicki had told him was called auburn. Moving forward to stand next to Vicki; Adam spoke in a deep soft voice. "Hello, pleased to meet you." Vicki preened like a proud mother.

Carolyn looked from Adam to Vicki and then to Maggie. "I am pleased to meet you too Adam, my name is Maggie." She held out her slender hand and he gently took it in his hand.

He then turned to Carolyn, "Hi, I am Carolyn, Vicki's sister, nice to meet you Adam." He liked the way she sounded when she talked and he now had a chance to see that Maggie and Carolyn also had bumps on the front of their chest like Vicki only they did not have a baby in their belly.

"They are like you Vicki only not like you." Vicki flushed as she realized he was talking about the differences of male verses female and particularly that women had breasts.

"I know they are not married and pregnant like I am." Carolyn was frustrated she wanted desperately to find out where she had been and where she met Adam. Mrs. Hudson upon hearing voices; moved into the drawing room and was delighted to see Vicki was home.

Vicki hugged her and introduced her to Adam. "Mrs. Hudson, would you fix a room for Adam next to David's room. I am sure he is hungry so would you please have cook fix him something to eat?"

Mrs. Hudson nodded giving him an encouraging smile, she tried to lead him away from Vicki. Adam hesitated looking like a lost child. "Go on with Mrs. Hudson. I will be up in a little bit to see you. You are safe here and I am safe we don't have to worry about Dr. Lang any more."

Adam like a reluctant child moved with shoulders slumped and head hung low. "Where ever did you find him?" Carolyn asked not trying to sound mean with her inquiry.

Vicki just wanted a hot bath and a change of clothing. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do and it would be a while before she would be able to do either of those tasks. "First of all, I need to call the police. We have been hiding since we both escaped from Dr. Lang's basement. Where he had kept us hostage."

Carolyn and Maggie were shocked. "The police need to pick him up."

Vicki moved to the phone on the hallway table when Carolyn put her hand on Vicki's shoulder, "Vicki Dr. Lang's clinic burned and they think he died in the fire. They recovered three bodies."

Vicki felt sicken. "Carolyn, I was not kept at his clinic. Adam and I were kept in the basement of his house. They need to go over there. If anyone was in that clinic I am pretty sure it was not Lang. He, he . . . " she could not bring herself to say he was a vampire and had been feeding from her.

Vicki picked up the phone and dialed the operator. "Yes, could I have the police department."

She waited and when Chris answered, "Sheriff's Department."

Vicki smiled, "Chris? It's Vicki Collins. I am home and I need to report a crime."

Chris' voice upon hearing Vicki's voice went up an octave with his excitement. "Mary! Contact the guys Victoria Collins is back home. Send Marvin out to take a report from her."

He then directed his attention back to Vicki, "Vicki! You have the whole town in an uproar. They have been searching for you in shifts. Boy is everyone going to be happy to know you are safe at home!"

Vicki tried to keep from chuckling. To do so was impossible with the exuberance Chris was showing over the phone. "Thank you for caring. Chris you might want someone to go pick up Dr. Eric Lang. He is the one that kidnapped me. He held another man named Adam and myself hostage in his basement."

There was a long pause as Chris digested this information. "Dr. Lang?"

Vicki sighed, "Yes, he had Peter Bradford kidnapped me from my bedroom and hold me hostage."

Chris did not know what to think upon hearing this. "Vicki can you hold on just a moment?"

Vicki was tired and she wanted a bath. "Chris, I am going to put Carolyn on the phone. I really want to clean up before the officer gets here."

Chris stopped her from handing off the phone. "Vicki you were not um, he didn't um, well molest you?"

Vicki knew he wanted to ask if she had been raped, sighing softly she answered Chris and he could tell by the sound of her voice she was exhausted. "No, he did not. Here Chris." She handed the phone to Carolyn, "I am going to get a shower and change. I have been wearing these clothes for a week."

Vicki turned to Maggie, "I hope you are staying for dinner?"

Maggie hugged Vicki and whispered, "Of course I am."

Vicki smiled, "Good because I have a favor to ask. Only after I have had a bath."

Carolyn finished her call and hung up watching her sister as she moved up the stairs.

Maggie moved to stand next to Carolyn glancing at Vicki's disappearing figure Maggie turned to Carolyn. "What do you think of that story about Lang?"

Carolyn shrugged her shoulders lightly, "I always thought he was a bit creepy. It was his eyes; they always seemed to look past you like you weren't there. Daphne said he was responsible for setting the guys adrift at sea. I wonder why?"

Maggie moved back into the drawing room. Sitting before the fire she wanted to push the cold chill she felt at the thought of her friend being held in a basement. "We have to wait for Vicki to come back down to hear the rest of her story."

Carolyn leaned against the support pillar that separated the entryway and drawing room. "I wonder why he held Vicki and that strange man. Vicki seems very attached to him."

From the upstairs landing Adam hid in the shadows listening to the pretty blond lady talk to the pretty auburn haired lady. He really liked how the pretty blond lady laughed and sounded as she talked. Watching her move out of sight he turned and went back to the room the nice lady had said was his. He moved to the bed and lay down.

He looked around his room and thought it was a lot nicer than the one they had used to hide from the bad Dr. Lang. He felt lonely, which he wondered if that was because Vicki felt lonely. Looking around he paced the room then decided that he would do as the lady Mrs. Hudson had suggested he should do. Moving down the hallway he headed to a bathroom. He was going to take a bath and change into the clothing he had been given.

Vicki sat behind her husband's desk and looked at Marvin, "I was awaken by a noise, that is when Jeff Clark entered my room. He said he had climbed the trellis outside of Josette's room and broke in through one of the bay widows. He said he was under orders from Dr. Lang to bring me to his house. I don't remember much after Clark put a vile smelling cloth over my face. That is until I awoke in some kind of lab. I was strapped to a table and Adam was strapped to the other table. Lang was possessed to use both of us in one of his experiments. I remember there was a great deal of pain and Adam told me he felt a lot of pain as well."

Marvin looked over at the large man. "Do you know when he took you?"

Adam shook his head. "I don't remember anything until I awoke next to Vicki in some kind of room."

Vicki glanced over from Adam back to Marvin. "After we escaped we later discovered that it was the basement of his house."

Adam nodded, "Yes, and we had to go up some stairs and run from them chasing us. We had to hide."

Marvin looked at Vicki, "Why didn't you come to us? You know we would have protected you."

Vicki looked down at her hands folded before her on the desk. "Marvin, what I am about to tell you is going to sound insane, but I assure you neither Adam or I would be considered crazy. We both have our faculties and understand the differences between right and wrong. Therefore, what I am about to say will make me sound crazy."

From her serious tone she had started to make him uncomfortable. "Dr. Lang is not human. He is a creature of the night that thrives on human blood. Dare I say I think he is a vampire."

Marvin had expected something serious but when she said Lang was a vampire he could not help himself and he laughed, "That is nuts." Vicki was not amused as she leaned back in the chair fixed her gaze on Marvin and waved Adam to reseat himself when he stood.

Vicki took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes, it sounds crazy, but I assure you it's the truth. He attempted to attack me and I believe he was attacking me while I was in Martinique."

Marvin was not about to write down this observation; he would be laughed out of the squad room. "You don't have to believe me."

She shook her head at Adam that wanted to shake the deputy. "Carolyn told me that you all believe that Lang perished in his clinic fire. I am sure if you do a proper investigation, you will find some other poor victims of Lang perished in that fire so that he and the Clarks could escape. When my husband gets home tomorrow, you will hear their version of how Lang attacked them and set them adrift on the open seas. I can assure you Doctor Lang has a great deal to account for with his recent actions."

Marvin sobered his manner then looked at the scowl on Adam's face. "Do you wish to press charges against Lang?"

Adam looked to Vicki for direction. "We both want to press charges because as long as he at large he is a menace to this community."

Marvin stood putting his hat on, folding up his notebook he looked thoughtful. "Would you both be able to come by the station tomorrow so we can get a statement?"

Vicki stood and as she stood Adam stood. "After my husband gets home, we both will be happy to come to the station. You do know my parents are due home tomorrow?"

Marvin smiled sheepishly, "Then perhaps you should wait until Monday."

Vicki nodded, "I will be happy to do so. Thank you for all your efforts Marvin we appreciate you." She led him out to the foyer where the other family members had gathered.

David immediately ran to wrap his arms around Vicki's waist. "Vicki, I missed you so much!"

Vicki chuckled, "David, I missed you too. I want you to meet a friend of mine, David this is Adam, Adam this is David, my cousin."

The boy looked curiously at the large man with a scared face and he nodded to him.

"Hi."

Adam held out his hand, "Hello David, I am Adam." David did not want to let go of Vicki but did to shake Adams hand and both sized each other up as potential rivals for Vicki's attention.

Roger moved to Vicki and hugged her tightly. "I am so pleased you are safe and where you belong." while he hugged her he studied the large man that had been a part of his niece's life while she was hiding.

Vicki smiled as she got a loving hug from her Uncle. "Thank you Uncle Roger it's good to be home. Uncle Roger may I present Adam, Adam this is my Uncle Roger."

Roger offered him a hand but avoided looking at him for fear he would show his revulsion from the scars that was a focal point on Adams face. "A pleasure to meet you too Mr. Collins."

Vicki looked around, "I think Mrs. Cook said supper was about to be served. Marvin will you join us? I think cook made a wonderful Yankee pot roast." Marvin not wanting to pass up a good home cooked meal readily accepted the offer.

When the family moved to the dining room two dark figures hugged the shadows of the upstairs landing. "I wonder when he will make his move?"

The voice was a hiss more than a formulation of words. "I am not sure, we just need to be ready once he does. We can take Adam and him at the same time."

The voice that responded was a female voice that was naturally soft as it spoke. "Then we wait, I happen to know an excellent place to hide while we wait."

The male voice held its hissing quality. The female chuckled, "I know that secret passage well, no we will use our stealth mode and continue to move around them and keep them unaware. We know there will be a dark power incursion, we just need to make sure that it does not affect my mother or Adam, he is going to be very important to our future."

Josette slipped back as the male counterpart shifted back to his wolf form, wagging his tail he nudged her palm with his nose they slipped into the all encompassing shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She could hear the voices in the night. They were surrounding her and she turned to try and distinguished from where they were emanating. The hiss of the voice made the sound more inhuman and distorted. Amid this echoing hissing was a soft voice that called to her. "Viiiiccccctoooria! Viiicccccctooooiria! Come to me my dear. Join me on widows hill. Come to me."

Unable to ignore the voice she sat up and looked around the room. She was alone in her room; she wanted her husband at her side. She needed his comforting arms and the security of knowing he was there. Something was trying to draw her out into the night.

Sliding from her bed, she padded on bare feet to look out the window. The shadows co-mingled with the night to give a deceptive appeal to the snow covered ground. She was feeling unsettled she moved back to her bed; pulling her comforter up to her chin.

She was cold but not from the drop in temperature, she was cold from what she had felt earlier. It was that element of the unknown hinging on the edge of the known that had unsettled her. Since her return to the old house she had a feeling she was being watched and it unnerved her.

A light knock at the door startled her from her reverie and she called, "Yes?"

The door cracked open slightly and a familiar voice asked, "Vicki? Are you ok?" She relaxed the voice was Adam.

Rising she slipped on her house shoes and her robe, and then moved to open the door. "Can't sleep, I see you can't either."

She opened the door wider giving him free access to her room. Adam entered peering around he noticed the room smelled like her and it suited her to be in this room. She moved to sit in the chair by the fireplace and entreated him sit with her. "Come and sit Adam, tell me what is bothering you? Is your room ok?"

Adam moved to sit in the other chair in the room then looked up at the portrait that hung over the fireplace. The portrait was of Vicki in Josette's dress posed in front of the window with the sea in the background. "Nice portrait."

Vicki glanced at it then back to Adam. "Adam? What is the problem?"

He chewed his thumbnail then stood up and paced the room. "I feel odd. I woke up from a dream and the dream frightened me."

Vicki set forward and extended her hand to him. "Adam, give me your hand." His hand swallowed hers. "Tell me about the dream."

Adam looked down and considered his words. "I heard someone calling you and I thought they were going to hurt you."

Vicki squeezed his hand. "Adam, you had my dream. It was just that a dream. We need to get you some books so you can have your own dreams and they will be sweet ones not scary ones like I had."

Adams eyes were filled with concern and fear for her. "Vicki, do you think I will always have your dreams?"

Vicki released his hand and thought about his question. "Adam, your mind is so bright and ready to be filled with so much that right now I think because we are tied as we are, that you are more susceptible to my dreams. So, no I don't think you will always have my dreams. Now, unless we get you back to bed, you won't have a chance to have any dreams."

Standing she waited for him to join her. "Vicki would you come with me?" He did not want to say he was scared but she could sense his hesitancy to leave. With tender care Vicki took his hand and led him down the hallway to his room.

Opening the door to his room, she looked around and frowned, "I think we need to make this room more personal to you Adam. I think I know exactly how to do it, come on." She turned moving down the hallway to the stairs, leading him to her sitting room; she opened the door and walked to a bookshelf.

"Adam, we are going to move this bookshelf to your room. Then we are going to fill it with the books you like to read. I also think we need to find a desk for your room so you can sit at it and study."

Adam helped her unload the shelf, and then he lifted the shelf and carried it to his room while Vicki went in search of some books to put on his shelf.

Willie hearing the noise walked down the stairs and looked at Vicki trying to tug a small desk to the door. "Vicki?"

She stopped turned and smiled, "Willie, what are you doing up?"

He yawned, scratched his head and looked around. "What are you doing?" She tugged on the desk and he frowned, "You should let me doing that." He moved to gently push her aside. "Where you going to put this?"

Vicki stepped back glad he was moving the desk. "In Adams room. He will need a desk to use."

Willie paused looking at Vicki, "What for?" Vicki stepped aside as Willie pulled the desk into the hallway.

Vicki watched Willie struggle with the heavy piece of furniture; "He is studying and will be taking lessons with David. So, he needs a desk in his room."

Adam moved down the stairs watching Vicki trying to help Willie with the desk. "You should not do that Vicki. Let me get it." With ease Adam lifted the desk and started to move it to the stairs.

"Wow, did you see that, he sure is strong!"

Vicki watched Adam move up the stairs carrying the desk. "Yes he is very strong." She patted Willie's shoulder, "Why don't you go on to bed, we are going to have a busy day tomorrow with Barnabas and Quentin coming home. My mother and father will be in late tomorrow."

Willie nodded, "Ok Vicki, well good night."

Vicki followed Willie up the stairs instead of going to her room; she went down to Adam's room. Knocking lightly she called, "Adam?"

He opened the door, "Come in Vicki." She moved into the room and looked around. She noted he had put the bookshelf by his bed and the desk in front of the fireplace.

"Adam, let's agree on the right place to put your two new pieces of furniture." He looked confused, "I like having the books close to me."

Vicki laughed, "I am sure you do, but you don't need them sleeping with you. Let's put the bookshelf over there by your bureau. The desk would benefit more with light to help you read so lets put it in front of the window. "

They rearranged his room so he could easily reach his books and use his desk and still have heat for his room. "Now, lets find you some books you can put on your shelf." She led him down the hallway to a storeroom where she had stored some of her favorite books after she had moved into the old house.

"You can pick anything you want from these five boxes. You will find some of David's history books and English books in this box. They will help you tremendously."

Adam smiled picking up the boxes. "Thank you Vicki, maybe you should go lay down, you look tired." She had not thought about it but she was tired and she did need to lie down.

"Goodnight Adam." He smiled like a child at Christmas with his boxes of books.

Radu padded over to the sofa in Josette's apartment. He considered whether he should shift back to his human form. Hearing the door to her apartment open, he lifted his nose and sniffed, it was a different scent. "Jo, you here?"

Radu lay on the sofa resting his head between his paws he waited wondering who had a key to Josette's apartment. He thought he might growl to warn them if they were there to cause harm. His expression had he been in human form would have been shock.

Jeanette entered the living room of her sister and paused looking at the lovely white wolf on the sofa. "You really need to get off of the sofa, she hates animal hair on her stuff."

Radu was looking at the image of the one woman he would never be able to have. It was Vicki. He lifted his head and cocked it watching her. But she was not Vicki, she did not have the same smell, though she looked like her she was not Vicki. "So, I see she gets a pet and does not bother to tell me. I think I had a right to know."

Radu jumped off the sofa and moved to her and sniffed her hand. "Well hello boy, what is your name?"

She squatted down to peer at the extraordinarily beautiful blue eyes of the wolf. "So, what is your name?" She looked for a collar and not seeing one, she stood up. "Well where is she?"

Radu cocked his head watching this extraordinary female. Hearing a beep, she frowned and moved to pick up a flat rectangular device that had buttons on it. Turning to the fireplace she pressed one of the buttons and a flat screen came to life over the mantle. Pressing another button she waited as an image appeared.

"Jeanette?"

It was Vicki she was older but still looked beautiful. "Hello mother."

Radu watched the one called Jeanette flopped on the sofa and smiled watching her mother's image on the screen. "Where is Josette?"

Vicki's image shifted and the picture of her cleared and she was easily visible. "Don't know mom, she wanted me to meet her here tonight. I got here and the only one here to greet me was her mutt."

He whined hearing her call him a mutt. Moving over to the sofa he jumped up and looked at her then over to the image of Vicki, stretching out he laid his head in Jeanette's lap. "When you see her tonight, will you remind her she needs to call me? We need to get the details for the Collins family Liberty Ball worked out and I need to know if she is going to portray Josette this year."

Jeanette hated the family balls as much as she did the dark powers that were always trying to destroy her family no matter what century. "Sure mom. So, if Josette plays her name sake, who are you playing?"

Vicki smiled, "Haven't decided, Grandma said she wanted me to be Naomi this year. Oh, I was wondering if you would play Natalie?"

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Mother you know Julia plays Natalie."

Vicki frowned, "That's right well then maybe you can play Josephine?"

Jeanette nodded, "Sure, how is Dad?" Vicki looked over her shoulder and laughed, "Asleep in front of the fire."

Jeanette laughed, "Don't wake him, just when he does wake up give him a kiss from me."

Vicki shifted as another image poked their face in front of the camera. "Hey sis! How's it going?"

Jeanette smiled looking at her younger sister, "I am fine Sarah, where is Jeremiah?" As if in response to her question a boy about the same age as the girl poked his head in front of his sister's image. "Move out of the way booger face."

Radu listened to Vicki chastised her kids. "Jer, don't treat your sister like that and be careful you almost knocked me over." Jeanette laughed watching them vie for attention in front of the camera.

"Hey you two quit it. If you knock mother over she might cast a wart or worse a pimple spell on you."

Vicki pushed her kids back "I will be glad when next year gets here and they will be in college."

Jeremiah laughed, "You would miss us."

Vicki looked at him sternly, "Not if you keep acting like this. Now move before I make you two demonstrate the minuet at the family ball."

Those were the magic words as she watched her siblings run from the room. "That would do it, I know it did it for me."

Vicki looked back at her daughter. "You won't forget to tell your sister to call me?"

Jeanette looked down at the remote she held and pressed two more buttons. "Its done your message will be on the screen when she turns it on." Vicki blew her daughter a kiss and signed off.

Jeanette stood and froze. There had been a change in the room and she with Radu had felt it. Jeanette stood perfectly still and looked at the dog. "Don't move."

Radu lowered himself back down on the sofa putting his head on his paws and waited. The room had grown cold and the lights had dimmed then it struck, something dark and appearing to have all teeth and claws.

Jeanette feinted to the left and the rolled to the right spun around did a highflying kick to the figure. It caved for only a moment to spin around and swipe at her with its claws. "You son of a . . ."

Jeanette was getting mad. Tumbling to the right she spun back and kicked the thing in the head. It clocked it and it fell with a thump to the floor. Radu jumped and tore at its throat drinking in its blood spewing from its throat.

Jeanette frowned, "You are in big trouble now, Josette is gonna be pissed you got blood in her living room."

The wolf looked up with blood all over his face and body. The beautiful white fur now mingled with the blood of the demon. Looking at Jeanette he lowered his head and began to whine. "Don't worry about it, not the first time won't be the last. Now what to do with this closet demon."

She sighed feeling at a loss as to what to do with the body. Moving to the phone, she pressed a couple of buttons and waited, "Clean up Josette's house. We need to bag it and burn it."

She hung up and moved around the demon, "Don't eat it, its nasty. Come on we need to clean you up." She snapped her fingers and the wolf fell into place next to her trotting at her side moving with her into the bathroom. "Tub." He started to back away. "Oh no you don't little mister, I can't let Jo see you covered in blood, it will freak her out." Radu watched her unzipped her black jacket and lay it on the sink counter top.

She wore a tank top in black and it outlined her shape very attractively. "Come on, you are far too handsome to be drenched in blood. Now, tub." Radu moved to the tub, leaped in, and sat looking at Jeanette. "Ok, lets get that blood out of your coat or you will not for sure be able to lay on her sofa."

Radu watched her run the water through his white coat and then added shampoo and lathered it up. Her nails dug deep to scratch him where it itched, and then she rinsed him. He wanted to rest his nose between her breasts but knew that it might get him slapped.

So, he patiently waited for her to finish her task. As she bathed him, he listened to her hum softly. He liked the sound of her voice. Finishing up, Jeanette found some old towels to dry him.

Finishing his bath she pulled out a blow dryer and dried him. He really liked this because it felt warm and dried his fur faster. "Now go on to the living room, I gotta clean up our mess. Oh and there will be three men coming by to clean up that mess, so don't bite them."

Radu padded to the door and watched her clean the tub. He really liked the view bent over the tub, rising she turned and looked at him. "What are you looking at?"

He turned and padded off to the living room where he sat waiting for Jeanette to finish. He watched the door to Jo's apartment opened and three men in white biohazard suits moved into the room carrying a body bag and cleaning equipment. "Clean up!"

One man shouted while his partners moved to put the demon in a body bag. Jeanette blowing hair from her face stepped out into the living room. "Oh, good. I don't want her coming home to this mess. How long will it take?"

The man that had shouted "Clean up." Stood and looked around. "It would have taken less time had the dog not tore its throat out."

Jeanette crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey he just wanted to help don't be so bitchy. Just do your job."

The three men worked diligently to clean up the place and were soon out of the apartment with the dead demon in the bag. Jeanette frowned, "They can be jerks sometime. Well where is she?"

Radu yipped and then lowered himself down on his paws. "Big help you are, well guess we can watch some TV while we wait for her."

Jeanette hit the remote and turned on the television, flipping through the channels she grew bored and so found her eyelids growing heavy with sleep, before too long she was sound asleep on the sofa. Radu jumped up on the sofa and lowered himself next to her. Laying his head on her hip he fell asleep with her.

Josette was exhausted as she slid her key into the lock and opened her door. "Crap." She could smell the antiseptic cleaner and knew the mop up crew had been in her place. Moving into the living room, she stopped and looked at Radu lying with his head on her sister's hip.

He opened his eyes and glanced at her, "Kind of obvious aren't you?" He jumped off the sofa and shifted into human form. "You did not tell me she looked like your mother."

They both looked at her sister sleeping soundly on the sofa. Her long dark hair draped down her back and over her shoulders exposing her face for them to study her. "I always thought she looked like her. My mother looks like my mother."

Radu guided Jo out of the room and to the office he had been allowed to use since his arrival in this time. Closing the door, he leaned with his back against the door.

"You know full well I am in love with your mother. I would never try to come between her and your father."

Josette crossed to her desk and sat on its edge. "What is there about my mother that attracted you to her?"

It was a moment of truth for him. "I don't know. I was attracted to her when I was watching her for my Prince. It was during that time I saw how kind she was and how innocent to her own qualities. She really is an amazing woman. I truly feel she would lay down her life if it meant she could save one of her friends or family members."

Josette folded her hands in front of her; she still wore her SHADOWS ops uniform of black spandex body suit laced with monitoring sensors that gave it a speckled affect with a spider web network. Shifting she leaned back and sighed. "She got herself into a lot of her own problems by being inattentive to the dangers around her. She almost courted danger by being so naïve."

Radu found he was growing angry at her insensitivity to her mother's natural instincts. "Are you not being a little harsh in your observations of your mothers talents?"

Josette smiled, and he saw a cunningness in that smile, "Are you not looking at her through rose colored glasses? You are after all still in love with her and I am being actually factual in how much at fault my mother was in courting the dangers she faced on a nearly daily basis. Even you have to admit she should have been suspicious of Eric Lang and his intentions towards her and when she was pregnant with me. You had enough time to observe her while they were on the island."

Radu frowned and moved into the room then sat in the chair opposite of her." I think with what she had to base her opinions she did what I would have expected."

Josette stood and moved to her chair behind the desk and leaned back then slumped down. "Come on Radu, she was totally the poor simpering female requiring a man to rescue her from her situation. She took no actions on her own to secure her own safety; the same applied towards you and Tepes."

Radu curbed his natural instinct to respond to such a harsh observation. "Your mother was born in a different time where a woman's virtue was her dependence on a man to help her."

Josette chuckled, "I hear a but, in there, go on and finish it. You won't hurt my feelings."

Radu smiled, he liked her directness unless it was to denigrate her mother's image to him. "I think you were born for a purpose so that harden you somewhat, where your mother was born to an age and time where it was perfectly acceptable to be the damsel in distress. I admire your talents guardian, I just don't subscribe to your manner as an attractive alternative to what my own appetites require."

Josette laughed outright. "That is so funny coming from a man that was considered as bloodthirsty as your own prince was at one time. Oh speaking of appetites, have you had your blood for the night?"

He nodded, "Actually it upset my stomach somewhat, the demon that attacked tonight, I drank from it as it died."

Josette sighed and stood up. "What was it?" Radu watched her pace to the interior wall and opened the panel exposing several weapons. She then unholstered her Taser and secured in in her weapons locker.

Moving to a hidden small refrigerator she withdrew a soda. "She called it a closet demon, which to me meant a nightmare demon."

Josette nodded. "Been expecting the activity to pick up, that means they know I know they are fixing to make a move on my mother."

"You know Radu, you would have been perfect for my mother, she was the antithesis to you, where you were a bloodthirsty henchman she was Polly pure heart. I guess she helped you in some respects, by forcing you to remember you were human at one time and capable of loving."

Radu studied her and it finally dawned on him what she was doing, she was baiting him, trying to make him defend her mother. "You know Josette if I did not know any better, I would say you never liked your mother."

Josette furrowed her brow and thought about it. "Sounds like you are trying to psycho analyze me. Well my dear friend won't work. I love my mother. I just don't like some of the things she did. I know this is how it was suppose to go down, and I would not change her, but she annoys me with her 'I don't understand or what do you mean attitude. For a teacher she sure was stupid."

Radu frowned, "Now that was unkind. What do you think your children will say about you some day?"

Josette thought a moment, "That mother did the best she could to keep us safe. That is if I live long enough to have children."

And there it was Josette was angry because she had been chosen to guard the very world her mother had been born into and she had not been given a choice. So, Radu decided it was time to change the subject. "Did you know your sister gave me a shower tonight?"

Josette had taken a drink and was just swallowing when she heard this bit of information that made her snort the drink up her nose and spew it out of her nose and across the room. "She did what?"

Radu laughed reached for some tissues and handed them over to her. "Don't be so upset, I was in wolf form, she had no idea it was me, she thinks you have a new pet."

Josette wiped the soda from her nose and face, and then mopped up the rest from her desk. "Well it's a good thing or she would have kicked your ass."

Radu rather liked her discomfiture. "You did not do anything to her did you?" Josette glared waiting for the right response.

"No, I did not bite, hump or crotch your sister. I found her rather enchanting."

Josette chuckled, "You would not have found her foot up your ass if you had tried anything. When it comes to combat she really is superior to me. She graduated the top of her class. You know she is an empathic intuitive. Where mother time folded, like I can, Jeanette really is good at cognitive intuitiveness. She feels the environment and then can pick out events that have happened from the past. She is not as adept at time folding but she has that ability. J.B. my brother whom you have yet to meet is very good at the white powers, one of the reasons he was drafted into the SHADOWS group. "

Radu nodded thinking about how the Collins children had all found a supernatural talent. "What about your brother and sister, Jeremiah and Sarah?"

Josette moved to sit tiredly at her desk. "No powers or supernatural talents, so they were born normal. They do have a talent to be a royal pain in the ass when they want to, but for the most part they are normal."

Radu thought a moment then remembered, "Your mother called tonight, Jeanette left a message for you on the computer."

Josette showed a mild interest, "Oh? Do you know what she wanted?"

Radu studied her, she was complex with her emotions, and she ran hot the cold when the subject was her mother. "She needed to know if you were going to play the part of Josette at the family ball."

Josette slumped down in her chair and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Oh crap, I forgot about the Liberty Ball. Of course she is going to make me play the part of Josette and I guess my dorky brother is going to play Dad."

She let out a long protracted sigh as she thought about what was expected of her and now of all times to distract her with family crap. "I guess I will call her back tomorrow. I bet you got all hot and bothered when Jeanette put her on the monitor. Has she changed since you saw her last?'

Radu thought a moment, "She looked a little older not as aged as I thought she would be."

Josette nodded, "That is because you gave her your blood, it's affected her aging process. You do know that Lang succeeded in reverting her and that affected her emotionally."

Radu frowned, "That man needed to die." Josette cocked an interested brow and looked down at her soda.

"You know my father said the same thing, and I think he succeeded in killing him. No great loss but because of him, we got Adam in our operations unit and he had been an immeasurable help. You and Adam have something in common."

Radu watched her tip her soda can up and drain the last of its contents. "Oh what would that be?"

Josette crushed the can and toss it into the trash basket, "You both love Collins women. You my mother and Adam fell in love with my Aunt Carolyn."

Radu found this a bit of interesting information. "Then perhaps we should get together and compare notes, because I found your Aunt tedious."

Josette laughed, "So did Petru that is why he started putting unwanted attention on my Aunt Maggie."

This information did bother Radu, "Petru was a snobbish boar. I am not sorry he perished in the fire at Castle Dracul; he was beginning to wear on my last nerve at the last. All he wanted was to take with no thought about what he was taking or who he was hurting. I was sorry to see Rudolph perish, he was redeemable."

Josette pushed up from the desk. "That remained to be seen, I could run a computer scenario to see what outcomes would have occurred had Rudolph and Petru survived the fire, then you might be forced to change your opinion."

Radu glanced to the silver faced clock on the wall. "Well it is time for me to prepare for the approach of dawn, and your sister is sleeping soundly on your sofa."

Josette stood up. "Radu, Jeanette is more like my mother than she thinks or admits. Don't hurt her or I will come after you and make your life a living hell all nine of them." She moved over planted a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "No more baths, when she finds out she will be so embarrassed."

He watched her leave the room and had to admit, even with her acerbic attitude he liked her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dawn arrived with a hint of excitement; Vicki was going to see her Barnabas in a few short hours. Throwing the cover from her body, she quickly yanked the warmth of the blanket back to her body. The room was chilled. "Good grief, where is the heat!" She muttered, hugging the blanket around her body she slid from the bed and moved towards her window.

It was opened enough to allow a heavy pervasive intrusion of the outside temperate chill to invade her room. "How did this happen? I know this window was closed before I went to bed." She muttered to herself as she felt the heat begin to slowly take over the cold.

Making her way to the bathroom, Vicki felt the cold had; similar to an invasion; encroached on her personal space and laid bare her vulnerabilities. Waiting for the room to warm, she began to draw a hot bath. "Hello Victoria." The words were softly uttered with a hint of malice to their intent.

The room had filled with steam giving the area around her a surreal atmosphere to her surroundings. Spinning around she could barely make out a shadowy image hiding in the corner. Tugging her bathrobe tighter to her body, her eyes fixed she moved to shut off the water taps, she felt it then, cold long boney fingers around her neck, shoving her face down towards the water, pressing her closer to extinction.

Bracing her hands to the side of the tub, she pushed but to no avail, her head was under water. She was drowning. The pressure against her baby was unbearable. As quickly as the pressure was on the back of her neck holding her down, it was gone. During the time she found no air instead the tendrils of death creeping ever closer; she swore she saw snippets of her life barreling past her in a kaleidoscope of finality.

Pushing herself from the grip of her watery demise, she slumped to the floor choking and gasping for air the water dripped down her body and onto the floor. Adam was gripped in a life and death struggle with a horrible creature that reeked of death and destruction. Pushing the cloying wet hair from her face, she began to speak her voice raspy and water logged, "From this place of once felt peace, shall you be cast to the depths of hell." The figure spun, lifted into the air hung like a puppet from its strings and hit the floor. Upon impact the creature born from some hell was gone.

Adam slumped to the floor in a sitting position. Winded and amazed he pressed his back to the door. His words so soft he looked at Vicki as she lay on her side. "How did you do that Vicki?"

She wrapped her arms around her stomach then frowned, pressing fingertips she explored the swell of her stomach, there was no movement. More than fear gripped her as she continued at a frenetic pace to find some sign of movement.

Then ever so subtle it was there, a soft pressure against her fingertips. Rolling onto her back she looked up at the ceiling expelling a breath of relief. Adam had watched her and then realized she was afraid something had happened to her baby. "The baby is she ok?"

Vicki nodded, sending the matted hair into a wet tangled mess. "Yes, she is ok. Thank you Adam."

He moved to all fours and crawled to her side. Like a child, a protective big brother he laid his head on her stomach and listen. "She has a heartbeat. It's fast."

Vicki lifted her head and peered at the large head gently pressed to the swell up her stomach.

Taking her fingertips she gently stroked Adam's forehead pushing his hair back. "You saved her life and mine Adam, thank you."

The struggled had not gone unnoticed by the other residents in the house as Vicki's bedroom began to grow with curious and concerned onlookers. Willie was the first to arrive, followed by Carolyn, then Maggie and finally Joe Haskell.

"Vicki?"

The obvious concern was edged in Carolyn's voice. Calling Vicki alerted them to her location, "In here! Please help us!"

Adam had during his struggle received several nasty scratches from the assailant and now his blood co-mingled in a diluted mixture of the bathwater on the floor.

Hearing Vicki's weaken voice, Joe was the first to push open the bathroom door to a sight to behold. Vicki lay on her back with the huge man battered and bleeding laying with his head on her stomach.

"Vicki! Adam!" Carolyn squeezed past Joe moving to her sister. Adam glanced up at Carolyn seeing her concern and knowing they were there to help, he allowed himself to close his eyes in relief.

Somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind, Jeanette heard her name. "Jeanette, wake up! We have to move, now!" Then a rude hand shook her and she sat up with a start.

Josette glared around the room. "We are under attack, get your ass up and move!"

Jeanette, rolled from the sofa, grabbing for her side arm and found it was gone." Josette nodded to the floor by the sofa and she saw her weapon lying half concealed by the edge of the couch. Instinctively, she grabbed her weapon, and with agile speed was at her sister's back.

"Why the hell did you not tell me you had a pooch?" Both women were watching the room standing back to back, doing an instinctive turn to half turn keeping the front covered with glances that danced about the room.

Shadows formed and disassociated then reformed to converge on both women. "Really? Are we going into this now?" One shadow shifted and a long hairy arm with knurled long sylphlike fingers that had clawed nails swiped at the women who in turn danced in unison away to avoid a strike.

"Why not now, its something I feel I should know if I am about to die."

Josette prepared to feint left so she could strike with a right kick. Jeanette feeling her body tense reading her intentions did likewise and struck at the figure that advanced on her.

"Well for your information sister," Josette was continuing the explanation while throwing a right cross to the head or what she perceived was a head to the beast advancing on her with one purpose. That was to end her life.

Dancing back with graceful steps to her sister's back she gritted through her teeth. "I don't have a pooch."

Jeanette frowned then with a series of heterogeneous moves managed a particularly well executed move to snap a kick and break the neck of one of her attackers dropping it to the floor, "Then what do you call that white wolf that was in the apartment. Which by the way where is it, we could use its help about now."

Josette pacing her sisters moves with a counter balanced action, pivoted on her toes, ducked, parried with a kick then spun back to leap across the room and take up her position at her siblings back, spoke softly, "I call him Radu, you nit."

Seeing the remote for her windows, Josette spoke one word. "Remote." Jeanette instinctively took up a T stance so she could do a three eighty pivot to defend while Josette rolled grabbed the remote and hit the button, locking down her apartment with metal grade shutters that allowed no sunlight in the room. The minute those blinds were in place, Josettes office door opened and from the gloaming of her office, a purity of whiteness unfolded and with incredible strength and speed leapt into the room and joined the foray of battle.

"Jig is up Radu, she knows who you are. You might do better joining us in human form."

The white wolf's form shimmered and reformed to that of a man. "Shit, I gave a vampire a bath." Jeanette muttered, which elicited a smile from Radu ducking his opponent's formidable claw-like hand to avoid decapitation.

Rushing forward Radu laughed, "I rather enjoyed our bath time together my dear."

Jeanette was embarrassed and growing angrier by the minute with this cat and mouse game she had been playing with her aggressor, using the coffee table, she did a hand stand par core style over the table launching herself into her attackers body catching him around the neck with her legs she twisted and broke its neck.

As another moved in for a kill, she released her hold on her dead opponent twisted around and caught the second attacker by his neck with both arms and in a backwards flipped heard the bone crunching crack of its neck in her arms. "Told you she would be embarrassed and pissed."

Josette and Radu sat back to watch Jeanette, color high, eyes fixed with pupils dilated with her emotions, dispatched the last of the demons with a decidedly sickening crrrrrack of its neck.

Radu was impressed. The three surveyed the room. "Well guess that is Gabriel's horn being sounded, they are on the move, which means mother is also under attack." Josette observed the array of bodies that laid in shambled mess of her living room. "I am getting a little sick and tired of this crap, why does it always have to be my house."

Jeanette sighed, "Because you are the guardian. So you are the biggest threat."

Radu snickered, "I guess they have not heard about you." He smiled asJeanette shot him a deadly look, "Shut up. I still owe you for that nasty trick last night."

Radu glanced from Josette to Jeanette. "You two would have been impressive to see in battle during the war with the Ottomans."

Josette pushed past Radu to pick up her phone. Punching three buttons she waited. "Assemble the team, we have movement." She pressed one button, and then pressed two buttons. "Clean up my apartment seven bodies to be bagged and burned." Josette slid her phone in her tight fitting body suit, looked to Radu and Jeanette. "You two can worry about your mistaken identity problem later, we got to move. Radu you in or you waiting this one out?"

Radu smiled as he looked from Josette to Jeanette, winking at Jeanette he bowed, "By all means count me in."

Jeanette barely looked at Radu passing him, "That was really shitty what you did. You should have told me." Her words were born more of embarrassment than anger moving towards the door.

Josette opened her closet door took out a heavy coat, glasses and a hat, pitching them to Radu, she ordered, Radu surveyed the decidedly feminine articles of clothing, "I am expected to wear these?"

He studied the red hat with decorative feathers, " Sorry, I don't have men's clothing, those will protect you until we get to the ready room. There are only three spots to worry about any kind of ultra violet rays. Now lets move."

Jeanette smiled, "You at least will be making a fashion statement if Vogue shows up for pictures."

Radu glowered quickly donning the apparel and followed her out into the hallway. The first such spot that allowed the morning rays to enter the hallway. "Once we get past the next two spots, we will be in the elevator and headed subterranean. I will take you to the dressing room where you will need to suit up. . ."

Again, the two women moved in tandem when two figures darted out of side junctures in a forward attack. Jeanette dodged an attack, ran forward and slid on her knees to come up under the creature that gave the appearance of an emaciated ape, with its huge nappy forehead, over sized knuckle dragging the floor.

The difference was this ape had elongated teeth that dripped with ooze that decimated what it touched. "Shit, they mean business, acid demons."

Jeanette turned to her sister and Radu, "Go on, I will take care of these two just call it in for bag and burn."

Radu did not wish to leave the woman that so closely resembled the woman he loved. "I want to help."

Jeanette shook her head. "Go before you get me killed mutt."

She threw the words over her shoulder as she faced off with the two demons. Carelessly Radu had stepped into the rays of sunlight and felt his arms begin to sizzle. Stepping back, he turned to Josette as he clutched his arm. "Will she be able to handle them?"

Josette nodded, "She cut her teeth on acid demons. Me, I get burned each time. Come on, if they are sending this many to attack, we have to hurry, or we won't be able to save my mother."

That is when Radu knew, she did love her mother and she was worried. If she was worried, he knew he had to be as concerned as she was about Vicki. Picking up his pace, he moved down the hallway past the third light source and dove head first into the elevator.

Josette clicked her phone with two button pushed, "Bag and burn body retrieval, my hallway." She put the phone back in her pocket hit two buttons at the same time on the elevator. The doors slid shut and they were left in silence. "You do love her."

Josette gave a sideways glance at the man beside her. "Of course I love her. I just don't agree with her methods."

Radu studied her and noted she'd not had much sleep. "You're tired, are you going to be able to do this with little or no sleep?"

The elevator stopped and the door opened up to a flurry of frantic activity in the main office.

"Don't have a choice. Later I will sleep, for now we have a job to do. You need a suit, come on." She led him into the chaos that was the heart of SHADOWS operations. A tall angular featured man what could be termed ruggedly handsome fell into step next to Josette as they moved towards the dressing room.

"I see you brought the vamp." He glanced past Radu then commented, "Nice Hat, new fashion statement for the undead?"

Josette did not feel like arguing with Cameron. " Shut up Cameron. I brought Radu, he is going to help."

Cameron afforded a brief nod of acknowledgement to Radu. Then moved to a change of subject. "Where is Jeanette, didn't she get the order?"

Radu could tell the man caused Josette to bristle; the very air between them was palatable with friction.

Her response was brief delivered with staccato phrases of a no nonsense tone. "Upstairs. Two acids. Will be here shortly." Extracting a thin metallic card from her form-fitting suit, she slid it past the security lock and waited for the door to open. "Radu, in here, suit up, we will wait for you here."

Radu peered around the room, stepped through and the door slid shut. He looked at a locker room, the walls were crisp and clean, along one wall were metal narrow doors with numbers assigned. Along another wall hung suits similar to what Jeanette and Josette wore. Moving to the body suits he took one off the rack, then he curiously looked around and began to undress.

"Are you really going to trust Vald Tepes main henchman?" Cameron stepped in front of Josette as she leaned with her back to the wall.

"Why not? He loves my mother he was willing to die for her at Castle Dracul." Cameron, who towered a good foot and half over Josette, leaned into her while bracing his arm over her head.

Pinning her with his dark direct look he caught her gaze with his penetrating stare. "So we are going back to the time we first met?"

Josette did not want to show any signs of weakness with Cameron peering down locking his gaze with her gaze. She knew, they were going back to the very first time they met. It should have unnerved her but she was calm and collected.

"Yep." She said and crossed her arms starring right back into the soulless dark eyes. "We are going back to the time of your salvation and now your time of reckoning or retribution."

She watched the slow easy smile move over the well-chiseled features and for the first time she felt fear. Cameron Dragonsbane was going to face his brother of the underworld, a man most knew as de diabolo mortis, the devil of death or as he was called Baal. Usually Josette would have felt more confident except she knew that Cameron had a particularly nasty grudge against his brother for his banishment to the ninth hell.

Cameron had been born to the darkness and suckled at his mother teat in darkness. It was their fateful meeting that had brought him to the light. Though she had the light of purity and goodness blended in her soul, Cameron was darkness complete, his soul had been washed to the gray world of in between.

He could go either direction, the decision was up to him. Now they were preparing to follow her mother to the very pits of Baal's world, Josette could not be sure if Cameron would finally give in to his very nature and turn on them trapping them forever in hell.

Cameron felt her fear; he could smell it pouring from her pours. To demonstrate his abilities at perceiving her uncertainty and fear he lowered his head to her neck and pointedly sniffed her, "Your showing fear little lamb, do you think I am leading you to the slaughter?"

Josette pushed off from the wall and he caught her to him. Pressing his body into hers she could feel his arousal and that made her uncomfortable. Josette had pressed her palms to his wide chest and she could smell his primal excitement at such close proximity of her body to his.

Forcing herself to relax she spoke more of irritation than fear, "I think you could turn on me in a heart beat Cameron. I know you hate your brother more for his betrayal than your desire to surrender me to the darkness. You are the unknown Cameron. You thrive in this and embrace it with as much passion as you declare you have for me. So if this is to be my slaughter, I go in good company."

The moment had grown into a air of intolerable tension which was broken by a voice, "Well you two gonna play patty cake all day or are we going to get this circus on the road?"

Jeanette's sarcastic intrusion was enough to break the moment between Cameron and Josette. Josette saw the dark look of irritation that flittered across his eyes at her sister's intrusion of their intimate moment.

Cameron reluctantly released Josette turned to face Jeanette. "The acids?"

Jeanette shrugged, "Dead, what would you expect?"

Cameron stepped past the two sisters, "I would expect nothing less."

He left them in the hallway as his broad shouldered figure disappeared down the hallway. "What the hell was that about?" Jeanette stepped next to her sister.

"Posturing, he is getting ready for his confrontation with Baal."

The door to the dressing room opened and Radu stepped through now dressed as his contemporaries.

They looked him over, "Coat."

Jeanette said as she pointedly looked at his male attributes and saw they were definitely outlined in his jumpsuit.

Josette followed her sister's line of sight and nodded, "Coat."

Josette disappeared into the dressing room and returned with duster styled coat in black. "Here, you need to put this on."

Radu looked down and then up with a wide smile, "I think I like this time and these clothes."

Jeanette took the coat from her sister and shoved it into Radu's chest. "Coat or you stay here bucko."

Radu instinctively grabbed the coat and watched her walk away. "Are you not going to wear a coat? You too are equally as distracting in that suit you know."

Josette watched her sister's figure stiffen and she turned to pass them entering the dressing room, she emerged wearing a coat. "Happy?'

She walked away again, to a glib response from Radu, "I fancied the view myself."

Jeanette muttered, "You need to muzzle your mutt."

Radu burst forth with a hearty laugh. "I rather like her, she has grit."

Josette started after her sister, "Yeah, keep it up and you will find that grit up your ass, come one we have to meet in the war room."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With Maggie's and Carolyn's help Adam had his wounds dressed and was being properly pampered by the attention of both women. "Is Vicki ok?"

Adam looked into Carolyn's bright blue eyes and felt himself drowning in their depths. "Thank you Carolyn." He reached to take her hand and found his over powered her tiny hands.

She smiled and gently pulled her hand from his. "You are welcome Adam. Now, Vicki wants you to rest. She said you fought really hard with that thing that got away."

Adam shook his head. "Vicki made it disappear."

Carolyn knew he was a special needs person with limited comprehension so she accepted his description of what had occurred in the bathroom when he went to save her sister.

"Yes, well she wants you to rest." She helped guide him to his bed, and encouraged him to lie down. Like a confused child, Adam lay on the bed and allowed Carolyn to cover him. "Now rest we have a lot happening to day and you will have a lot of new people to meet."

Adam smiled and it changed the overall look of his poor scared face. "Thank you Carolyn." She nodded, smiled, patted his shoulder and moved to the door. He watched her go; he rolled over and smiled, she made him feel special. Adam closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Vicki was feeling her struggle with the demon. Her body was bruised and she hurt from head to toe. Moving gingerly she sat on the edge of her bed. Using care, she slid her foot into her shoes and stood. "Now, to make sure that Cook has everything ready for an early lunch."

She was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her husband and wanted everything perfect for them. Moving with care she made her way to the stairs and paused, the room was filling with that odd static feel she had experienced before. "Hello?"

Her call was soft and her look inquisitive to her surroundings. "Hello to you too." Carolyn laughed lightly approaching her sister. "Who were you looking for just now?" Carolyn looked around the landing.

"I guess I heard you and did not see you. What are your plans this morning?" Carolyn fell into step next to her sister moving down the stairs to the foyer.

"I thought I would go to Collinwood, check on things there have Sandy clean moms and dad's room and have it ready for their return and I am sure she will want the family together for dinner, the thing is at which house."

Vicki shook her head. "Why not have it here, I am sure Cook can prepare a nice meal for everyone and we all will then be reunited under one roof."

Carolyn thought a moment, "True I just hope they are not too tired from their honeymoon to want to come here for dinner."

Vicki had not thought about that and nodded, "I forgot how tired Barnabas and I were when we got back from our honeymoon. Do you want me to ask Cook to come over and help Mrs. Johnson."

Carolyn pursed her lips and walked to the drawing room. "I suppose so, do you think she will mind?"

Vicki shook her head. "No, I am sure she will be delighted to help out."

Vicki stood by the front bay window and anxiously watched the drive; she could see the narrow expanse of the driveway past the huge oak tree that obscured her view to the gated entrance to her home. She loved that tree; it provided shade in the summer and a wind block in the winter. She had visualized her children playing in that tree after she and Barnabas had married.

Now it blocked her view. Then she saw it, a sliver of black and then the Bentley was moving down the driveway. Excitement flooded her and she made a dash for the front door throwing it open just as Barnabas bounded up the steps to sweep his wife up and swing her around. "Vicki, my love, my most precious darling love."

He broke his embrace, tipped her back and deeply kissed her. Vicki could feel his excitement in his embrace; the kiss sealed his passion with a hint of his arousal.

Her mind danced with the thoughts of their shared passion for the night ahead. Quentin and Daphne followed at a more sedate pace allowing the lovers a chance to share their reunion. Vicki glanced past Barnabas shoulder and asked, "Where are Julia and Elliott?"

Barnabas linked his arm around her waist and escorted her into the house. "We let them off at their house. After they have had a chance to rest, they will join us for supper this evening. I understand we are dining at Collinwood?"

Vicki fell into step with her husband and entered their home. "Yes, mother and dad will be home around 3 and we wanted the family together."

Daphne and Quentin entered the foyer closing the door behind them. "Which is why, I invited Quentin and Daphne to spend the night here. I understand while we were gone there was a busted pipe at Rose Cottage it was flooded and the water froze the doors shut. There is a repair crew working around the clock to get the place habitable for them."

"I had Cook prepare lunch and its ready whenever you want to eat." Vicki released her hold but found her husband was not ready to let her go.

Pulling her back in his arms he whispered into her neck, "Where are you going? I am not about to let you go now I have you in my arms."

She was trying to be patient but she knew she had to tell him what had transpired between her and Lang. "Darling, there is a little something I need to tell you."

Adam appeared at the head of the stairs and watched her in Barnabas's arms, seeing him drag her back appearing to want to hurt her, Adam screamed, "NO!" and jumped to the first floor from the landing of the second floor ready to charge Barnabas, "NO! YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!" He screamed and charged.

"No Adam, stop!"

Quentin looked startled and ready to jump to his cousin's defense until Vicki recognized the wild man for them.

"Adam, stop." She held out her arm and stood between Barnabas who wanted to drag his wife away from the charging madman only to see she knew this creature and very well from the way she was acting.

"Adam, this is my husband Barnabas. Barnabas this is Adam, the little thing I needed to tell you about."

Quentin held Daphne behind him, "If you call that little, I would hate to see your version of big."

Vicki looked from Quentin to Adam, back to Barnabas. "Adam, calm yourself and remember what we practiced."

Adam relaxed then looked from his Vicki to Barnabas. Barnabas could sense this being held closeness to his wife and he spoke cautiously so as to not upset the large man.

"Vicki would you care to explain?"

Vicki let her shoulders sag then she turned, "Adam go to your room please."

Adam held his position, "Are you going to be ok?"

She smiled, "More than ok Adam, my husband and the rest of my family are home, so please as a favor to me, go to your room." Giving her one last look, Adam moved pass Vicki to the stairs. Like a chastised child being sent to bed he moved, with shoulders slumped, head bent and dragging his feet.

Vicki moved to the drawing room and collapsed on the chair in front of the fireplace. Her day was getting longer with each passing minute. Barnabas, Daphne and Quentin turned to face her. "Well where to begin."

She muttered softly knowing full well they were looking to her for an explanation. One she was sure she did not want to give but was forced to at this moment. "Please don't look at me like that. I can assure you there is a perfectly good explanation for everything. It is going to take a little time. So, please sit and just let me explain."

Barnabas sat in the chair next to his wife, while Daphne and Quentin looked on feeling like a third wheel on a two wheel vehicle. "Maybe we should go to Collinwood."

Vicki glanced at them both. "No, this actually pertains to all of us. It involves Lang and the reason I feel he set you adrift at sea."

This piqued their interest and they moved to bring chairs into a comfortable little circle. "Do explain I am all ears." Quentin tried to offer a smile to break the tension.

In a faltering voice, Vicki began her tale of how she was taken by force from the house by Clark. How Lang had after she had reverted to vampiric state, his use of her as a life force for his creation. With each moment of her tale, Barnabas was growing more and more enraged and was holding his cold fury in his body.

He was so angry he had to control the tremble that was beginning form from his effort to keep his anger contained. She finished her story resulting in Adam escaping with her from the house and how they had stayed hidden for a week in the west wing of Collinwood. She was exhausted. "It was not until I was held on that table after the vampires curse was drained from my body that I realized what was Lang's true nature."

Quentin seeing the control his cousin was displaying offered, "A madman intent on playing God and wanting you to bring his creation to life, I would venture."

Vicki shook her head. "No, he was the vampire that had been feeding on me in Martinique."

That did it, the minute she said Lang was a vampire, Barnabas was up out of his chair and marching to the door. Quentin followed close behind. "Where are you going?"

Barnabas stopped and looked at his cousin, "You have to ask? I am going to kill him."

Vicki had sprung up behind her husband. "Barnabas, I had not finished my story please come back." He could see the distress in her eyes so relenting he moved back to the drawing room.

Vicki folded her arms under her breasts and rested them on her stomach. "After Adam and I were discovered by Mr. Cane, he informed me that Lang's clinic had burnt and they had found three bodies in the clinic. They thought it was Lang and the Clarks. I am sure its not. Needless to say, he has not been seen since my kidnapping."

Barnabas sat and looked with sympathy on his wife as he fumed secretly plotting Lang's demise. "Have you felt him since your return home?"

Vicki shook her head. "No, but I don't feel he is dead. I think he has left the area for now. I have no doubt he will return for Adam more so than me."

Barnabas was frustrated and it was all he could do not to rise out of his chair hunt Lang down and drive a stake through his black heart. Quentin studied his cousin and his cousin's wife as they both were at a loss as to what to do next.

"Well my suggestion is to let this go for today and we will decide on a course of action tomorrow, because tomorrow is another day."

Vicki glanced gratefully to Quentin. "That is not the end of it Quentin, I was attacked earlier by what I believe was a demon. It had gotten in the room and tried to drown me in the bathtub. If not for Adam I fear your home coming would have been far more traumatic than just meeting Adam." The three were sitting tensely and shocked hearing this new accounting of evil unleashed at Collinwood.

Barnabas stood and knelt next Vicki's side, "Vicki, my precious Vicki, How can I help? What can be done to stop this madness?"

In his own mind he wanted to find Lang and kill him. Knowing he would not be able to locate him until he was ready to make his presence know, Barnabas had to wait and be patient. Vicki glanced at the tender love displayed in her husband's gaze and knew there was little any of them could do unless they knew who and what was attacking their family.

Placing her fingertips against his face she smiled at him sadly, "There is not much either of us can do at this point my love. Not until we know why and what."

Quentin looked at Daphne, "I am not so sure I want you in the middle of this, so I am sending you to Collinsport to the Collinsport Inn, I will put up protections to prevent anything from harming you."

Daphne looked into Quentin's eyes and shook her head. "If we are going to be married Quentin, then we need to stay together. We can fight this on a united front more than divided and apart."

Barnabas held Vicki's hand looking into her eyes. "You are unharmed?"

Vicki cupped her husbands face in her palm, "I am unharmed, now it is your turn, all of you to tell me what happened in Martinique."

Quentin sat back in his chair, "Lang had come by after you all had left. He was wanting to see you and Barnabas told him you were resting and he was not about to awaken you."

Barnabas nodded, "I wanted to kill him after Julia told me he had diluted your serum to keep your condition under control, that was why you were having those episodes and later we discovered you had been attacked by a vampire on the island. We were beside ourselves with worry and concern another reason to get you off the island."

Vicki sighed sitting back against the chair. "Those days when I thought I was going mad because I could hear and see things none of you seemed to see or hear."

Quentin stood and paced to the fireplace leaning his arm on the mantle he sighed. "We were all indulging in cigars and brandy except of course for Elliott,"

Vicki smiled, "He was having sherry."

Quentin chuckled, "You know our dear Professor well. We offered Lang a drink at first he declined, then he agreed after we offered a second time only he wanted to refresh our glasses."

Barnabas nodded again, "Except I was not drinking brandy that evening. I had declined and to keep from putting my hands around the man's throat I had turned my back on him, my mistake."

Quentin slid his hand into his pocket as he leaned on the mantle and thought a moment; "I think I was the first to fall to some kind of drug he had given us in our drinks. I was unconscious and from what Barnabas says, Elliott followed soon after. That left Barnabas who charged Lang and was given quite the nasty knock on the head rendering him unconscious. When we all awoke, we were adrift in a dingy out in the ocean. We knew we would need to find land soon or we would surely all suffer from heat stroke."

Barnabas moved to sit again in his chair not wanting to let her hand go, he drug his chair closer to hers. "That is when we saw land about a mile away, so we began to row towards landfall."

"Once we got to the shore, we beached the dingy, later we used it as part of a lean too and we explored the island. It was deserted except for some minor inhabitants other than the three of us, we were literally stranded. For us it began a time for survival and waiting. So we did what was expected, built a signal fire and foraged for food."

Quentin had paused in the telling of his story as he thought about how close they had come to being marooned. Barnabas picked up where Quentin had left off and proceeded how they had spent the first four nights on the beach fighting off mosquitoes and sand fleas. Then as rations began to diminish they were forced to forage further inland to find water and food. They turned to Daphne for her to pick up from her point.

Daphne nodded slowly, "We were frantic when we heard you were missing and we had no idea Vicki that you were missing so Julia and I flew to Martinique and that dreadful Inspector was no help at all. He got very nasty with Julia so we took matters into our own hands and contacted Neiva and Patricia. After that it was just a matter of them using your friends Aerith and Earwayna to locate Barnabas, Quentin and the Professor. "

Vicki smiled hearing her sisters had helped. "Oh I must thank them for their help. Do go on."

Daphne shook her head. "I would never have believed in elements being near human had I not witness their powers personally. We were following the blowing wind then on the horizon there was a water spout that seemed to hoover in one spot then it began to move as it moved towards the island it held stationary until we got close then it dissipated. I then saw the two join together to lead us to a cave where we found the three of them, the rest is they were rescued, we made it back to the island and we came home."

Vicki stood amazed; "Oh you did not tell her the important part of our stay in that cave."

Quentin was very amused by this part. "While Barnabas was exploring the cave, he found where pirates had hidden their treasure, so we came home very wealthy with golden Spanish coins and some very nice pieces of jewelry. We plan to have it appraised and we divided the find between us and gave a bag of the coins to Neiva and Patricia, which made them happy they would not have to work for the evil Doctor again."

Quentin had been amused by this part of the story and began to chuckle. Barnabas reached into his pocket and pulled out a emerald ring. "For you my sweet."

He took her right hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. It fit her like a glove. "Oh my this must be worth a small fortune."

Barnabas smiled, "I had it appraised before we left the island. Mr. Sanchez came by the house and estimated it's worth 1.4 million."

Vicki's eyebrows raised in shock. "We must put it up before it's stolen or lost."

Barnabas folded his hand over hers and spoke softly. "Then I could not admire it on your finger." Lifting her hand to his lips he kissed it lightly.

Vicki was bathed in the warmth of his love she peered at her husband and was so grateful he was home. How was she to know that too soon their whole life was to take an abrupt turn and send their lives plummeting into the abyss of nine hells and her husband was be returned to his former self a blood seeking creature of the night. Their happy reunion was too soon to be short lived.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Timothy Stokes studied the fetus that was Josette, he watched as she developed through to the third trimester and smiled, "Soon, little missy we can return you to your mother."

The fetus opened her eyes and looked at Timothy and she smiled, moving her small delicate hand to the tubes side. He put his fingertip up to her hand and watched her try to curl her finger around his finger. "Stokes you know you are risking a lot going against protocol for this."

It was a statement more than a question and the questioner was female. Turning he peered at Isabella Gravatas, the team leader of the Charlie Team of SHADOWS. "Yeah I know but I would rather risk it all then loose it all for nothing."

She was striking with her platinum hair, impossibly green eyes, and a body that would drive many men to distraction. Rumor had it by just walking down the street one day she caused a wreck as a poor sucker was so caught up in watching her move he got distracted and drove his car into a light post. Timothy knew she had an interest in him but he was not interested in her. She shook her head moved from the room.

The man was a fool, a brilliant fool but a fool none the less. They were about to face one of the biggest assaults from the dark powers initiative since her memory could recall in this new century and it was all because of that things mother.

If she had not been aligned to the greater good she would have been tempted to turn the mother over to Baal in exchange for some peace and quiet. A deeper part of her knew that would not be an option without loosing her humanity. Moving to the war room she pushed down her natural feelings of just plain not giving a flying turd over what was about to happen and slide into resolve to do what she did the best and that was kill demons.

She arrived in time to hear Team Alpha was about to fold and that Team Beta would follow, then her team would be up. The Head of Operations droned on as to what the objective would be and to avoid soft target casualties that would raise public awareness to the existence of such things as demons, werewolves, vampires and ghouls.

She just wanted the briefing over so she could get out there and in the action. Then she showed up, the high and mighty Miss Thang herself, the commander turned the briefing over to her and Isabella was doing a slow burn. If she had not been so resentful, she might have heard one of the most important pieces of information.

She would have heard that this was the holy grail of all incursions and that they should be alert that it was headed by something more than some demon under lord. Only half listening to Josette she failed to hear the name of Baal being mentioned. The last thing she heard was a dismissal and the arrival of Delta Team.

Josette looked around at the green recruits in the room and her heart sank because she knew with an assault as large as this one, they were under siege by more than some penny anny under lord. Baal was a pain in her ass he had been that burning hemorrhoid that had held her attention since her conception.

This time she was not as confident about going into this foray because of Cameron. After the briefings were over she met up with her team and moved past the flux lab. She knew she could not enter that room because she was in there in fetal form and to occupy the same dimension as herself put her own life at risk. She had been mad at her mother for what she thought was her stupidity over most of her life.

In this here and now, she knew her mother had loved her unconditionally that most of her mistakes in her life had been from ignorance not stupidity. A pang of guilt ate at her because this was a time that her mother might possibly die from this incursion if she messed up.

That truly scared her. She knew why Radu had fallen in love with her mother. Mother was one of those women that sucked in the darkest souls and wanted them to see into the light. She was a natural white power. Josette had not fully understood this for many years until today when she knew they all could die and the world would be plunged into one of the darkest times in existence.

Though her team was now in fold, she would be the last to leave. Moving to the scenario control room, she moved into the three hundred sixty degree screen room and stood on a center dais. "Parameters to one eighty."

She spoke to the computer. The technically enhanced voice held a distinctly British female's voice responded, "Access code please."

Josette turned to the monitor that rose on a pneumatic lift. Josette had a small panel of numbered buttons. Without looking she laid her palm over the panel and typed in her access code and waited. A blue ultra violet light scanned her hand, then her body. "DNA completed, please do proceed with your request."

Josette manually input the data she requested into the system. "Bethany, run Operation Mother Rescue 25 May, 1968." There was a series of lights that flashed briefly and the sound of the search engine as it ran the data banks for her request.

"Located, Rescue of Victoria Winters, twentieth century fifth month, twenty-fifth day nineteen hundred and sixty-eight. Statistical outcome as follows . . ." The computer ran through the casualty list, the probable data gleaned from the mission and the recruitment value of those captured.

"Bethany, please play the recruitment of Cameron Dragonsbane." The screen in front of her blurred with static air and then there it was her first mission to rescue her mother . . .

Sorin pressed his body against the wall of his prison; he had tried to destroy the hydra. He had succeeded in positioning and preparing for a launch forward that would allow him to drive his sword deep into the heart of the beast. Raising his sword he pushed forward and landed on the outer front scale of the horror that was a hydra.

Raising his sword he felt the beast shudder then he was falling when the hydras' form melted and was no more. Sorin lay on the floor looking around stunned by what had just happened. A deep voice that echoed the chamber, "Well done Sorin of Clan Tepes. You have surprised me with your determination to win this battle. For that I grant you a favor, name it and it is yours."

Sorin stood and looked around the room, confused and hopeful. "Who offers such a boon to this humble servant of Prince Vlad?"

From a radiant glow of light a figure stepped forward from the blackness that had surrounded him. He wore a black robe that was lined with hieroglyphic designs in gold. His face was timeless and would have Sorin believe they were the same age. His hair was black as coal and his eyes were even darker than his hair, he wore a stylishly cut beard and mustache and now the shadows around him formed a half circle and flanked him on both sides.

He noted his entourage was women of varying sizes and great beauty. He carried a staff of pure obsidian black and he rested against it for support. "I, Baal the god of Death ask you Sorin Dragomir, what do you desire the most as a reward?" He had not heard his true last name in many a century so this truly must be the God he said he was. Sorin thought only a moment and then spoke his wish.

"I want Victoria Winters Collins as my mate in your hell for the rest of our lives. I desire her husband Barnabas Collins to be returned to what he was a vampire so he roams the earth desolate and damned for the rest of eternity."

Baal nodded, "So be it, your wish will be granted, I will send forth my minions and have this mortal woman brought to you. You shall reside at my side as my right hand successor for the rest of eternity and be afforded all the rights thereof. You have proven your worth for this honor and from this day forward you shall be known as Baalescu, son of Baal."

As soon as Baal had uttered these words another shadowed coalesced into being and stood behind Baal. Sorin looked at the man that stood a full head taller than Baal. "Caan, come and say hello to your nephew." Sorin watched the man and determined the arrogance of the man was written in the way he stood and how he looked down his nose at those around him.

"I am sending you on a mission Caan, you will go to the surface world and find a woman named Victoria Winters Collins, you will bring her here as a gift from me to this man I now call my son."

Caan wearing a centurion's cape and helm looked bored nodded to his brother and stepped back disappearing into the darkness once again. Sorin had never felt fear, looking at this man did give him pause, he was a dangerous man and a wild power that Sorin recognized immediately having shared in that power with Vlad. Baal turned to the bevy of scantily clad beauties that stood around their master.

They wore golden chains of enslavement and tribute to their master and awaited his desire or requests. "Ladies, take my son to his new chambers and entertain him as he wishes. " The girls moved forward eager to please their master and this handsome new man that had just been given over to their care.

Caan moved through the chamber of time, his figure changing from that of a centurion solider to that of a businessman and so dressed he stepped through to the streets of Collinsport Maine. Looking around he frowned, there was a subtle break in the time continuum he knew it and he waited and watched.

From the dark ally, he saw her for the first time, she was slender and graceful as she tumbled from the alley only to roll to a standing position and run back into the alley. The noises gave evidence that there was a fight; a monumental fight and he surmised it was a fight with a demon, one of Mammon's slug demons, he stood leaning negligently against the wall watching this incredible female.

She ran up the side of the wall back flipping to the demons shoulders and neck, locking her legs around its neck she reached into that tight fitting suit and withdrew a razor sharp wire, wrapping it the demons head was cleaved from its body. Tumbling backwards she rolled off the creatures body.

Taking the wire which was her weapon; she tucked it back into her jacket pocket; then she reached for her cell phone, dialing two numbers she spoke quickly and to the point, "Collins, one for bag and burn behind the Blue Whale, we will fold in 3-2-1." The image fizzled from his view and he was impressed. He had to know who she was and from where she came. It mattered not for now; he had an assignment for his brother and had to see it done.

This was a boring assignment and well beneath his capabilities. Stepping back into the now deserted streets of Collinsport, he had to find this woman and bring her to hell. Moving to the one place that would best suit his need for information he entered the Blue Whale tavern and took a seat in the corner booth.

There he sat and waited. Bob, the bartender moved to take his order. Caan looked at Bob and spoke softly, "Whiskey sour." Caan laid a five-dollar bill on the table and continued to wait. When Bob returned with change and his drink, Caan waved him away, "Keep the change." Sitting quietly he knew he would not have to wait long. The place would provide him with what he needed, information. It did not disappoint. The evening began to take hold, the town's denizens and populace started to filter into the smoke filled parlor.

"Yah, Hank we got the invitation to the big house. The old lady is thrilled; to me it's just a smack in the face. If we mattered we would have been invited to the weddin."

That was from a middle-aged man wearing a seaman's jacket and reeked of rotted fish parts. Wrinkling his nose Caan listened to what his buddy was saying.

"Well Joab, it's a Collins gathering, means you will be fed well and allowed to enter the great house on the hill."

The one called Joab sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I know its just for the most part of my career in their cannery that woman was considered the witch on the hill, when truth be told she was a bitch on the hill."

The one called Hank obviously did not hold the contempt for the Collins family as his friend had. "Well she paid for her sins, and best you remember its her signature on your pay cheek its week."

More of the ilk that was this town's populace began to filter into the bar and the conversations ranged from the marriage of the matriarch on the hill to the town's sheriff to the newest members of the Collins family.

Finally, a lovely young woman of some note garnered attention entered on the arm of a handsome youthful man. Many of the patrons greeted her with a hearty "Hello Maggie, Joe, nice evenin ain't it?"

She greeted those that hailed her and then she and her companion sat at one of the tables awaiting another couple, which arrived shortly after they had. The tall lanky frame of the male complimented the slender form of the pretty brunette on his arm. "Quentin! Daphne over here!" Joe hailed them over to their table. The one called Quentin held the chair for the young pretty lady and then turned his chair around and straddled it draping himself over the back of the chair he ordered brandy for he and his companion while Maggie had a coke and Joe had a whiskey.

"So, what do you think about that tale Vicki had about Adam earlier."

Quentin sighed and looked at Daphne, "I believe Vicki, if she says Lang is you know what she says he is, then he is just that and I do not doubt her word on the matter."

Daphne shook her head. "It's incredible that while we were gone she had been kidnapped by Lang and used in some kind of horrible experiment. I always thought Lang was an odd duck but this takes the cake."

Daphne shifted as Bob sat her brandy in front of her and Quentin's in front of him, "Hey Quentin, I heard you and Barnabas were back. How was island life?"

Again, another one of his targets mentioned. "Island life was great Bob, you should try it sometime especially after winters here in Maine."

Bob laughed, "Well if I can get the old lady out of the country then I would try it."

Quentin laid a ten on his tray and waved him off, "Keep the change Bob." Quentin looked around and noted Caan in the corner nursing his drink. Dropping his eyes, he turned back to Joe and Maggie, "Speaking of, after they are done with the festivities at Collinwood, Barnabas and Vicki said they would meet us here for a nightcap."

Maggie seemed delighted, "I want to see her in a more lighten mood. What with her being attacked this morning in her room, I wonder she would be up for getting out."

Daphne sipped her drink, "My concern was for her baby. She and the baby could have been killed today."

Caan wondered who could want to harm a pregnant woman and the thought his brother had sent him to retrieve this woman so it could have been anyone. He needed to move on extricating her to the underworld before whomever or what ever wanted her dead succeeded.

This sure would have angered his brother. A change in room pressure and his gaze drifted to the door when a lovely woman in the flush of her pregnancy entered followed by a distinguished man that held an air of the otherworldly to him.

The foursome at the table waved to the arrival of the couple. "Barnabas, Vicki over here! Bob! A brandy and . . . "

Vicki smiled and Caan was struck by the natural innocent beauty she was, "Water please or a ginger ale." Bob nodded and went to prepare their drinks. Barnabas helped Vicki with her coat and then removed his own Inverness jacket to drape over the back of their chairs.

Vicki smiled and was enjoying her evening until something dark pervaded her surroundings and her hackles rose, as did the hair on her arms. Subtly she shifted and let her gaze travel the room and her gaze came to rest on the dark figure of the man in the corner.

His gaze was penetrating and it tore through the core of her being. Whispering softly, she spoke one word, "protect." And Caan was astonished his probe was cut short by a powerful surge and a wall of light lay over the party at the table. "Well, well you are a white witch. How interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Caan smiled, she was a powerful white witch but her power was nothing compared to his power. Rising he moved out of the bar intending to wait and follow them home so he could make his move and take her to hell. Drifting back into the darkness he was surprised to feel someone behind him. "I really would not do what you think you are going to do."

Shifting he spun and caught air. It had to be the woman from earlier. She had disappeared. Frowning he wondered what she was that she could move through time and dimensions like a hot knife through butter. "Um here tall dark and brooding."

He spun back around and she stood just out of grabbing distance from him. "That woman you have your eye set on is my mother. I am not about to allow you to change the balance of nature."

Caan smiled, and it was a chilling deadly smile. He had narrowed his ebony colored eyes, "You cannot be that woman's child. You are both the same age."

She liked his voice but could not be distracted by his incredibly dark rabid good looks or his voice. She thought a moment and shrugged, "Still I am her daughter and she is important to this timeline."

That nailed it for him; she was a 'Timefolder.' More than likely she was probably from the future and she was here now fighting demons and protecting her mother.

His cynicism was grating when he spoke, "Oh how sweet the little girl wants to protect her mommy. Well that is too bad for you, she is going with me before this night is over."

Josette sighed, "You big dumb types never learn do you? I said you are not going to take or bother my mother."

He laughed, "And what do you propose to do about it?"

Josette smiled and it was a delightfully impish smile, "Just this." She moved forward and he expected her to make an aggressive or combative move on him, all she did was place a button like silver disc on his jacket and then pressed a button on her cell phone. "Now."

Caan was unexpectedly transported back to the gates of nine hells. "What the . . ." He looked around and he was once again in his brother's throne room. Baal was unexpectedly surprised to see his brother standing center stage.

"Caan? Where is the mortal female?" Baal stood and moved towards the edge of his throne's dais.

Caan looked as puzzled at his appearance as Baal. "Who is this female?" Caan demanded from Baal.

Baal cocked his head and spoke with as much authority as he brother had used. "A mortal female that is the desire and interest of my new son. Why is she not here?"

Caan moved with force around the room and reasoned, "Because she is more than a mortal woman Baal, she is a white witch under the protection of a Timefolder, now maybe its time we had a talk with your newest son."

Baal looked pleasantly surprised as he heard this new information. "Have you seen the woman?"

Caan nodded, "Yes, she is very lovely, very pure and a very powerful white witch and she had a guardian. Which said guardian claims to be her daughter from the future."

Baal was entranced, "Really, perhaps she is worthy of our note. Do you know to whom she owes her powers?"

Caan blustered with his anger, "Brother, what difference does it make, she is not attainable at this time."

Baal frowned, "Everything is attainable if the right pressure is mounted, you brother have not completed my request. Return to the mortal realm and see what you can learn."

From the darkness another voice spoke, "I know who she is Baal and she is protected by Michael the arch-outrider of the all knowing and being that which is all that is just and right."

Baal turned and narrowed his gaze as he looked upon minus Deus, Deo autem mortis, his under god and devil that was allowed to use his name on the other world as Diablos.

"Step forward Diablos, miscreant of darkness and tell us what you know."

The red skinned demon sporting the beginnings of horns in his forehead moved into view.

"I sought to take her one night while she was under the power of Vlad Tepes, he thought she was his dead wife reborn in the body of Victoria Winters."

Baal nodded, "Show us this woman's image."

Diablos moved forward and commanded, "Bring forth the pool of seeing."

Small younglings of the underworld that bore only the barest resemblance to hairy human monkeys scurried to do the bidding and wheeled large round water filled black onyx tub into the room before Baal. "Show the one he seeks."

Diablos ordered of the water and waved his hand over the surface. The water surface began to ripple and then settled and from the water surface the water fed image of a woman of incomparable beauty appeared in three-dimensional form. The image took on color and form of Vicki's head, waving his hand again, the second image almost identical with only subtle differences formed. There you see they do resemble."

"She is very lovely, what makes her so special." Baal thought as far as women were concerned she was lovely a delicate beauty.

Diablos ordered, "Show her essence." Again, the water rippled and then reformed. Vicki's animated image in full form appeared as she stood on the top of widows hill, her body bathed in the glow of the soft light, her long dark hair trailed over her body and she was dressed in a soft white gown of diaphones material.

She was breath-taking bathed as she was in the soft moonlight, then her image shifted and she stood at the water's edge and was joined by the elements four and they laughed and danced in the moonlight and waves. Fair and fey looking he studied her image with those of the elements.

The glow of her purity shared by her sisters as she ran in the surf, laughed and allowed the elements to dance with her. Baal found her to be an epic beauty and astonished that she was bound by all four elements in shared harmony, "She is bonded to the sisters four, how is this possible?"

Diablos frowned, "Because she carries a greater gift in her womb, she is the mother of the hell mouth's guardian of the earth world. She bested one of my strongest witches with her powers. Michael guards her and protects her."

Baal studied the female and she fascinated him, "She would make a worthy addition to my house."

Caan was growing bored with all this posturing between the god and the demi god. "I thought you desired her for your son."

Baal shrugged, when I grow bored he can have her, right now he pleasures himself with the best of my house. They treat him with the same favor as they would me. They also care for his continued comfort. I want this woman Caan, you will bring her to me."

Caan looked at Baal, "if you want her brother why not go seek her for yourself."

Baal was growing annoyed by his brother's attitude. "Are you not capable of bringing her to me?"

Caan sighed, "I did not say that brother I said, she is unattainable at this time."

Baal moved to sit on his throne he angled his body bracing it with his obsidian staff he commanded, "Then you must bend the time to bring her here. What of her husband?"

Baal looked at his under god for an explanation, "He was at one time a vampire, he was cured of his affliction and now walks in daylight and no longer fears it."

Baal frowned, "He has escaped his affliction by being cured? How is this possible?"

Baal appeared unimpressed by such a statement. Diablos observing his master in a amenable mood offered, "A lady doctor who is a scientist cured him by means of medical manipulations of blood cells."

Baal contemplated this and found it ironic and muttered, "An inferior species that should have been sent to extinction a long time ago."

While Baal considered the imperfections of the vampire species, Diablos took the time to try and seek favor of his master, "My benevolent master I wish this one small dispensation for one of my own."

Baal recognized groveling when he saw it, "Go on." His words were soft and measured as he waited to see what his request would reveal.

He was not disappointed as he saw the sly smile of one of his underlings, " You see my Lord, if you please, only allow me to see this injustice of Barnabas Collins, righted, that is if not for me then for one of my faithful followers that still struggles to escape the fifth hell."

Baal stood his contempt for this lowly being starting to edge his anger. It had been his favorite's mistake that had created the situation she now found was her punishment and now Diablos wanted him to risk the balance of hells?

To ask him to bring war between the hells, he would seek to usurp what had stood for eons. Caan saw how the anger of such a request was building in his brother and he was no longer attentive to him. He watched somewhat amused his brother dealt with his underling, a demi god that had been so much like his newest son. "You dare to ask me to undo what was done for the sake of an underling? Not just an underling but a female underling?" Diablos knew he had gone too far with is request.

Angelique was special. "Sire, I ask only for what is right and fair to one that had followed us faithfully for three hundred years!"

Baal felt the arrogance of Diablos had gone way to far this time and wanted to teach him a lesson. With a voice that bordered on providence, he spoke with deliberate calculated ease "You want your follower brought out, then you can go fetch her." Diablos looked hopeful waiting for his request to be granted. He would have gladly gone to the fifth hell to retrieve her.

Baal's next words dealt the blow he had not expected; "However to make sure you are worthy of my future attention, you will do it as you were!"

Diablos knew this form was as he used to be and that was in near human form with only the rudimentary skills he had possessed. The skills he used when he first conquered the other hells before reaching this level.

Realizing his imminent danger he turned to plead. "My Lord I meant no disrespect, I only wanted to reward the loyalty of my minion Angelique Bouchard."

Baal was not in the mood to be coddled or appeased his demi god. He had thoughtless failed to recognize he had risked the existence of hell by his superficial request. Now he had to be shown he needed to learn humility to his Lord. Such stupidity for one of his chosen was unacceptable.

Baal shook his head and smiled, "No Diablos you will learn your proper respect, if this woman is worth your note, and then she surely would be worth your efforts or your life to help her leave the fifth hell and brought here to stand before my hydra."

Again, it was too late Diablos had sealed his fate and his anger boiled to the surface to spew forth leaving Baal no doubt that Diablos had become far to arrogant to share a spot with him in his ninth hell.

Charging the throne, Diablos shouted, "YOU! YOU ARE TOO ARROGANT AND STUPID TO SIT AT THE THRONE OF ALL HELLS. YOU SHOULD JOIN ME IN MY HELL QUEST!"

Baal seeing his advanced stood faced him and shouted, 'THEN, YOU WILL NOT MIND REMEMBERING FROM WHERE YOU COME!" Baal's eyes glowed with a red intensity taking his obsidian staff of power and tamped it on the ground once. With the tap Diablos was gone.

Baal was furious and Caan knew he would turn that fury on him, so to avoid any further confrontation with his brother, Caan slipped back into his darkness, and was once again on the surface holding the silver like button disk that she, the one who called herself the daughter, had placed on him sending him back to hell.

Glancing down at the disk he smiled, "So, little one you want to play with the big boys. So be it." Putting the disk in is suit pocket, he moved through the town in ethereal form watching and waiting for he knew that as long as he was around she would show herself again trying to best his skill level and this time he would be prepared.

Having searched the area for his mysterious beauty, he decided it was time to direct his attentions back to his primary target, Victoria Winters Collins and her husband Barnabas Collins. Drifting in his vaporous form, he found the house on the hill.

Pressing forward in his non-corporal state he drifted through the concrete walls into the house. He could smell her here, the one called Vicki. Drifting along to the three strongest areas of her essence he went first to an empty bedroom.

It was typical of what he termed a human female would enjoy. To wrap herself in the softness of the canopy bed, the subtle scent of perfume, she was not here so perhaps she was down the hall.

Passing through the time worn walls of the house, he stopped in a room. There in a twin bed lay a young boy. Frowning he looked the room over, her scent was not as strong here so she must have been here on several occasions with this human boy.

Looking upon the face of the child, he was surprised when the child sat up and looked at him. "Hello."

Caan floated over to the other side of the room and the boy's gaze followed his movement. "You can see me?"

David looked at him with open curiosity, "Yes." He had stated it with a sureness that left no doubt the child was gifted with a supernatural ability. "Who are you?"

David sat watching the strange man. "No one you know, I was looking for someone."

David brightened, "Josette? Sarah?" Those names held no interest to Caan, "No, are they friends of yours?"

He nodded, "They are missing and I was wondering if you know where they were?" Caan thought he would as a favor to this child; use his abilities to find his friends. He was feeling benevolent towards this unusual and lonely child. Caan searched the cosmos and not finding them then shifted his talent to the void, there he found two forms drifting in despair.

With a shift of his own innate proclivity he shifted them to the present and they appeared in the room by David's bed. The reunion would have been heart warming were it not for the fact that Caan prided himself on his ability to feel nothing for another being.

Shifting his form once more, he moved towards the location that held less of her essence, there he found a man and woman. The woman held the strongest contact though the man had a minor touch. So, this must have been her mother and father.

"Vicki looked pale tonight don't you think?" George had been sitting in front of the fireplace reading the paper while his wife went through her nightly beauty routine.

"I thought she looked a little wan. I think she had been grieving in Barnabas' absence, she loves him completely."

George had stood and moved to place a kiss on his wife's forehead. "As I love you my dear." Caan noted the older woman had blushed at such an endearment. They were no help, so he drifted from their room and back to David's room.

The two spirits were gone so Caan hovered over David's bed. He smiled in his innocence, "Hello again, thank you for finding my friends."

Caan nodded, no emotion in his transparent form. "You can thank me by telling me where I can find Victoria Winters Collins." He watched the child's face light up with love at the thought of the woman.

"Vicki? She lives at the old house with my cousin Barnabas." Caan smiled giving the impression he was thankful for the child's help. What poor David had not realized was he had given Caan exactly what he had needed.

"Thank you." Caan whispered as he disappeared. David feeling happy with having his friends returned, rolled on his side, pulled his blankets up and smiled. He was happy, he had his friends back and all was right with his narrow world of contentment. So, David fell asleep with the visions of happiness in his mind.

Caan drifted over the grounds and through the woods to a larger structure he knew was there and the closer he got the stronger the scent of her essence. The house seemed quiet so they all must be asleep.

Moving through the walls, he followed the scent to a large bedroom and entered. Again, it held the softness that was woman. This room was empty, drifting over the room, he could smell her essence but this was not her room.

Over the mantle he saw a portrait of a woman. It was the spirit he had released from the void. "You are here for Victoria are you not?" He held his position in his vaporous form not acknowledging or denying. Josette solidified her form and walked to the bed that she had once claimed as her own.

"She deserves some happiness, you should not interfere with her life."

Caan was amused, a spirit defending a mere mortal woman he remained silent allowing her to continue with her plea. "I am grateful you have restored us to this ether. I would be as grateful if not more, if you just allowed Vicki and her husband their happiness."

Caan cocked his head, "You died very young." Was all he could think to say?

She nodded, "The evil witch Angelique had cursed me and my love for Barnabas so she destroyed him by going after those that loved him."

Caan smiled and Josette knew it was a triumphant smile, not one of pleasure. "Please don't . . ." Caan had disappeared from sight and she turned frustrated. She knew to warn Vicki would just give him recourse to banish her and Sarah to the void to drift in loneliness and despair for the rest of eternity.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vicki sat watching Daphne, Quentin, Joe and Maggie dance on the floor of the Blue Whale. She looked at her fingers that were tightly held by her husband. She smiled when he would occasionally raise her hand to his lips and press a kiss to her fingers. Propping her chin with her palm she rested her bent elbow on the tabletop.

Barnabas studied his wife with her dreamy look. "Darling would you like to dance to the next slow song?" Shifting her gaze to her husband's face she shook her head, sat back and covered her hand over his. "No, my love. I was just thinking about our wedding day and how I danced with you and knew then my world was complete." Barnabas was filled with the love of his wife's words.

Barnabas shifted in his chair and turned to face his wife. If ever he thought she was lovely before he could see the deeper beauty within her soul. She was his absolutely and completely and she now carried his daughter within her body.

He wanted so much for this to be his happily ever after but knew deep down that he had not earned his right for that ending until he made up for his darker deeds. He knew he had more pay back forthcoming, he only wished it would at least be after his child was born. "Vicki."

He had paused before he continued, "My love for you knows no boundaries and I would move heaven and earth to protect you from any danger."

She smiled sadly thinking about how much he had suffered for the past two hundred years. "The only thing that held me back in the beginning was how you kept saying you were fond of me. A woman needs to hear they are loved, fondness is friendship at most or it is considered superficial to love."

Barnabas kissed her fingertips curled around his hand. "I only said those words because of Angelique's curse, if I had professed my love in the beginning, you surely would have died."

Vicki thought about his curse and his punishment for being in love with the wrong woman. "I realize that now Barnabas, just as long as you realize that curse is behind us and I am going to protect our family from any further damage or harm."

Barnabas watched the couples on the floor end their dance and stood waiting for the next song. A record fell in the jukebox turntable and a song she had long associated with their love played, "The Closer I Get to You."

That song melted her heart and she turned to her husband, "I changed my mind, I would love to dance this song with you." Barnabas stood and offered her his hand. Taking his hand, they moved to the dance floor and in flawless motions they began to waltz. Barnabas and Vicki had not realized that the other couples had drifted back to the sides of the floor to allow them full range of the dance floor.

Barnabas held her close and they matched move for move gliding on light feet around the floor. He was entranced by the shine of love in her gaze. That gaze was fixed to his eyes, she moved with balletic grace for her current state of pregnancy. She had remarked earlier she felt she was waddling with her steps.

Barnabas saw no evidence in her comparison to a duck's walk; there wasn't any sign of her weaving back and forth when she walked. If anything to him, she moved like a leaf on the wind. She was graceful and winsome with a light foot to the music drawn into the moment by what the words meat to her. They reflected her love in a way she felt she was unable to express vocally.

When the last strands of the music ended, Barnabas dipped her back. The room exploded in a round of applause led by Quentin clapping the loudest. "Bravo! Bravo!" Quentin called and was soon joined by the other merry makers Vicki flushed as Barnabas righted her. Offering that half curtsy as a thank you she allowed Barnabas to lead her back to her chair.

The room quieted and another song was being played on the jukebox. Vicki sipped her water to cool her now flushed body. "My dearests are you well?"

Barnabas sat next to his wife and she nodded, "Just embarrassed by everyone's attention."

He smiled, "You see it's that modesty that drew me into your web. I fear I was doomed the moment I met you. I wanted to deny that you were my destiny from the beginning. But, like a moth to flame I was drawn into your light and hope to perish in your love forever." Vicki flushed when he set the tone of his devotion with words that touched her deeply.

"Your manner and words were only one of the qualities I had learned to love about you, my husband." She lifted his hand and kissed the back of it. "When I am with you, when you touch me, you make me feel as a newborn, fresh and alive and loved."

Quentin led Daphne to the table and smiled, "May I interrupt this little tête à tête? " Vicki flushed and sat back assuming a more sedate manner while their friends rejoined them at the table.

"It is good to be home again."

Barnabas smiled watching his wife. Quentin had stated what he was feeling, he was happy to be back with his wife and family. "Yes, it certainly is something to celebrate. I think it's worth a toast with some fine wine."

Quentin laughed, "I would have suggested champagne unfortunately the Blue Whale does not subscribe to such fine refreshments."

Vicki thought a moment, "No, but they do have a finer selection of wine. Though I must pass, I would suggest you ask for their list."

Quentin stood, "Well if you all will excuse me, I shall take my cousins suggestion and see what I can find."

Vicki looked around, "If you all will excuse me, Josette has shifted her weight and is pressing against my bladder."

She rose to go to the bathroom, when she pushed the door open she stopped. It was a familiar and scary feeling that revisited her. Sensing her body growing with panic, she turned forgetting the pressure on her bladder and rushed towards the bar area. Her words formed she called in near panic, "Barnabas!"

Her call was loud enough to bring attention to her by all the patrons. Barnabas rose hearing the tone of her voice and rushed forward, "Vicki?"

Quentin turned seeing his cousin rush to his wife and the look of shear terror on her face alerted him to impending trouble.

Barnabas held her close, "What is it my love?"

She held onto him and spoke through her fear, "Lang, he is close. I can feel him."

Barnabas' face grew red with his anger. "Come we have to get you home where you will be safe."

He guided her to the table, grabbing her coat; he helped her slip it on. "We are going home Quentin, I suggest you all follow us. Vicki says Lang is close."

Quentin had arrived at the table with Barnabas helping Vicki with her coat. His look clouded and he turned to Daphne, "You know what to do?"

Daphne stood drawing on her own coat. "Yes, I will go to the inn, put the crosses at the door, and windows and wait until I hear from you."

Quentin leaned into his fiancé and kissed her forehead. "Joe, Maggie would you mind taking Daphne to the inn and seeing her to her room."

Maggie was as concerned as the rest of her party, "Of course, what do you need us to do?"

Barnabas turned to Maggie and Joe, "You both are welcome to come back and stay at the Old House. We are not sure how protected the rest of the family are, but we will need to alert them to the trouble. Quentin, will you go alert Liz and George?"

Barnabas turned to peer at his cousin. "Of course, you get Vicki home and secured in her room."

Barnabas nodded, "I will do just that and then I am going to kill Lang." The little group split up moving with much haste to their respective locations.

From the darkness a pair of feral eyes watched the Collins family make their hasty retreat into the darkness. Lang stepped out into the light of the lamppost and smiled, "Yes, little ones run, run as fast as you can for I am here for the gingerbread woman."

Lang bastardized the child hood saying from a story his mother had read to him as a child. From his position he watched the Collins family scramble for cover. "Like little mice scurrying from the mouse. You really think you can protect yourselves from me." He chuckled, "I am afraid nothing can save you now."

Barnabas chewed his bottom lip while they drove towards their home. His wife was pushing the speed limit in the process of making their getaway. "My love you need to slow down. I fear the roads are not salted and there might be patches of ice on it." Vicki released the pressure from her foot on the gas pedal. "I am sorry, I was just so afraid I wanted as far away from that man as I could get."

He smiled and reached for her free hand and gave it a squeeze. "I understand my precious one, but we must not throw caution to the wind. I plan to spend a very long time loving you." Vicki forced herself to relax as she brought the car down to a more respectable speed.

Barnabas watched as their driveway came into view. "Vicki I want you to leave the car out front. I will have Willie put it in the garage. You know what must be done?"

She nodded, "We need to secure the secret passage from entry to our room."

Barnabas blinked, "I did not know you knew about that passage?"

She smiled as they navigated the front drive, closing the gate behind; she waited for the gate to close automatically securing it with a clang and click. "I found out when Radu was in the house. He had been using one of the interior rooms to hide. That is where he took me after he drugged me."

Barnabas was feeling a different kind of anger towards the upstart Radu Florescu. "That is another score I need to settle some day."

Vicki parked the car in front of the house. "Please Barnabas he was an ally in the end and he has not troubled us since."

He sighed, "I know my love I just get angry knowing how much pain this must have brought you."

Vicki glanced down at the ignition and removed the key, handing it to her husband she spoke, "Its over, and I have moved on."

Barnabas moved to open her door and help her to the house. "You go to our room and put the security measures in place. You might wish to check on Adam and put the securities in place for him as well."

Vicki leaned up and kissed her husband on the cheek. Turning she climbed the stairs intent on doing as she was instructed.

Barnabas turned and moved to the kitchen and the backstairs. Going to fetch Willie Barnabas was determined that before this night was over, he would kill Lang. Barnabas lightly knocked on Willie's door. "Willie, wake up I need you."

Willie staggered to the door opening it to peer with sleep filled eyes, "Yeah?"

Barnabas frowned, "I need you awake Willie, get dressed and meet me down stairs."

"Yeah sure Barnabas." He rubbed his face and turned to throw on his clothing. Barnabas continued down the hallway until he reached the top of the stairs and there he was standing in the hallway. Lang smiled and Barnabas reacted, "YOU, you are going to die tonight."

Barnabas hurled himself down the stairs and into Lang, sending Lang staggering backwards with his momentum.

The two men locked into an epic battle of wills and might. Lang had easily overpowered Barnabas and had him pinned to the floor, lowering his mouth to Barnabas' throat Lang plunged his teeth into Barnabas' neck and bit down.

Drawing his blood to satisfy his blood lust he then bit his arm and pressed it to Barnabas' lips, pressing his own tainted blood into him. Just as Lang had the feeling of triumph and preparing his next move to take Vicki, he felt it a hard long wood stake boring into his back and through his heart.

He screamed in pain then collapsed on top of Barnabas. Caan flipped the dead vampire off of Barnabas Collins and peered down at him impassively. Seeing the blood of the vampire on Barnabas' lips he smiled, "Return to what you were and know daylight no more."

Caan moved his hand over Barnabas' body. The change was immediate as Barnabas' humanity was stripped from him and he was once again plunged into the dark nightmare world that he had escaped.

Turning, Caan glanced up the stairs, she was here and it was his time to take what his brother wanted. Shifting from his corporal form to ethereal he floated upwards guided by the scent he sought.

Vicki helped Adam put the crosses over both windows and then together they drew a cross on the floorboards with a piece of chalk. On the door, she hung a crucifix. "Adam no matter what happens, you are not to open this door unless it's me or Barnabas asking you to open the door. Do you understand?"

Adam was concerned and he could feel her panic edged by fear. "No I don't understand. What if you are in trouble?"

She caressed his face not repulsed by the scars and smiled, "I will be fine, you are the one that I am worried about and if I have to worry that you are not safe, then am likely to do something to put us both at risk."

He did not understand but he knew she meant well for his safekeeping. "Ok Vicki I will do as you say."

She turned and left his room intent on heading to her own bedroom, she felt it. There was the strong grip of a man's hands and then nothingness. She knew she was no longer on her plane of existence. She had been taken from her world and was now hurtling towards a far more frightening world that she had ever known.

Time was paused as she came into a new reality. The arms that held her were like vice grips holding her paralyzed with their touch. Pressing back the fear of what her newest reality was impossible. There was no comfort or hope let alone joy in this darkness.

Feeling the pressure released from her arms, she stood on unsteady feet. The hands that steadied her were covered in black leather gloves. The arms covered with bracers and the rock hard body dressed as a Roman centurion. With her head tucked, her hair tumbled over her face and shoulders she heard a voice that was new to her. "Brother you asked for the mortal, here she stands."

His tone had been so cold and impersonal. The impassive tone of the other voice sent a cold tremor though her body. 'Lift her chin, I wish to see her face."

The gloved hand grabbed her chin with a vice like grip and tugged her chin up. Vicki feeling angry having her chin jerked she tugged her chin away from the rudeness of the hands and glared into the cold impersonal gaze of the darkest hearted man she had ever met.

"She has some spirit. Woman you will look at me." The command was filled with arrogance. With open defiance she lifted her head and held it proud glaring at the man dressed in a Greek toga wearing a black cloak that was attached to his shoulders by large gold buttons. He stood resting against a black staff that may have been obsidian rock.

"What is the fuss about this woman, she is unremarkable as she stands here before me. Perhaps I should sacrifice her to a lesser god."

Vicki's fear was cemented in the pit of her stomach hearing this pompous male try to dictate her fate. Squaring her shoulders she glared with open contempt and defiance directed towards the man on the dais. "I think not, I will be no man's sacrifice, and will fight with my dying breath before that happens."

Baal thought a moment watching the fire and the strength of her character. She had transitioned by being mediocre to become noteworthy. "Well now, what have we here brother? It appears our judgment was not mislead."

He turned to the darkness behind him, "Take her and prepare her for our pleasure. We wish to see what else this tiny mouse has for our amusement." Three guards wearing Roman head dresses with tunics stepped forward and grabbed Vicki by the arms, dragging her to the darkness from where they had emerged.

"Brother you have pleased me, you have done well. What do you wish as a favor from your master?"

Caan snorted, his brother was full of himself. No one individual was his master. "I wish your leave to return to the earthbound, I wish to seek out this Timefolder and teach her a lesson."

Baal nodded his approval and waved him on. Caan chuckled, his brother had a new toy and he wanted to play. It was his turn to go and search out the one who had called her self the daughter of the one Baal now planned to claim as his. It was with this thought that he felt warm inside. He had not felt this type of excitement for sometime.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Barnabas awoke to a feeling of need, the blood lust was on him and he needed to feed. Willie staggered through the drawing room, carrying the keys to the car and was startled as Barnabas approached him with a look he had not seen for a very long time.

Struggling Barnabas ordered, "Willie, leave me now. Call Julia and tell her I have reverted that Lang has caused the change, now go before I do something I regret."

Willie staggered back; he had never known fear this gripping since the first time, when Barnabas had bitten him. Rushing back to the kitchen and up the stairs to the hallway phone he dialed Julia's number.

Quentin let himself in the front door and stopped seeing Lang lying dead on the floor, a thick stake buried through his back and his heart. "Barnabas!"

Barnabas stood in the living room, clutching his hands to his body, he spoke, 'Here, Quentin."

Quentin moved into the drawing room and knew the scene he had stumbled on was not right. "Barnabas?"

Barnabas turned the blood still gracing his cheek and lips. "Barnabas!"

Quentin was shocked seeing his cousin in such anguish. "He did it, he bit me and now I am as I was."

The pain was laid bare for all to see. Barnabas' torment was evident in the way he struggled with his self-control. "The blood lust is unbearable. Please Quentin, find a stake and end me now."

His emotions were so overwrought he turned in shame, "I don't want Vicki to see me like this, and she will be one of the first ones I will seek out."

Willie appeared at the top of the stairs. "Um Barnabas?" He was afraid to come down the stairs.

Quentin moved to the foyer, "It's okay Willie come on down, I am with Barnabas we need to get Lang's body out of here." Willie looked from the dead body of Lang to Quentin.

"He said he was afraid of attacking me."

Quentin sighed, "Wait a moment Willie." Quentin ripped off his suit coat and carried it to the chair, rolling up his sleeve he extended his wrist to Barnabas, "Okay cousin here, take some blood from me, we both know I will be unaffected."

Barnabas looked up at Quentin and like a man dying from thirst, greedily grabbed his arm and bit into his wrist. As the pangs of need began to abate, he released Quentin's arm and staggered away from him, drawing his kerchief from his pocket to clean his face.

Quentin had a momentary weakness as the loss of blood was replaced with the help of the magically enhanced portrait. Quentin slowly lowered his body to the second chair. Closing his eyes he sighed. "Now, Barnabas no more discussion about staking you."

Willie inched his way to the entrance to the drawing room. Quentin glanced up and seeing Willie, "Willie, go tell Adam to come downstairs we need his help to get Lang's body moved. Is Julia on her way?"

Willie nodded, "Um, yeah she said she would be right over." Quentin was beginning to feel better and stood rolling his sleeve down he noticed that the marks on his arm had already healed. Willie turned and moved back up the stairs.

Moving down the hallway, Willie paused a moment outside Vicki's bedroom door, not wishing to upset her, he moved on down the hallway to Adams room and knocked on his door. "Adam, its Willie, we need your help."

Adam leaned against the door, "Vicki said I should not open the door unless it was Barnabas or her."

Willie rolled his eyes. "Well its Barnabas that needs you. He is hurt and we need to move Dr. Lang's body."

Adam jerked the door open. "Lang is hurt?"

Willie shook his head "No, Lang is dead. Barnabas killed him, but not before he hurt Barnabas, c'mon." Willie started down the hallway motioning for Adam to follow.

Adam moved to the upstairs landing and paused. "I don't feel her any more?"

Willie turned to Adam, "What?"

Adam looked down and saw Lang's dead body on the floor. Adam forgot for the moment what his original distress was over; that he could not feel Vicki. His gaze went to the man lying dead on the floor. Looking down at the man he grew angry. Impassively pushing his anger down; he stared at the man that had caused him so much grief. "Are you sure he is dead?"

He looked at Willie, "Yeah he is dead, see that long stick in his back, it went through his heart so he's dead. Now c'mon we gotta get him buried."

Adam moved down the steps and stood next to Lang's body. Using his toe to nudge him, he looked at Willie, "What do we need to do?" Willie rubbed the back of his neck, it was late, the day had showed promise for Spring's end and Summer's arrival and he was tired.

"Look I am gonna go get my truck and bring it around front to the steps, you bring him out an we will put him in the bed of tha truck. Then take him to the Eagle Hill Cemetery. There I can find a fresh grave and bury him."

Adam looked puzzled, "I don't know what you mean."

Willie sighed and with the patience he did not know he had said, "You jes carry him out for me and let me handle the rest."

Adam nodded. Willie disappeared and when Adam heard the sound of the truck out front, Adam lifted Lang up and slung him over his shoulder and carried him out of the house. Adam slung him into the bed of Willie's truck. When Adam slammed him into the truck it drove the stake through so that it protruded through Lang's chest.

Adam noticed he had a shovel. "What do you need me to do now?"

Willie shrugged, "I can take it from here." Adam watched as Willie drove off into the all-encompassing night.

Adam watched another vehicle move up the driveway. He noticed the lady and man that had been there earlier in the evening. She was a doctor and he was a man of education that had shown an interest in his innate ability to learn and retain it all.

Julia moved past Adam with her doctor's bag and following behind was the man they called Professor. "Hello Adam, a bit of nasty business tonight?"

Adam looked confused, "What do you mean?" Professor Stokes guided Adam back into the house. "I was talking about Lang, attacking Barnabas, thank goodness he had not gotten to you or Vicki."

Adam paused, "But he couldn't get to Vicki, she is not here." Stokes looked at him "Dear boy what do you mean she is not here?"

Adam hugged his body he felt bereft, his Vicki was missing. "I mean I cannot feel her so that means she is not here."

Stokes led him to the drawing room and paused in the doorway, watching Julia start an intravenous on Barnabas. "In order to try and counter what happened, we will need to give you a huge dose of the serum Barnabas, perhaps until I can see what exactly is going on with your blood we might be able to give you some relief from the blood lust."

Quentin closed his eyes pinching the top of his nose. "Lang is dead, Willie has taken the body to Eagle Hill to find a fresh grave to put him in."

Stokes looked around, "Adam says that Vicki is not here, he does not feel her."

Quentin shook his head, "I am sure she is just sleeping in her room. I will go look."

Quentin stood up leaving Julia to tend to Barnabas. Moving slowly up the stairs he made his way to the bedroom shared by Vicki and Barnabas. Knocking lightly on her door, he called, "Vicki?"

Opening the door he paused, the room was empty and Quentin now had a very sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Turning he walked through the house searching for her and found only empty rooms and silence.

Finally, he gave up and turned to see Adam behind him. "She is gone. I told you I could not feel her."

Quentin moved to stand next to Adam and clapped him on his shoulder, "I believe you Adam, and we have to go tell the others that something far more tragic has happened other than Barnabas being bitten tonight."

Caan filtered through the streets looking for his quarry, "Come out little mouse, show yourself, I know you are here, I can smell you."

Then she shimmered into view and looked very put out. "So, where did you take her?" Caan smiled, just seeing her made him remember feelings he had long ago suppressed.

"Where do you think?" She kept just out of his reach as she did her furious pacing back and forth. "You took her to your brother didn't you Cameron?"

He cocked his head, "My name is not Cameron." She paused and glared at him, "No its mud as far as I am concern. Since I refuse to call you Caan, you can be Cameron. You know you really screwed up don't you?"

He looked startled; no one ever before accused him of screwing up. "How do you figure that?"

It was her turn to smile, "Because you pissed me off and got our attention."

He laughed, "Forgive me if I am not afraid of you or the ones whose attention I have."

She shook her head, "You really are an arrogant pig. Bag him boys." Four males that were similarly dressed to her then surrounded Caan. He sized up his opponents and found them unremarkable. He moved his hand which then prompted a thump sound and his body was covered with a thin metal net, the net had the affect of making any movement he made impossible and he also found he was unable to speak.

Turning to her companions she nodded, "Prepare to fold in 3-2-1." The contingent faded from view with Caan in tow. When they reappeared they were standing in a large room that was surrounded by micro technically enhanced sensors that looked a lot like the suits the time folders wore. It almost appeared like a computer network of sensors weaved by spiders to form a web.

She looked at her catch of the day and frowned. "What does your brother want with my mother?"

He smiled, the only muscles he was allowed to use. Moving to the center of the room, the pressure from her feet activated a single pneumatic lift with a keypad. Tapping the keypad the webbing over Caan disappeared and he felt his ability to speak had been restored. "You are a dark lord warlock. I know with one word you can bring pain, death or try to escape. So, I am going to warn you, this room has a dampening field that will affect your abilities. You can speak, and you are allowed limited movement."

She stepped from the dais and moved to a wall and leaned against it, folding her arms over her chest and crossing her ankles she studied him. "Now, you realize that your brother is courting a war with the light lords."

He shrugged and watched her. "That is his problem."

"So, it does not matter that a lot of innocents could be crushed or killed in this war?"

Caan looked bored. "What has it to do with me? Am I my brother's keeper, I think not."

She shook her head; "You really do have a heart that is black and cold as you would make me believe."

He laughed watching her push from the wall and pace. "You do me an honor to say that I have a heart at all. Whether it's cold or not is up to you."

She paused in her pacing, she had looked so appealing in her form fitting suit, wearing a long duster style coat, her hands locked behind her back with her head bent. He enjoyed the profile she presented with her womanly charms so pleasingly displayed in her tight suit. "You don't look like her."

She stopped her pacing when another entered the room; "We have a lock on mother Jo." Caan shifted his attention to the woman that had entered and was pleased to see she did look like the woman he had just delivered to his brother.

She looked at her sister, "Not now Jeanette, tell J.B. and Morgan, I will be there shortly. Have they activated Beta and Charlie teams?"

Jeanette glanced at the handsome dark power. "Yes, we have to be ready to launch and fold in forty-five minutes."

Caan folded his arms over his chest. "You think you are going up against my brother? He is the Lord of Ninth Hell, his power is immeasurable."

Jeanette pivoted on the balls of her feet. Looking at Caan she spoke, "My mother is the purest individual I have ever known, your brother would not make a pimple on her ass."

Caan liked the spunk these girls showed, but his own wit was not about to be out done. "What my brother intends to do to your mother's ass has nothing to do with pimples."

He got her where he wanted; the right button had been pushed, as Jeanette advanced on him to slap his face.

Josette saw what he had done and before she could move a hand to make contact let alone get in close enough proximity for him to grab her sister, Josette barked out a command, "Jeanette stop!" In mid stride she was stopped, throwing one last menacing look at the man she turned to Josette. "You are right that remarks does not deserve any comment or action. If you think you are gong to recruit this piece of crap you better rethink it, as far as I am concerned he is only good for a bag and burn."

She turned and left the room. Josette glanced back to Caan after Jeanette left. "You were being a smart ass, well I am going after my mother and I am bringing her back, you can sit here and rot as far as I am concern."

She moved stiffly towards the door when his voice haltered her movements." How do you propose to get into the Ninth hell?"

Josette pivoted and looked at him, "The same way I plan to get out."

Caan smiled, "I hate to tell you this but you need a spell caster to enter the realms of hell or die."

Josette shook her head, "We have a spell caster and I don't plan to have anyone die this night."

Caan watched her and thought why not allow her to go up against his brother, they did not know about the traps he had laid for interlopers.

However, there was another part of him that really did not wish to see her hurt. He was feeling something odd stirring in his heart and mind. He liked her and would be sad if his brother hurt her.

He sighed, tried to stand as she got to the door, "Then take me with you and I will help bring your mother home."

Josette turned holding the door opened, "How do I know if I can trust you?"

He shrugged, "You don't but I would not have offered if I was going to betray you."

John Morgan was a lean man with a strong body and an even stronger sense of right and wrong, he had been recruited at the tender age of eighteen to this organization and that was because he had a talent, he could draw the magic from the air and weave spells. He had climbed his way through the ranks and now held tightly to his Captain's bars. His military training had been an asset and the fact he was very nice looking in a Robert Redford way only gave him an edge when it came to the female dark powers.

His sandy blond hair accented the blue of his eyes and that dimple he showed with a smile made him a natural charmer. He was the antithesis to Caan. Standing next to Captain Morgan was Logan Cain, another member of the team; he was a psychic that had been recruited at a young age of sixteen.

His face had been pocked marked by a case of severe acne. Logan did not pay much attention to looks and usually dressed as casually as he could. He resented discipline and the expectations that came from the military to be rigid. His talent had taught him no one had secrets that he could not discover and use to his advantage.

Josette entered the ready room with Caan in tow, "Everyone this is the newest recruit to our mission. Meet Cameron." T

hey all turned to peer at the dark power that was named Cameron. "You got to be kidding, we just bagged him and you are ready to drag him into hell with us? Should I get my last rights now?"

That comment came from a man that Cameron was later to learn was one Darius Drummond, black ops Lieutenant on loan to their team. His ability was tactical assault he had an uncanny ability. Josette suspected was empathetic by design for knowing where the assault was going to come. His second talent was how to counter the assault and manipulate the situation to their advantage.

"Can it Drummond, he is coming with us and you are going to like it or leave the team, makes no difference to me." Caan watched the room and counted the numbers they intended to take to hell to rescue her mother. It was less than a handful; to him it was more like a recon group.

Sighing softly he stood in his uniform with the sensors threaded through out and wore the same kind of black leather duster type of coat, he felt the reason was the suits left nothing to the imagination and it would be a distraction.

He would have to change the style if he decided to stay with this group of misfit supernaturals. The one called Morgan turned to his group. "Ok listen up, Jeanette has already left, she is waiting for us at the gate. So, lets move out and be careful out there, don't want to leave anyone behind."

The sensation was as it had been before and Caan felt the static around their bodies begin to build and he knew this was what it was like to fold time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Vicki had been taken to a chamber, where she was bathed and her body was oiled then she was dressed with a shear stola where the material was then captured and held by a fibulae which allowed the shear material to drape over the front of her body in graceful folds..

The cut of the gown barely showed her baby bump. Her hair had been pulled up on top of her head with a golden ribbon that had been braided into her hair. The cut of the gown showed off her beauty to the fullest of extent. The style of her hair allowed her fine boned features to be portrayed, as they should. She was stunning and that inner light which was her essence now shown brighter in her surroundings.

A part of her wanted to be afraid of this the darkest and most evil place she had ever been. The thought that her baby could be born here frightened her to her core. She looked to the large bed draped in wispy white diaphanous material appeared to be inviting.

The room was decorated after the fashion of a Caesar of the Roman Empire. Ornately curved stools sat as a decorative compliment to the granite floor room. Soft area carpets padded the floor giving a whimsical feel to the room. The room had an open-air quality to it though she knew that was nothing more than an illusion.

She wanted to sit but was afraid of feeling at a disadvantage if the insufferable Baal entered, reasoning was not of the moment and she tried to calm herself. Finding it difficult to stop the trembling in her legs she paced the room. Trying the door and finding it secure. Turning she moved back to the room and finally gave in to her need to sit.

Moving to the nearest stool she sat on its edge and forced her hands not to fidget with here gown. Rising she moved to what she thought was a balcony but saw nothing but the living shadows that surrounded the room. Turning in frustration she refused to cry, she was going to face this monster no matter what.

She thought about this man who would claim to be the God of the underworld. His profile was definitely Roman with his aquiline nose and pronounced cheekbones. His eyes held no soul to them, they were as dark as his dark brown hair that was curled and cut to accent the strong line of his neck and chin. He would have been far more attractive if he had not been so arrogant and demanding.

Movement by the door alerted her to the fact that she was no longer alone and she stood from her stool and faced the door. Baal stood devoid of his centurions' cape. He wore a tunic of white with gold braiding around the hem. He smiled and she saw no humor in his eyes or that smile. "Ahh my pet, I see they have you dressed in a gown more suited to your beauty."

He moved towards her and she forced herself not to try and back away, she was not going to show any weakness in his presence. So she stood her ground and faced him with open defiance. "I find you quite fascinating my dear. Had it not been for my son, I would have never known you existed."

She watched him circle her and approach her from behind pressing close to her body, his arms encircling her waist and his hand coming to rest over her stomach. "To think you might have gone unnoticed by me distresses me." His breath was against her neck as his hands moved to take liberties with her charms she locked her arms close to her body to stop his forward advance to her breasts.

"Shy, and modest, how quaint. You surely must realize that my intentions are to explore who you are and what you are before I give you to my son; who requested you as his eternal mate."

Vicki stiffened, "Just who is your son to whom you keep referring?"

He planted feathery light kisses up her neckline to her ear and he whispered, "You knew him as Sorin, assassin to Vlad Tepes, I have made him Baalescu, which means son of Baal."

Vicki broke his hold on her body moving forward she spun and anger laced her words as well as her eyes. "You have taken that monster as your son? He is beyond contemptible, and you think I will submit to your charms that makes you a bigger fool than Sorin."

Baal was growing angry at her venomous assault, "Take care my dear. You do not wish to anger me that would be your biggest mistake."

Vicki had thrown caution to the wind she spun with her back to him, folding her arms over her chest in a modicum of defense. "Take care to make you angry, I do not give one damn about your anger. I demand to be released and returned to my home."

She was startled feeling her body forcefully lifted and flung across the room to land face up on the bed. To add shock to her utter dismay was Baal's body pinning her to the bed, holding her hands up over her head he looked into her eyes and spoke, "Before this eve is done, you will beg for my attention and welcome it. You will be what I want and will always expect from you as mine, you belong to me Victoria, you would do well to get used to the fact I own you."

She looked into the eyes of death and she struggled for release. She watched as he lowered his mouth to hers and plundered her mouth with his tongue. Forcing her to submit to his demand. She closed her eyes to block out the lust filled look that etched its way across his face in triumph.

Trying to release her hands and struggle against his hold, she felt tears of frustration building in her. He uttered one word, "Hold." Her hands were held in place above her head. Baal rose away from her and stood looking down at her with a contemptuous smile, "Now, as for why I wanted you here." He slowly pulled his tunic over his head and dropped it on the floor, he stood naked before her and she knew what his intentions were and closed her eyes as he lay on her, letting her feel his arousal. Silently she endured and she prayed that this contemptible act would end and she could be alone and away from this man that had become one of the worst monsters she had ever met.

Just when the assault had started it was over. The weight of his body was no more; Vicki opened her eyes and found she was in bed. Her clothing had changed to that of a nightgown after a fashion similar to her earlier dress and furthermore she was fully clothed and under the security of be bed covers.

What was more soothing she discovered she was alone. A myriad of emotions swept her body and confusion reigned down on her conscious mind. There were so many questions and now to many doubts. In confusion she questioned her sanity. Had she slept, had she imagined the monster tried to take her against her free-will?

Baal smiled, he had started his assault against her reserves and was not about to let up. He had many women in his time; they all had come to him willingly and wanting more attention. They bored him and that was the reason they now were nothing more than ornamental decoration for his arm or the pleasure the other males in his contingent.

This one was different. She held a love bond to one man and he needed to find what would break her and bring her to him. He wanted to see into her dreams, into her heart. If he had her heart, oh not literally but passionately, then he would own her body and soul.

Moving away from the spying mirror, he turned and looked around the chambers. Something was not right, it felt as though there were visitors, unwelcome ones. Turning back to the mirror he waved his hand over the surface and commanded, "Show me."

There he saw her at the gate, her face not quite in focus. Looking closer he could see it was female. She was dressed as none he had seen before. How was she dressed, it certainly looked like her suit was covered in a web mesh that looking like an intricate spider web.

The suit that fit her like a second skin hugging her body from head to toe, over her suit she wore a long coat that reminded him of what the cowboys wore on the trail. The headgear was what obstructed his view of her features. It melded into the design of the suit, obscuring her features. He continued to study her as she crouched near the gates alert and watching

"Send." He intent was to test her as an opponent. So he sent two of his lesser minions to the gate to challenge her presence. He was not disappointed; she went into immediate battle mode. He surmised she must have smelled the approach of his two émigrés.

The first rather mewling sorts of half bear half man moved at her with a lumbering pace. His movements were awkward due to his size. She tucked her body and rolled to get behind the aggressor, leaping up she caught the demon with her legs and twisted attempting to suffocate or snap his neck.

Baal was entertained; he just wished she had not worn that officious mask that obstructed the view of her face. The second underling moved in to pull her from the back of the first antagonist. She anticipated his arrival and was ready.

Using the weight of the berman demon she pushed back and slammed her head into the face of the cicadias demon. The second one was shaped like a man-size cicada with male facial features. That was the only recognizable human feature to the creature for the rest of its body was shaped like a giant red grasshopper and it was trying to cleave her in half with its forelegs snapping at her every move.

The black body was covered in a fire resistant armor. The human face made a grimace as her head came in contact with it. It was enough of a distraction that she had time to use the side wall of the gate as a surface where she could run up and stand on the top of the wall. Reaching into her coat, she withdrew a slender diskette; aiming it at the cicadias she pressed a small button.

Baal watched the device emitted a blue light that cut the cicadas in half, then she turned it on the berman and decapitated it. Replacing the slender diskette in a pocket of her suit, she reached up and pulled the offending mask from her head.

Long luxurious dark hair tumbled down over her shoulders, to fall down her back. When she turned, Baal was struck with delight. "A daughter, this must be the timefolder. Well, well, well, I wonder what Victoria would give to save one of her own." Then he smiled, "No she need not know she is here, I shall give the daughter to Baalescu." Summoning his legion of zombie centurions, he commanded, "Bring me the female from the gate."

Josette fumed she watched helpless to assist her sister from the contingent of guards that swarmed over Jeanette, knocking her unconscious then dragging her into the structure that was the ninth hell.

When they first arrived and rushed her sister, Josette was ready to launch into action to help, only to have her arm firmly taken by Caan. He shook his head no and looked on, "Watch, they are not here to kill her, Baal sent them to retrieve her, he is interested and because she looks so much like your mother my guess is will do one of two things."

Josette did a slow burn as she waited for him to get to the point and quit being so melodramatic. "Well what are they?"

He smiled, "He wants her to torment your mother with the 'what ifs' to make her more pliable and amenable to his charms." Caan found his brother's methods tedious at most and very predictable.

Josette was growing more annoyed, "Or?"

Caan glanced at her and smiled, "Or he is going to give her to his newest adopted son Baalescu or as you may know him Sorin."

"Baastard." Josette had drug out the word but the intent and thought was there for Caan to hear.

"Rest easy little mouse, we must now move and follow the zombie guard into the structure, under cover of his guard will give us an advantage."

Morgan, Cain and Drummond were already on the move with Josette and Caan bringing up the rear. Using the rugged jagged terrain, they moved to fall into place behind the guard, blending with the shadows and using the concealment mode of their suits, they made their way into hell.

Josette felt her body lifted and cloaked with Caan's coat as he muttered "Distort." Their images were a blend to their surroundings. Caan held her while he moved into the ninth hell's jaw.

Caan had held his hand over her mouth so she could not cry out. Josette's first thoughts were he was going to betray her, she watched held in his arms while her team darted for cover upon entering the opening.

Once concealed to the rocky face of the interior they adjusted their wire messed helmets and began to scan the area for tunnels or apparatuses leading to a deeper part of this unholy place.

Caan looked around then he motioned for the others to be silent as another contingent moved to secure the door. They watched the mindless automatons moved past their positions, Caan stepped forward releasing his distort spell and appeared before the captain of the guard. "Where is the mortal female?"

The Captain less inclined to be a follower and designed more to be the brains of the group, asked, "Which one?"

Caan quirked a brow, they were getting more cognate, "Where is the one called Victoria and where is the daughter?"

The Captain features were nothing more than skin pulled over his skeletal skull. He wore the status of his rank on his head in the style and shape of a centurion helm. He used his pike to direct Caan.

"Your brother had her secured in his guest chamber, the other female is being detained in the prisoner's chamber, where she will be dressed befitting her station and brought to Baalescu."

Caan smiled, lifted his elbow and sent the Captain's helmeted head spinning across the concrete floor. The life's essence left the captain, the other four that had accompanied him fell with a clunk to the floor in nothing more than a ragged pile of clothing and bone.

Caan turned, "We need to rescue Jeanette first she will be the easiest and we can use her help." The small invading force moved into the caverns blindly following Caan. Their path was the one of lest resistance while they slowly clambered to the lower levels of this complicated system that was known as the ninth hell.

Josette only wanted to get this mission over she had a very bad feeling about this and questioned her judgment on whether or not she should have trusted this dark man with a cold calculated temperament that seemed to cater to his own whims.

Vicki slid from the comfort of the bed hearing a flurry of activity in the hallway. The gossamer gown fluttered around her legs as she moved towards what she thought was the entrance to this chamber. Pressing her face against the door she listened. The feel of the iron gave her pause to whether or not she would be able to open the door.

She leaned into the door she heard orders and shouts given as the sound of the activity picked up. Pulling against the door, she discovered it was unlocked and easy to open. With extreme care she cracked the heavy door and peered into the adjoining hallway.

It was empty. Stepping into the hallway she heard the sound of rushing footsteps in a panic she turned and ran full force into an immovable force. Lifting her head she stared into the burning rage filled gaze of Sorin. "At last you are mine!" She stepped away from him only to feel her wrist caught in a grip of steal jerking her back against his rock hard body. Smiling he looked into her terror filled eyes.

She watched him lowered his lips to hers and forced her mouth open he sought his punishment in this kiss he felt her go limp her eyes fluttered shut in a dead faint. "Yep still have it, can make em' swoon with a kiss."

Lifting her up, he carried her down the hallway and into his room. Laying her on his bed he gloated at his accomplishment. The one woman he wanted to pay for his descent into hell was now sharing hell with him. He was going to enjoy this, watching her grovel before him, begging him for her death and he would bring her to the edge of death only to bring her back and share in his hell.

He looked upon her lying unconscious on his bed and then he saw it, the gown had concealed it before but it was there. The soft swell of her stomach caused him to pause for a moment in his absolute triumph. She was pregnant; she bore life in her womb. How, he rolled his eyes, fool you know how, when did this happen? How long had he been in hell?

He knew time was irrelevant and had paused while he had been fighting his way to the last gate. Moving to the bed, he crawled up and lay next to her, with a hand that trembled he slowly moved his hand to place it over the round part. There a kick, he could feel the little life inside moving and responding to his touch.

Somewhere in the depths of her mind, Vicki was safe and the feel of a comforting hand on her stomach she wanted to believe it was Barnabas. With loving tenderness she laid her hand over the hand that covered her stomach and smiled, 'Yes my love our child is happy." The impact of those words spoken so lovingly, Sorin felt his world spin and tumble around him.

Keeping her eyes closed and filled with the sense of security being held in those arm. In her half awake state, she turned her head and placed a tender sweet kiss on his lips, and then she curled her body into his and slept.

Sorin had allowed her to awaken feelings he never considered exploring, with a giving touch, a nectar more tantalizing than that of a peach tasted on a hot summer day, had anything so affected him as this woman curled into his embrace. The taste of her tender kiss on his lips gave him a moment to pause and consider what he had missed in all these years as Tepe's henchman.

No, he could not let this temptress sway him from his revenge. He had dreamed during long lonely nights of this moment. Oh how he had dreamed of having his adjudicator before him helpless and dependent on him.

He had dreamed through those moments of darkness and calm before his next life threatening battle how he would torment her, break her down and have her beg for his mercy. Oh how cruel was fate to bring him what he wanted only to awaken in him a conscious.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Barnabas opened his eyes and realized the sun had set. Resignation and loneliness filled his being with its wanton need to exist and it did in him. Perhaps it would been best that he remain in this state and relinquish his love for Victoria, for once again it seemed fate had dealt him a crushing blow.

Not only was he returned to the life he had abhorred before his happiness, he had lost his love. The one thing that had given him hope was now missing and he had no idea where she was or if she was alive. Once again, Angelique had won in their deadly duel of her life and his death.

Rising from his coffin, he stood and closed the lid running his hands over the lid he glanced up as Willie came down the steps and paused, "I brought you some blood Barnabas its in Julia's lab."

Barnabas looked down at the top of his coffin; a reminder of his newly restored life. "Thank you Willie, is Julia here?"

Willie heard the sadness in his voice, a sadness that had not been there for a long time. "Um yeah, she is waiting for you in her lab. Professor Stokes is in your library. Um Barnabas, Adam is acting very strange, he is kind of grieving like you."

Barnabas glanced up and the sadness had encompassed his gaze. "Grieving." He had repeated the word then he paused and thought about that word. It was a word that had stuck to him and held him in its grips since his sister; his mother and Josette were taken from him.

"What about Quentin?" Willie watched the man he had feared then grown to respect become a shell of what he had been. Willie noticed he would not lift his head to look at him.

"He is with the Professor, they think they can find a spell to try and locate Vicki."

This was one of the most hopeful pieces of information he had heard to date. "Thank you Willie, inform the others I will be with Julia for a while."

Willie was hesitant to leave, "Barnabas?"

Barnabas turned to peer at the man who was his servant. "Yes, Willie?"

Willie cleared his throat, "Are you gonna be ok?"

Barnabas thought about the question, "I am ever hopeful we all will be ok, Willie only time will tell."

Julia sat at the lab table looking into the microscope. She glanced up with a contemplative look then looked back into the microscope. Raising her gaze from what she had been observing, she made a quick note.

"Julia."

Barnabas entered the lab looking around at a place he thought he would never need again. "Hello Barnabas. Roll your sleeve up. I have your injection ready."

Julia turned on her stool and studied her friend. Barnabas hesitated, "Is there a problem?" She asked as she slid from the stool gathering the syringe that she had prepared earlier.

"Is the injection going to be beneficial?" Julia paused as she waited for him to take his jacket off and roll up his sleeve.

"Actually Barnabas it is having some positive affects, it will not allow you access to sunlight at this time. It will keep the blood lust at bay."

Reluctantly, Barnabas removed his jacket and slowly unbuttoned his sleeve and rolled it to allow Julia access to his vein. "I understand Elliott and Quentin are in the library discussing spells."

Julia rubbed his vein with an alcohol soaked cotton ball. Finding his vein she completed her injection. "Elliott was researching most the night on location spells. He feels he can use this spell to locate where Vicki had been taken."

Barnabas rolled his sleeve down and slipped on his jacket. He then moved to the lab table and fiddled with the slides placed there by Julia. "Barnabas what seems to be troubling you?"

She folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the table studying her friend. "I was wondering at how life can be so cruel. I was given such a short time of happiness only to find myself back to where I was so many years ago."

From upstairs a terrific crash was heard and the sounds of Cook's screams echoed through the house. Willie came running into the lab, "Julia! Ya gotta come quick, its Adam he's goin nuts! He just jumped out of his bedroom window."

Julia with Barnabas following moved up the stairs pausing to get their direction to the front of the house. Grabbing her coat she moved to the front of the house where she observed Adam limping away towards the woods. "Adam! Stop!"

Adam was near tears, "I can't stop Julia, I can't feel Vicki, and I think she is in danger. I have to find her."

Barnabas frowned, "Adam, stop and come back into the house now. Elliott and Quentin are working on a way to find Vicki. You are hurt, let Julia help you."

Adam limped back to them and stood like a chastised child, "Do you think they will be able to find her?"

Barnabas sighed, "It is my hope and I would stake my life on it, that they will be able to locate and bring Vicki home to those she loves. I am sure Adam she has you in that category."

Adam looked more hopeful and sighed. "Ok."

He let Julia lead him back to the house and down to her lab. Adam only gave a precipitous glance to Barnabas' coffin standing in the center of the main room. Moving to Julia's lab, she sat him in a chair and began her cursory exam of his body finding bruises and contusions over a small part of his body.

Quentin and Elliot stood with Barnabas while Julia addressed his wounds. "Barnabas you must not give up hope, I am positive we can locate her and bring her home."

Barnabas turned away from his friends, "To what to be taken again or far worse than that to be turned into what I have become?"

Quentin looked with concern at his cousins' back, "We are going to find a way to cure you Barnabas, a cure for good. What you cannot do is give up hope or on the love you have for Vicki, that is what gets us through is the love we share for each other."

Elliott frowned studying the melancholic man before him, "Barnabas you must remember what Vicki would have you do, she would expect you to fight through this and find her, we have face very challenging odds before and there was nothing that prevented us from meeting our means or the end to those means."

Barnabas felt ashamed of his failure's attitude. "I know you are right Elliott. I am sure she would expect us to keep up hope and continue to try and find her. My fears are if Adam cannot feel her then she is not on this plane of existence which can only mean she is dead."

From behind the trio a new voice spoke, it was a deep voice that was young and full of hope. "No, it means she is cloaked on a plane that would not allow mere mortals access."

All three men turned to the dark figure that held no features, and held to the shadows.

The young man spoke again, "What you need to do is understand there are forces at work here that were out of your control but not ours. We are here to return balance to this family and nature. I have watched you Barnabas Collins and you think there is no hope. I assure you there is hope and Vicki will be returned to you. You and she will bear five children that will become extraordinary in all their right."

" You Professor Stokes should talk to your wife, she has been trying for days to tell you something amazing. You Quentin, will marry Daphne and together you will have beautiful children. The Collins family continues to thrive."

Elliott studied the male dressed in a mesh mask that held a network of sensors from head to toe over his form fitting jumpsuit.

"Am I to surmise that I am in the presence of one of those progeny?" Elliot thought he could see him smile behind his feature-hugging mask.

"You may," he turned to look at Barnabas, "You are my father, Barnabas Collins. I have come from the future to tell you that as we speak, your daughters are fighting to bring their mother home back to you where she will be safe in your care. I am also here to tell Julia she can cure you of your affliction by using the same methods Lang did with mother."

He stepped back into the shadows and was gone. Barnabas felt for the first time a glimmer of hope. Elliott heeding the advice of young master Collins moved into the lab, "Julia?"

She put the last piece of tape over Adam's injury and turned smiling at the arrival of her husband. "Yes Elliott?"

He studied her face and saw the flush of motherhood written in her eyes. He smiled, "Oh my dearest Julia." He gathered her into his arms holding her tight.

She laughed, "Elliott how did you know?" He pushed her back looked into her eyes and spoke softly, "Its written on your heart and in your eyes my dearest Julia."

She hugged her husband and laughed, "I just found out today. I wanted you to know what I suspected a week ago but we both were so caught up in what was happening in other's lives that I thought I would wait until I knew for sure."

Elliott kissed his wife deeply breaking the kiss he chuckled, "I guess I need to get some cigars."

Julia held onto the moment with her husband. "I suppose that might be appropriate but after the birth of our baby. We don't know the sex."

Barnabas quietly led Adam out of the room to give Julia and Elliott a moment alone to bath in the glory of the news Julia had just given to Elliott.

"Barnabas?"

Adam turned looking curiously from him to Julia and Elliott. "Yes, Adam?"

Adam followed Quentin and Barnabas upstairs. "Why is Julia crying? Is she unhappy?"

Barnabas smiled, "No, she is happy. She just found out she is going to have a baby and she and Elliott will be parents."

Adam frowned, "Do I have parents?"

Barnabas looked at the sad young man and thought a moment. "I guess in some respects I am your father and Vicki is your mother."

Adam thought about that for a moment and then he smiled, "Then should I call you Father and her Mother?"

Barnabas was not sure how that would look and then thinking of how Vicki would respond he nodded, "If that is what you wish Adam, you may call me Father Barnabas and Vicki can be your Mother or Mother Vicki."

Adam looked up the stairs towards his room, "I am sorry about breaking the window, do you want me to fix it?"

Willie came down the stairs, "I got it covered for now, tomorrow we will need to measure it and put in the new glass. You can help if you wanna Adam."

Adam smiled "I would like that very much, thank you Willie." Quentin moved into the drawing room and collapsed in the fireside chair.

"Well now all we need to do is hope that young man finds our Vicki and brings her home."

Joshua Barnabas or J.B. as his family called him shifted back into the SHADOWS lab. Pulling his mesh mask off, he slumped to a chair and looked up at the monitor. Little blimps on the screen denoted each agent in the field. Each team was assigned a color and number.

His gaze fixed to the blue blips and the numbers he followed with his gaze were 1 and 4, they were his sister's numbers and he was watching them with an intensity that was not normally his. As the number 4 blip disappeared from the front gate to reappear a fair distance from her teammates, JB had become more concerned. He wanted to be there but was told to stay behind. He had been content to watch the monitor until Timothy had rushed into the lab.

"JB, the timeline has been restored. The flux I am getting is from the field units. Something has shifted involving your mother."

He glanced to the monitor and watched the field ops as they made their assault on the Ninth Hell. "Truth be told, I am not finding her on any of the scans.

JB frowned, "Could the interference be her location in the Ninth Hell?"

Elliott shrugged, "I have called Nate in to see if he can clear up any interference, the problem is in the bio readings. I am not finding them or those of the nanite fetus she carries. Fetus Josette is also showing signs of distress."

JB stood, "Well I guess I am going in." His comm watch burped and the static voice of his sister Josette filtered into the room. "JB, send in RAV, armed with everything."

JB hit his comlink watch, "Will do Sis, um Tim is here saying there are issues with mother, they can't get a reading on her."

Josette's voice crackled back with more interference from her location. "We know. Tell him not to worry, we have eyes on and will be ready to evac as soon as you get here with RAV."

JB reached for his mesh mask. "Tell Nate to see if he can clear up the airwaves so we can have clear transmissions. From the surface."

Tim had relaxed after hearing Josette's transmission. He glanced over to the monitor, and frowned seeing Jeanette's blip disappeared. "Why is she so far from her team?"

JB glanced over to the monitor, "I don't know. I gotta get going Tim, just make sure Nate does a bandwidth clean up."

JB disappeared from the lab leaving concerned Timothy watching the monitor. "Nettie, you better get back here." He muttered softly while running his finger over the screen.

Jeanette had waited and when the zombie guard had turned his back, she jumped him, taking him down in four well-executed moves. Stepping back she looked the room over and then seeing her jacket laying on a table by the cell entrance, she moved with as much care and speed to the room and grabbed everything jerking her coat on, and sliding her weapons into her pockets.

Getting her bearings she moved with speed towards the juncture of the main hallway. Moving along the walls taking cover at the first sign of the enemy, pressing her self along the wall until she came to a juncture. Peering down the left wing then right wing of the hallway, she saw in mass movement rushing towards the opposite end, Pressing back, she heard a voice that was familiar.

Looking over her shoulder she saw a door, pressing into the door, she cracked it and peered inside. On the bed lay her mother and a man, who was not her father, cradled her mother to his body.

Anger hot and furious filled her, jerking the door open she stepped into the room and ordered, "Get your damn hands off my mother!" The man startled looked up, and grew shocked, gently he disengaged his hold on Vicki and slid from the bed. His astonishment was complete; he glanced from daughter to mother back to daughter.

"What did you call her?" Jeanette advanced into the room; her manner was one of being combat ready. She moved into a pivotal T stance and bounced on the balls of her feet. "I said stay away from my mother."

Sorin smiled, "A daughter we have a daughter as beautiful as her mother."

Jeanette relaxed her stance and cocked her head. "Excuse me what do you mean by we?"

He looked from Vicki to the lovely woman in front of him. "I mean you must be our daughter."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hazel eyes glared dangerously at Sorin he found her utterly enchanting. "I don't know what you have been smoking, but I am not your daughter and you are most certainly not my father."

Sorin laughed, "I am sorry my dear, what is your name?" Jeanette glanced with concern, her mother appeared to be unusually still in her sleep.

"What did you do to her?"

Sorin could not help but notice the mode of dress as she stood in her uniform. "I did not do anything, she is exhausted and is sleeping soundly."

Jeanette edged closer to her mother and Sorin saw how alike they were not only in looks but in manner, the way she held her mouth when she studied something, the nervous tick she had when her stress was near peak, and then the way her brow would raise as she felt someone she loved was threatened. "You did not tell me your name."

Jeanette glanced around hearing footsteps approaching the room. Stepping back as the door was thrust open and Josette burst into the room. She held up her forward movement and looked to Sorin and then her mother.

"Sorin."

Jeanette stepped up behind her sister, "Oh that's his name. He was laying with mother when I entered."

Josette nodded, "He has a thing for her."

Jeanette frowned, "Well he can just pocket his thing."

Josette moved forward, "Sorin, do you want to stay here or do you want out of this hell?"

Sorin thought about his options and glanced at the two women and then at Vicki, "I would prefer to leave here but I believe Baal has different plans for us."

Josette waved a hand as if dismissing Baal, "He is too busy trying to stay alive right now, I really don't think he gives a flying rats ass if you leave or not. You need to make up your mind because I am about to take my mother home."

Sorin thought about protesting the removal of the lady in his bed, but thought better studying the two women in front of him.

A deep voice called from the hallway. "Come on girls chop- chop we gotta move now!"

Logan Cain stuck his head into the room and looked at Sorin, nodded to him and moved to the bed where Vicki lay.

"We transporting to the lab?"

Jeanette nodded, "Timothy is waiting for our arrival."

The comm badges on their wrists began to glow red. "JB has RAV, we gotta move out."

Jeanette watched Logan put a silver diskette on her mother's gown pressing buttons on a wide band on his wrist they watched Vicki's body shimmered from view and was gone.

"How the hell. . . !" Sorin jumped back and looked at the three in his room.

"Well what will it be?" Josette demanded. Sorin thought only a moment.

"I am going with you, I did not fight up to nine hells to be left behind."

The sound of explosions echoed down their hallway as Darius Drummond and John Morgan rushed the room. "We got to move out Cameron is holding the front line and with RAV making her way through the main corridor she is plowing the road for us."

Sorin looked at the room filling with commandos dressed in like uniforms. All black form fitting bodysuits, with mesh masks that had the same design except the tiny dots glowed a phosphorescent green.

Josette turned to her sister, "Jeanette you grab Sorin fold with him now we will follow after we retrieve RAV and Cameron."

Jeanette glanced at Sorin and frowned. "Fine, what about JB?" Josette turned to her wristband and punched in a series of codes.

"He is heading back now and will meet up with you two in the flux room."

Jeanette frowned, "But isn't that where Logan sent mother?"

Josette glanced at her sister, "Now is not the time to be petty get him the hell out of here and wait for join up in the flux room."

Jeanette frowned "Fine, come on Sorin."

She moved to stand next to him, slipped her mesh mask over her head, grabbed Sorin's hand "Ready to fold 3-2-1"

The room filled with static electricity, the tiny pin light that was their exit appeared and Jeanette drug Sorin through the pin hole and disappeared.

"Good, now you guys go on and follow her though on the fold, I will follow when I get RAV and Cameron."

Darius and John looked to Logan. "You heard the Captain, lets get ready to fold."

The count went down and the three men exited through the pinhole following Jeanette. Taking a deep breath Josette moved forward following the sounds of destruction. She activated the stealth mode to her suit as the suit shifted her form to blend into her surroundings she now had to use slow deliberate steps. Moving too fast would cause her movements to be detected because her suit could not adjust to her surroundings. With care she made her way to where she felt Cameron's presence.

Moving around the corner she stopped, it was a huge antechamber and Cameron stood in the middle of the chamber while another man stood on a dais posturing his importance.

"So, you are the one responsible for this chaos in our world?"

He moved back and forth waving his staff as he allowed his anger to peak the fall and then start anew. The Remote Assault Vehicle lay in a shambles at Cameron's side. Silently she muttered '_Shit, gonna have to get that replaced_.'

Baal was working on another full head of steam but the real turd in the punch bowl was about to happen. One of the guards moved forward to impart news that would send Baal into apoplexy. "WHAT!"

He whipped around and glared at his brother with venom. "You helped her escape?" Caan, you shall be punished, and that punishment will be banishment to the first hell, maybe by the time you fight your way back to my side, you will understand your position and your loyalty."

Josette watched Baal lifted his staff and aimed it at Cameron, rushing forward she grabbed him. The sensation around them sizzled and they were hurtling down to the very pits of hell's beginning to the first hell. "Shit." Josette whispered feeling the core of her being ripped in two as they landed on a hard rock floor.

Cameron had wrapped his arms around her as they fell through the tunnel of time to a place of the beginning. Josette was feeling bruised and fuzzy headed she sat up slowly. Cameron rolled to a fighting position.

"Get up, they are coming to rend us."

Josette moaned, "Great, and I can't fold in here."

Cameron smiled, "Why fold this is going to be fun."

Jeanette holding Sorin's hand stepped through the fabric of time into a sterile room that was mostly shiny steal-plated walls. Jeanette dropped his hand and moved to her mother's side and looked from her to a young man that had been laying out a sterile tray of instruments.

"Heard you were bringing company back. You taking him to debrief?"

Jeanette removed her mesh mask and nodded, "Yeah, the brass can decide how they want to deal with him. Tim is she all right?"

Timothy looked up at a display screen as her vitals and health stats were displayed. "Yah, she is right now in an induced coma by me. She was starting to come out of it when she first arrived. Can't have her waking up in here."

Sorin looked around the room, and noticed a large cylinder with a fetus floating by its umbilical cord in the clear fluid. The fetus was a girl. His gaze shifted around the room and then as he was not paying attention noted the two occupants were looking at him expecting a response.

"I am sorry did you say something?"

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "I said are you ready to be debriefed?"

Sorin nodded and smiled at the girl, "Of course I am lead the way." They moved towards a solid panel the panel slide into the reciprocal wall leading into a hallway.

Sorin followed Jeanette as she lead him down a hallway that had silver doors on each side of the hallway going to an elevator she paused, "Are you a vampire?"

Sorin smiled and she saw his teeth, "Great," stepping into the elevator she spoke, "Sub Floor 6." The elevator gave little movement. "If you have any thoughts about attacking anyone here for blood, I am going to warn you they will stake you in a heartbeat. I am going to take you to a room where they will give you blood, then you will be met by some of my superiors that will want to debrief you and possibly make you and offer. You might consider their offer to refuse would just put you on ice."

Sorin followed behind her quick moving steps her no nonsense attitude pushed him forward to another near barren room with a table and four chairs. Entering with him, two techs in white biohazard suits entered the room, carrying an ice chest.

Opening the chest, they laid out four plastic IV bags of blood on the table. "You could have warmed it for him." Jeanette commented standing with her arms crossed.

The tech holding the cooler looked at her and then at the bags of blood, "Its fresh just donated, so it should be warm enough for him."

Jeanette nodded, "Thanks, where is the General?"

The door slid open and a tall angular man wearing a General's uniform walked into the room followed by two more attaches. "I am here Jeanette, you can leave."

Jeanette nodded and started out the door when she was stopped by one of the attaches, a young man with a serious look, his eyes were wide and dark and his close-cropped hair gave him a menacing look.

Grabbed her arm "The old man knows what you did. He will want to speak to you later."

Jeanette looked at the hand on her arm and spoke softly, "If you want to keep that you will remove it from my arm."

He smiled, "Or what?"

Jeanette did two moves to bring the man's body down with a hard thump to the floor. Bending over him she spoke as soft as he had the first time, "The next time you may need to have it extracted from your ass. Tell the General anytime he wishes to speak to me, he knows where to find me."

Jeanette doing a slow burn moved down the hallway, at this point she was so mad she did not care if she ever worked for SHADOWS again. She approached the elevator entering she paused, as the elevator doors slid shut she had the distinct feeling that there was something wrong, very wrong and her sister needed her.

Waiting for the elevator to open she punched the buttons muttering the whole time, "Come on, come on, come on."

The doors slid open and she stopped and counted the heads of her team.

JB moved forward and spoke in a calm gentle voice. "Jeanette, we've lost Cameron and Josette they have gone off grid."

Jeanette's anger was building with the fear that her sister was lost. "Then why the hell did you guys come back?"

Logan moved to stand in front of Jeanette, "She was going after RAV and Cameron, and we know the RAV was destroyed, she and Cameron were gone."

Jeanette moved past her team and moved down the hallway, her panic spurring her on as she hit the command room. Moving to Nate, she leaned over his shoulder and punched in the view screen.

"Where are they Nate?" Her words were clipped as she punched on the panel next to him. The young man that was a super brain with computers pushed his wire rimmed glasses onto his nose, the peach hair stubble he thought made him look more mature but to most made them think he needed to shave it; smacked her hands, "Hey slow down Nettie, I am working on locating them now."

Jeanette frowned, "I am going down."

The voice behind her held no argument as he commanded, Lieutenant Collins, you are not going down. You are going to wait here with the rest of us and give them a chance to join us."

That was Captain Morgan as he entered the room he studied the agitated features of his teammate.

"If we do another assault they will be waiting for us, we wait until we hear from them."

Jeanette pushed pass him as she exited the room, "Fine, I will be in Jo's apartment if you need me."

Jeanette needed to bide her time she was determined that if she had not heard from her sister in five hours she was going after her. Moving up the elevator to her sister's apartment she pushed through the door and moved to the sofa and collapsed, from the depths of her being she knew her sister was in trouble and needed her.

Lying back on the sofa she wanted to scream. She thought she could just come here and be close to her sister and yet there was her mother undergoing the transplant of Josette back into her body.

Rising she moved to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator. "Damnit Jo, where is the comfort food."

Slamming the door closed she moved to door and crossed her arms. Moving out of Jo's apartment she headed for the gym, she was going to go kick the crap out of the dummy to get this frustration out of her system.

Cameron dispatched the last demon and looked around, "If memory serves me correctly me there is a by pass chamber that will let us pass most the hells and take us directly back to my brothers domain and I have a score to settle with him."

Josette looked around the area and finally saw the indentation he had thought was there. "Cameron, will your brother not know you have arrived back in his domain?"

Cameron smiled his cynical smile. "That is what I am counting on. I figure he will be debauching his newest acquisition. He is more arrogant than I am cynical. The only real power he wields is in his staff. Without the staff he has no power. He was a disappointment to father."

Josette followed him as they moved through a succession of tunnels. "Won't there be demons guarding these tunnels?"

Cameron turned and smiled. "I killed them all the last time I fought my way out of here. Come on." He led her through the back caverns pushing upward the whole trek towards his brothers throne room.

Josette found he was tireless working their way through the labyrinth of tunnels.

Walking for what seemed hours they finally entered a more airy area and Cameron laughed, "Come on, " He reached for her hand and drug her into the center of he throne room where he lifted his voice and shouted, "BAAL, I HAVE RETURNED TO DELIVER JUSTICE!"

Josette left him in the center of the room, fading back into the shadows. From the shadows of the dais, Baal appeared surrounded by his female slaves.

"So, brother it would seem you have found a short cut through the hells."

Cameron folded his arms, "Today Brother we find out who is the strongest in this realm." Josette had watched her comm band and the color of her sensors; they had gone from green to red.

Stepping from the shadows Josette moved to Cameron's side. "Sorry to break up this bromance but we have to go."

Turning to Baal she nodded, "Kill you another day Baal."

Slapping her hand on Cameron's wrist she counted down, "3-2-1" They faded from view as they slipped into the fold of time. Baal was incensed as he shouted and stomped his feet. Had Josette stayed she could have seen the god of the dead having a temper tantrum.

Instead she felt her body shifting and they appeared in the command room. Morgan looked at the appearance of the two, with a voice dripping with sarcasm he noted, "Took you long enough. You better go find your sister, I think she is down in the gym kicking the shit out of the dummy."

Josette turned to Morgan, "Can you take tall dark and over testosterone to one of the new recruit apartments. Cameron, Human Resources will be by later to get you set up and acclimated to our way of doing things here."

Cameron reached for Josette drug her into his arms, tipped her back and kissed her deeply showing his passion as his tongue danced with hers. Josette at first resisted until the kiss lasted and she felt her arms going up around his neck and holding to him pressing her body into his. Breaking the kiss he smiled, "Just a thank you for rescuing me from hell."

He turned and clapped Morgan on the shoulder, "I need a bath, you gonna show me where this place?"

Josette moved towards the gym and she could hear her sister's anger coming out with each punch each kick, she listened to her sister's pummeling the stationary dummy's body. 'Thump, thump," a pause as she built up her momentum, 'thump thump, thump, carrack."

Josette grimaced; she sure must be pissed to put that much into her kick and punches. Pushing open the door she stepped in and watched the graceful but deadly dance her sister was doing.

"Hey sis."

Josette leaned against the rack of weights as she waited for her to realize she was there. Jeanette did a spinning kick to the dummy's head and glanced over at Josette standing so nonchalantly by the weights.

"Hey sis."

Jeanette spun again doing a full leg extension and caught the dummy in its stomach and watched as it ripped in half. "You are gonna have to pay for that." Josette observed as her sister stepped back and pushed her gloves off her hands. "See you made it back." She reached for a towel and dried her face.

"Yeah, some minor glitches but we weathered them. They got me back in mom?"

Jeanette's emotions were raw she felt her sister's cavalier attitude was weighing on her nerves. "Don't know, been here working out my anger."

Josette reached out and touched her sister's arm. "Sis, it worked out fine. I am back."

Jeanette looked at her sister and then reached for a big sisterly hug. "Yeah this time, but what about next time."

Josette pushed the wet tendrils of her sister's long hair off her neck and held her; "It will work out fine then too. You need a bath, you smell like my old gym locker from Collinsport High."

Jeanette laughed, "Yeah you smell like hell and I mean hell."

She laughed, "I know but we have a new team member and he is going to be an asset."

Jeanette reached for her gym bag and stuffed her towel in the bag. "What about Sorin."

Josette shrugged, "It's going to be up to him."

Jeanette moved towards the gym doors. "Guess time will tell."

Josette followed and had to agree silently. "Yeah it's always about time."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Julia, Barnabas, Elliott, and Quentin congregated in Barnabas library. All had thought about the message delivered to Barnabas by his future son. "So how would we go about finding a body to use for my life force."

Barnabas burned with more than his need for blood, he yearned for normalcy. Something he had tasted and now craved. Julia thought a moment. "I don't want to be conspicuous with what we are planning so I am not about to rob the morgue."

Briefly her thoughts turned to Dave Woodard; there was a wrong she had hoped to correct. By now his body would be too decomposed for any help.

It was Willie coming to the door to advise there was a visitor in the drawing room demanding to see Julia. "Um excuse me, but there is some hot chick in the front room asking for Doctor Hoffman. She seems very upset and will not leave until she speaks to her."

Julia looked curiously around the room and rose, "Julia wait. Willie please do ask the 'hot chick'."

Barnabas used the term Willie had to describe the woman, "Do have her to join us here in the library. "

"Yeah sure, if you are sure?"

One of Willie's more irritating qualities was his insecurity. "Yes, Willie I am sure, show her in here with us." Willie did an about face moving out of the room and down the hallway.

The notable interest in the room was palatable. Within a short time, Willie knocked again, opened the door and to everyone's amazement, Danielle Clark entered the room in tears. "You have to help me Doctor Hoffman, Dr. Lang said you were the only one with the talent or intelligence to subscribe to his methods and understand the complexity of his notes to repeat his experiment."

All of this information came pouring forth from the distraught and grief stricken woman. "You can use me for the life force but you have to help me, I can't believe he did this, I can't believe he just killed himself."

Quentin looked at Barnabas then to Professor Stokes. "Who killed themselves, Danielle?"

Her hysteria was mounting with her grief. "Jeff or Peter or whatever name he wanted to be called."

With those two statements she had rattled the core of more than one occupant of the room. "Wait, are you telling me Jeff Clark actually is Peter Bradford?"

Danielle was near collapse and recognizing an impending swoon, Barnabas rose allowing her his chair. "Here sit and allow me to pour you some brandy, that will help calm your nerves."

Julia rolled her eyes wondering why the solution to someone's near collapse had always been to pour him or her a brandy. However, in this case of hysteria and drama she did feel a good strong shot of alcohol would calm her enough to get her to be more coherent with what she was saying.

Waiting as she drank the brandy down in several gulps, Danielle sat the glass on the desk, took a deep breath as the liquid burnt itself down her throat. Quentin offered his kerchief, accepting it, she dabbed at her eyes sighed and looked forlornly at those in the room with her.

Julia had allowed her time to compose herself. "Now, Mrs. Clark start from the beginning."

Danielle studied her long fingers from the knuckle to the tapered long nails. The nails gaily polished in hot red was an antithesis to her emotions, she was feeling no gaiety in her life. "It started when Vicki went back in time, she met Jeff, I mean Peter and he fell I love with her and broke off our affaire. The night he disappeared he sent me a letter telling me that he found a way to transcend time and to follow her to this time."

She looked broken speaking of this devastating set of events of her life. "I researched and found he had made a pact with Angelique and she instructed him how to bend the fabric of time and space and brought him here. The problem was he had no memory of his past life, just vague memories and impressions. He was found wandering the streets of Boston and was taken to one of Lang's clinics. It was then Lang recruited him to steal body parts from fresh graves."

She sniffed glancing up as Barnabas offered her another drink. "Thank you."

Taking a more sedate attitude with her brandy she daintily sipped from the lip of the glass. "That is how he constructed Adam, he always wanted Vicki as the life force because of her condition."

Barnabas held his temper, "What condition?"

Danielle looked at Barnabas, "Because she had the cells that you called toxins of Vlad in her blood steam. He wanted Adam to be invincible and immune to death. He said his achievement would be beyond what God could do and he would have created more than just a life."

Julia had suspected for a while that Lang was bordering on madness and this proved it. "Go on Danielle."

Danielle was feeling the warm flush of the liquid coursing through her system. She was relaxing allowing the alcohol to dull her grief and freely loosen her tongue. "When Vicki showed signs of being cured and you Doctor talked of cleaning her blood with that kind of dialysis machine, he had to stop you. So, he began to dilute the shots that were being given to Vicki."

She sniffed dabbed at her eyes and sighed. "Then Lang ordered Jeff to kidnap her and take her to a fishing shack near his boathouse and hold her there, hoping to revert her. What none of you realized at the time, was Dr. Lang had become a vampire by using the part of Vicki's blood that had the highest concentrations of Vlad Tepes blood toxins. He added what he called elements to the plasma and concentrated it and began to inject him self with it. When the process was not going fast enough, he began to take the blood from her while she was reverting."

"After Vicki escaped from the fishing shack, she was nearly attacked by a man in the alley, Jeff saw it all. He said he had tracked her to the docks and as she left the docks and passed a dark alley a man pulled her into the alley at knifepoint. He was going to rape her, when Jeff said this huge white wolf jumped at the man knocking him and Vicki down. The wolf tore the man apart. Jeff said Vicki began to scream and became hysterical, he was going to get her then the wolf changed into a man, and he lifted Vicki and disappeared into the night with her."

Danielle knew this sounded crazy but this was how Jeff had explained what happened that night when he returned. Quentin looked at Barnabas and Elliott, "Radu. He must have been watching her."

Danielle looked curious, "Radu?"

Julia nodded, "Vlad Tepes' Captain, who had kidnapped Vicki for Vlad. He has sworn to watch over her for the rest of her life."

Danielle nodded, "That makes better sense than some white wolf turning into a man. Who could believe a man can be a wolf."

Quentin shifted uncomfortably. "Do go on Mrs. Clark."

Danielle took a deep breath and felt the affects of the brandy forcing her into a calm state. Feeling the warm euphoria from the alcohol she continued her story.

"Lang wanted access to Vicki, so he devised a plan to try and separate all of you from her, making her vulnerable and susceptible to his plans. Instead you had sent her home, he then devised the plan to set you all adrift near Pirates Cove hoping you would stay lost at sea."

Danielle sniffed and looked pitiful looking into the glass she held. "Then he booked a freighter's flight for Peter to bring Adam in a crate here and we followed in a commercial plane. It was bad timing all around, Peter ended up driving in an ice storm back to Lang's and we got stranded in Florida. Then was forced to drive through the ice storm."

Danielle played with her purse strap as she tried to recall the events that followed. "Before we left the island, Jeff called the authorities to report Lang's boat missing and you missing with the boat. If they had checked Lang's boathouse at the edge of the clinic property, they would have discovered his boat and known that there was more to your being stranded on that island."

Quentin frowned and stood, moving to the bay window he put his back to those in the room. He was growing more and more angrier at her tale. Barnabas glanced away from Danielle to see the ramrod position of his cousin's back.

"It was that night Lang forced us to end his life so he could be reborn into the new life of a vampire. He had stored bottles of blood so he would not be caught attacking someone from the island; you see he was a hero to those on the island because of his clinic. Had they known what was really going on there I am not so sure he would not have maintained his hero status."

Julia nodded, "I know that the authorities would hear no wrong about Dr. Lang and were very uncooperative with us when we demanded they search for our missing loved ones."

Danielle looked with an apology written on her face and then she looked away embarrassed. "I think he knew you would receive such treatment before we left, he even commented on the fact that it would be a cold day in hell before you got any help trying to find your missing men folk."

Sitting down her purse, she pleated Quentin's hankie between her fingers. "Lang had immediately began taking the serum that he had given you Mr. Collins and Vicki, except his serum was not diluted nor was yours' he was determined to force Vicki into being the life force for Adam, he did not care about the baby, he did not care if you were found and he most certainly did not care if the experiment killed your wife as long as her life gave Adam life.' Danielle was feeling exhausted as she continued with her account of what had happened.

"The night he decided to bring Adam to life, he sent Jeff under threat to get Vicki. You have to believe me when I tell you Jeff did not want to involve her in his experiment."

Professor Stokes posed his own question, "What kind of threat?"

Danielle sighed looked at the Professor, "If Jeff did not go and bring Vicki to him, he was going to drain her of her blood and force her into a permanent vampiric state."

Quentin clinched his fist and slammed it against the frame of the window. "That monster, what would he not do to get his way!"

Danielle cringed at the force his anger took. "He would have killed all of you if he had to. He was not about to give up on the one thing he had set his mind for and that was Vicki Collins as his life force. He had said this was the culmination of his life's work."

She sniffed as she felt the edge of her grief begin to return so Julia distracting her for the moment questioned, "Do go on Mrs. Clark I know it's difficult but please do go on."

Danielle nodded, "That night Jeff broke into the house and physically carried Vicki out of the house and drove her to Lang's house, and held her prisoner in the basement. That was where he had his lab and Adam's cadaver. He had converted sections of the lab into holding cells and that is where Lang had Vicki held until the rest of her transformation had occurred. I can assure you while she was in Martinique, Lang had bitten Vicki, where he thought no one would notice and fed from her. He bragged that it was the sweetest blood he had ever tasted and almost seemed to be on a euphoric high."

Taking a deep breath she continued. "Anyhow, he watched as she converted to the bloodthirsty animal he said was her nature. I watched in horror but I was also fascinated to see her change so completely from the loving caring person she had been to this crazed animal that struggled against her bonds. I knew if she had gotten loose we all would be dead including Lang. He knew it too. That is why he held her on the exam table with a cross surrounding her. It was when he decided that the experiment needed to progress that I felt the horror of what he had done. I watched as he sent current after current of transferring power through both their bodies and when she screamed, she kept screaming and screaming. I had to cover my ears and turn away. Then it was over, he had shouted to Jeff to shut it down and Adam showed life."

Barnabas stood with his own fury coursing through his body; if it had been possible, he would have killed Lang again. Hearing how he had tortured his wife was unbearable. Danielle continued her story, "He watched as both, as he called them, 'his' subjects became aware of each other. We did not know if Adam would try and kill Vicki, he waited and he watched and he was fascinated by the interaction between them."

Danielle sniffed again sighed deeply and continued with the horror story. "He thought he could enhance the bond by threatening one of them. It was his first mistake, Adam was so protective of Vicki he attacked Lang, and that is how they broke loose and escaped. Well Lang was afraid Vicki would go to the authorities, so he staged a fire and accidental deaths making it appear that Jeff, him, and me had died in the fire, when in fact he had Jeff dig up three bodies from the cemetery."

She sighed, "That is when we took refuge in the basement of his house. By then his supply of serum had run out and he was beginning to revert to his vampiric state. The night of the experiment, Vicki confronted him she knew what he had become other than the monster she had experienced; she knew he had become a vampire."

She gave a short chuckled remembering the look on Lang's face. "He was amused and his intent was to find her and kill her. Then take Adam and use Adam's life force to create another like him. Lang had even boasted that if he needed to use himself as the life force he would."

She shook her head and sighed deeply, "Jeff and he argued continually. Jeff even called him a coward. " Her gaze softened with the memory of her husband being courageous enough to confront the monster that was Dr. Eric Lang.

"Jeff was going to try and stop him, but he had already disappeared and left us alone in the basement. We stayed there until we thought we could escape under cover of darkness. Lang never came back so we figured he had been killed or was trying to make a new identity for himself elsewhere."

She moved her shoulders expressively and spoke softer looking at the crumpled hankie in her hand. " Jeff and I decided to move to Logansport and it was while we were living there he . . he . . he. . ." The grief had resurged and she was reliving the moment her voice faltering. "Killed himself. He overdosed on a bunch of pills."

Her grief was threatening to over take her, turning to them pleading. "I can't live without him. You have to help me doctor, I have all of Dr. Lang's notes on how to transfer life force to another but I don't understand his notes. Please you have to help me get him back. I will give up my life if that is what is needed to bring him back." She once again broke down into long grief-felt sobs. Her pain was not in doubt deep long sobs were stifled into the handkerchief. The occupants of the room watched her dispassionately mourning her loss.

Julia looked at the others in the room. "I would suggest we go get Lang's equipment and Clark's body and bring them back here."

Elliott was not as certain as his wife, "My dear is this something that you should be doing while in your condition?"

She nodded, " I will be fine Elliott, it will not affect me or the baby. However," she turned to the now hopeful tearstained face of Danielle that showed a glimmer of encouragement. "The life force will not be yours we use, we will use Barnabas."

Quentin spun around and he too showed that glimmer of eupeptic optimism. "Then our answer lies with Clark's body." Turning to Danielle he spoke rapidly, "Where is his body?"

Danielle looked around at the others in the room. "Its in the car, I put it there and came here immediately."

Julia frowned, "How long ago did he die?"

Danielle considered the time it took to drive here and the telling of her story. "I found him in our bedroom within probably 20 minutes of him taking the pills, I could not feel or hear a heart beat and knew that he had died, he left a note that he could not go on with his life knowing how much he had hurt those he cared about and did not want to live. I kept the note, it's here in my purse."

Danielle waved the letter and Julia shook her head. "That is between you and your husband. Now, we need to work fast to keep the body from deteriorating any further, Danielle do you have Lang's notebook?"

That she did produce from her purse and handed it over to Julia, "I need to study this, while you all go with Danielle to Lang's house and bring back the equipment, time is of the essence. Danielle, did you help with the assembling of the equipment?

" She nodded, "I helped both on the island for the first test and then here."

Julia began to take over as she gave out her commands. "Barnabas you and Elliott take Danielle break down the equipment, you might take Willie with you to further this experiment along." Julia turned to an animated Quentin

"Quentin, I need you to go to Wyndcliff and bring back some supplies from my lab there.

She sat down and began to write out what she needed, "Tell Matt to help you gather these things together and show him this list, he will know its from me. Now we all must make haste."

They were all starting to split up in teams when Barnabas asked, "What about Clark's body?" Julia glanced out the window; spring was rushing away with summer now approaching fast. The nights were still cool. They were cool enough to allow a body to slow in its decomposition as it decayed.

"Leave him out there until we are ready for him. Once you get back with those chemicals Quentin, we will prep his body to keep any more decomp from causing a problem for us."

Julia sequestered herself in Barnabas office reading through Lang's notes and she was impressed by the simplistic brilliance of what he had accomplished. She had within the first twenty minutes of her read figured out the rudimentary process of setting up the equipment and preparation of the body for initiation to a new life.

She surmised Lang's theory was pretty much proved by what had happened during the transference of the life force from Vicki to Adam, hearing the return of Quentin, she met him in the hallway, "Those need to go down to the lab, we also need to bring in Jeff's body and get it prepared. If I work this right, we will be able to finish this and see if we are successful with our experiment and restore Barnabas to his human form."

Quentin smiled for the first time since he had heard Danielle's retelling of what happened when they were adrift at sea. "This is the first good news I have heard tonight Julia, do you believe in karma?"

Julia laughed, "No Quentin, I am a scientist we don't believe in karma, though working with this family, I would have to admit that fate plays a nasty trick on us sometimes and then turns it around and makes it nice. Come on we have to get Clark's body down stairs."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Julia placed the headgear on Barnabas' head, and then checked the probes on Jeff's head. She had amazed herself with the amount of work that had been accomplished in six hours. Barnabas peered up as Julia adjusted his metal band that was affixed over his head resting against his forehead.

"Julia, are you confident this will work?"

Julia patted his shoulder tilted her head and fixed those penetrating blue eyes to his dark brown ones. "I don't think I would be trying to do this if I did not think it would work Barnabas. Now, I want you to relax."

Barnabas offered a halfhearted smile and closed his eyes to prepare himself mentally.

As he lay there, his thoughts were on his wife and their unborn child. What was it his son said, they would bear five children and he was one of them. If that were the case, then what would he have to fear?

Fixing one single image in his mind, he focused on the beauty that was his wife's. He envisioned her smile, the sparkle in her eyes when she lay in his arms and snuggled close to his body. The feel of her breathe against his neck when they held each other.

Somewhere in the depths of his reverie of his wife, he heard Julia order Quentin "Power up." Quentin threw two switches and all eyes fixed to the power monitor on the wall watching it rise from 0-30-60-70-80- and at 90. When the needled pegged out and held. Julia nodded to Quentin and then held her breath waiting for Quentin to throw the last switch forcing the needle to dance at 100.

Barnabas felt the surge of energy shoot through his body and every fiber every cell every iota that he was, felt he was being ripped from his body. He screamed out in pain with the feeling of his body being ripped apart and put together. He clinched his hands closed his eyes and prayed that this pain would be worth what he was suffering and then at the back of his mind, he realized this was what Vicki had endured to bring life to Adam.

He wept, he wept for the pain his beloved must have felt during this time of trials and what it might have done to his child His poor child that had not had a chance to experience life and her first experience was to feel her mothers body torn apart to be reassembled.

Julia watched waiting and hoping that this was going to work. She meticulously studied each subject, Jeff's body covered with a sheet strapped to the table and Barnabas body. She cringed watching him react to the affects of the transference capacitor.

Julia watched Jeff's hand begin to move; first it was one finger, then another finger and then the hand convulsed into a fist. Julia moved to his body using her stethoscope to listen to his heart. "Shut it down, we need to see if we have a heartbeat."

Quentin dropped the heavy leavers on the wall he like the others in the room watched the power begin to dwindle down. She laid her stethoscope to his chest and listened and smiled. Then she moved to Barnabas noting that during the process he had fainted.

Moving her stethoscope to his chest she listened and heard what she expected, "We have a heart beat on Barnabas and on Clark." Julia stepped back and smiled. "We have a successful transference." Jeff opened his eyes and peered around.

He opened his mouth and then closed it, looking with confusion and anxiety he fixed his gaze on Julia and then the room he was in. Julia moved to his side and spoke softly with a gentleness born of practice with her patients.

"Jeff, you are going to be all right. You need to rest for now." He appeared more than disoriented, he was perplexed and she wondered if he had lost his ability to comprehend words.

Then his voice was dried and cracked with his words. "Where am I?"

Julia relaxed; he did retain his ability to use speech. "You are in my lab Jeff, you were ill and had to seek medical treatment and you came to me. How are you feeling?"

He was more than just a little confused; he was flummoxed by what she was telling him. "Why do you keep calling me Jeff."

Julia turned to Danielle who had stood with Elliott and Willie by the doorway as the experiment took place. She motioned Danielle over, "I am calling you Jeff because that is your name."

He blinked closed his eyes and then looked to Julia and then Danielle. "Darling, you have been through so much, you just need to rest."

Jeff cocked his head and smiled, "You are pretty who are you?" Danielle looked from Julia to Jeff her mind disconcerted with why Jeff did not recognize her.

"Jeff, darling I am your wife, Danielle."

He smiled, "You sure are pretty, you are my wife?"

She smiled, "Yes, darling we are married."

Julia pulled Danielle back so she could speak with her, "He has been brought back to life, I think he has to adjust to being alive and his memory will slowly return to him. You just need to reinforce your feelings for him as he recuperates. It will take time, but I am sure he will regain most his memory. He may not recall that he tried to kill himself, and succeeded because those memories were the last ones he had. So you will need to be patient."

Julia turned to Willie and Quentin, "Lets get him in a bed upstairs, and maybe put Danielle in a room close to his so she can check on him."

Willie and Quentin moved to help Clark from the table and escorted him from the room. Julia turned her attention back to Barnabas.

Barnabas moaned moved his head and looked around the room. "Julia?"

She tilted her head and peered down. "I am here Barnabas."

He tired to move his hand to his head and found his hands secured in the restraints. "My wrists Julia."

She unbuckled the restrained and he moved his hand to his head. "I feel like my body was rendered apart and then put back together. Were we successful."

She handed him a mirror and he lifted it to see his reflection. He smiled. "I am human again?"

She nodded, "And will be human without having to take shots." He smiled weakly. "Elliott comes help me." Elliott moved to his wife's side and assisted in helping Barnabas to stand.

He leaned against the exam table as he regained his balance. "Steady there dear boy."

Barnabas leaned into Elliott as he and Julia helped him upstairs. "Once Willie gets done with Jeff, we need to get Barnabas in bed. Elliott I really think we need to spend the night. I don't want to leave Barnabas or Jeff alone until we know they are little stronger and have no complications from this process."

Elliott smiled, "My dear I had anticipated your request and packed some things for us and they are in our room." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on his lips.

Vicki lay in her medically induced coma; the procedure was a lot more difficult than Timothy had anticipated. He had to integrate so many details back into her system and he had been at one point afraid he was going to loose mother and child.

That just would not do, he could not loose someone he had grown fond of and had as a friend. Finally, he accomplished what he hoped would be the ultimate transfer of fetus to womb. He studied the monitors watching the fetus and the mother. His concern was enough that he was not about to leave them for the night.

In her apartment Josette did not feel right, her body felt light and she had a floating sensation, staggering to her sofa, she collapsed on it and closed her eyes. She reviewed her life to this point and could not help but feel she was about to come to an anticlimactic end.

She knew her fetus was in trouble in her mother's womb. She was dying and she could feel her body becoming less and less. Closing her eyes she thought how ironic it was she had fought so many demons and had fought hell and survived and now she was not going to survive her birth. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to sleep wondering if she was going to wake.

Jeanette watched the monitor of her mother and sister from her apartment, which was one floor up from her sister Josette's apartment. She frowned, there was something wrong, and she could feel her sister's life was slipping away.

She sat on her couch chewing her thumbnail. From behind she heard her voice, "_Jeanette. Turn around darling_." Shifting she looked at the spectral image of her mother floating behind her. "_You must tell Timothy to awaken me, or your sister and I will die. I need to weave a spell for us both and by keeping me in a coma I cannot save us."_

Jeanette rushed from her apartment to the flux lab, quickly she dawned a sterile gown, moving with determination into the lab to her mother's side. "Timothy, bring her out of the coma."

She glanced over to see a startled expression on his face, "How did you get in here? I have the door locked."

Jeanette looked down at her mother, "She appeared to me and she is dying, and so is Josette, she says she can cast a spell to save them but as long as she is in a coma she can't cast the spell. You have to bring her out of the coma!"

Timothy looked at the monitors then to the face filled with concern. He had thought she was the woman he had fallen in love as teens together. Then he had later discovered it was nothing more than infatuation. He could not get the look of determination from his gaze and it left him with no doubt he needed to act on her request.

Moving to the cabinet, he withdrew the syringe and bottle of medicine and moved to her intravenous tubing. Drawing out the solution he injected it into her vein. Standing back he looked at his monitors.

Jeanette watched her mother's face for movement, her eyelashes fluttered and she reached for the tracheal tube. Timothy moved to take the tube from her throat. Vicki looked around the sterile lab, turning to look at her daughter; she lifted her hand and stroked her cheek, "My lovely daughter."

She closed her eyes for a moment then with words uttered so softly she began, "I call upon the balance of time, to bring forth the all encompassing light, the light that protects, the light that heals all wounds and seals the abbreviations of time, bring forth the guardians light of life and shower it down on us."

From thin air, a light began to emanate around the lab. It pulsated and began to grow brighter and brighter with each pulse until it became a blinding golden light pouring forth and from the light a man stepped, he looked around at those in the lab said nothing and went to Vicki's side, lifting her in his arms, the light glowed brighter and then was gone along with Vicki.

The klaxon began to alert that there had been a breach in the facility and boots hitting the floor were heard outside the door. "RELEASE THE LOCK STOKES!" Jeanette the first to recover from what had just happened moved to the door and released the lock. The security team swarmed the room.

The team leader looked around, "Where did the incursion occur?" Jeanette nodded to the exam table. Three men stepped forward wearing black biohazard suits and using hand held instruments that scanned the area for anomalies. "The EMF is off the charts here." The men converged on the area and began to sweep it with nuclear reading devices and were calling of their readings sweeping the area.

After the security team had secured the room two men moved into the room looking from Jeanette and Timothy. "Debrief, now."

The taller of the men said and turned to leave. Jeanette shook

her head. "You stay, it was my idea I am going to take the heat."

She stepped into the hallway and followed the two men down the hall. Stepping onto the elevator she folded her arms behind her back and spoke to the back of each man's head. "Tim's not coming its my mistake so I am going to take the heat."

They did not return comment standing silent waiting for the elevator to stop. Jeanette stepped off after they exited and followed them to the end of the hall to the scenario room. She frowned, "Since when do we debrief in the scenario room?"

The two men turned and looked at her, "We are not debriefing, you are going to chase and recruit. We have never had readings like the ones we just got from that room. So whatever was in there is of interest to the brass."

Jeanette frowned, "You expect me to chase something that powerful by myself?"

The men looked at her then their gaze was directed to the arrival of another person behind her. Jeanette turned and rolled her eyes, Radu stood looking innocent. "You gentlemen requested my presence?"

Again, the taller of the two men who were dressed very much like the men in black looked to Jeanette, "He is your partner, go and find this new power and bring it back as a recruit."

Jeanette turned and looked at Radu and noticed he had changed into a three-piece suit of dark grey with a navy blue tie and light blue shirt. "Come on mutt, we have an assignment and my mother's life depends on our success."

Jeanette moved to the locker room, with Radu following beside her his attention was immediately directed to what she had just said, "What about your mother?"

Jeanette moved into the locker room and to the rack of suits. "She was just taken from the flux lab, her life and Josette's life were fluctuating and there was danger that she might die and Josette might die. She appeared to me in my apartment, she said she needed to be brought out of her coma so she could cast a spell to save them. We brought her out and she cast her spell."

She moved to the dress out room and began stripping off her day uniform. Radu had not moved. "Wait what spell did she cast?"

Jeanette stepped into her suit and zipped up the front. Moving out of the dress out room so he could use it, she went to slide on her sensor slippers. "Something about a guardians' light."

Radu paused in mid strip of his tie, "Did you say Guardian's light?" She nodded.

He smiled, "She has been taken by Michael her arch harbinger the bringer of her power. I can assure you we will not be able to recruit him. He is above all others and had more power than the darkest of the denizens that inhabit those nine hells we just visited. The spell she cast could cost her life if Michael chooses not to grant her wish, it could also cost her five years of her natural life."

Jeanette frowned, "How do we find Michael?"

Radu shrugged, "I have no power to summon a greater deity and I am not so sure he would be inclined to answer my request considering I was the Captain of Tepes' guard for three hundred years."

Jeanette stood and seated her foot in her sensor boot. "So where do I begin?"

She moved to get her mesh sensor mask. Tying up her hair and tucking it under the mask, she looked at Radu; "I would begin where your mother first learned of her powers as a white witch. That would be at the old house in he year 1967."

Jeanette nodded, "Thank you Radu, will you do me a favor since you can't come with me this time."

He bowed at the waist and began to put his tie back on. "Stay with Josette, she is dying. I am trying my best to keep that from happening. I don't want her alone if I am not successful."

Radu looked touched by her sisterly devotion. "Even if it is with a mutt?"

He smiled and she smiled in return, "Consider it an endearment for now."

Putting her sensor bracer on her arm, she looked at him sighed, typed in the coordinates, looked up and said fading from view, "Wish me luck."

Radu watched her disappear and shook his head; "You will need more than luck to get Michael's attention." Jeanette felt the fabric of time fold in on her only this time it was different there was no static or the disorientation of the time fold. When she ended her transport she stood in a room of solid white nothingness.

A stark figure in her grey-black suit she turned looking for any sign of where or who had brought her here. Pulling her mesh mask from her face she walked a few steps forward and was halted by a voice. "Jeanette Collins, why have you come here?"

Jeanette spun around and saw the golden man from earlier, his blond hair tucked under a golden helm, his red cape draped over the frame of a man with wide shoulders and a broad chest. Eyes of the most beautiful crystal blue reminding her of the lakes up north, and strong chin which secured his helmet of golden wings.

He stood in a pure white robe that only made the light he emanated appear more intense. "How do you know my name?"

He smiled and the expression was one of indulgence, "Because I was there at your birth and watched you grow into the lovely young woman you are today. Where Josette is the guardian, you are her champion, now why are you here?"

Jeanette cocked her hip and folded her arms over her chest. "I am here to find my mother and you."

"Honesty it is as your mother said. She loves you very much; she loves all her children enough she is willing to give up her life to save your sister. I cannot allow that."

Jeanette frowned, "And who are you to say what rights my mother has or has not?"

He laughed, "Again stubborn and challenging, let me ask you Jeanette Collins, would you trade your life for your mother's life?"

Jeanette did not hesitate, "If that is what it takes to save my mother and my sister then take it."

Michael was touched by such bravery, "That is a foolish thing to offer unless you mean it."

Jeanette's face burnt with her irritation. "I mean it, and I say if it means to save my mother and my sister then take my life in exchange."

Michael thought a moment then pointed a finger at Jeanette and commanded her to die. In that instant, Jeanette found herself falling and going into unconsciousness. She was aware only of drifting and moving in and out of various times of her life, from the time she fell and cut her knee and her father made her owie better, to birthday parties and moments of happiness shared with her family and sister.

She found her body weightless and floating through the times of her life. Then she was there having to make a decision, and she had time to reflect and was glad she had been able to give her mother and sister life for her life and she smiled.

It was a benevolent happy smile because she had died and her mother and sister would now live. They would be able to have the life they so richly deserved and she felt only joy and peace for them. Then she was aware of her body and she breathed.

Sitting up she looked around and found she was back in the dress out room and Radu was just finishing dressing. He cocked his head and looked at her, standing before him, "That was quick."

Jeanette shook her head and looked around, "How did I get here?"

Radu chuckled, "The same way you left, you came through the time fold." Radu watched her stagger to the bench and collapsed. "I just died Radu, I was in this sterile white room and Michael was there and he asked me if I would give up my life for my sister and I said yes and he said die and I did. I was dead."

Radu frowned and moved to sit next to her. She turned and looked into his eyes. "I was dead and it was so peaceful and I was happy for my family."

He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her mesh-covered head. "You have just experienced the guardian's light and benevolence, your mother will live and so will Josette."

For the first time, he felt her body trembled and she cried. She cried that her mother would be safe; she cried her sister was going to live and she cried because she was not dead and in that peaceful place that seemed like home.

He held her close and let her cry as he looked over and saw just the barest outline of Michael who smiled at Radu and nodded his head and then disappeared. "You have been blessed Jeanette." He sighed, he knew she had transcended and her life would never be the same again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sunrise. The time that marked a day's beginning and that for so long Barnabas Collins had come to resent, dread and most of all fear. The day's beginning was now upon him. However, not today, the persistence of the sun's advance into the sky seemed to pause for a moment to bathe him with its all-encompassing glory.

The golden embrace was like a long lost old friend reaching out with its tendrils of tenderness to caress and wrap him in its warmth. It was for him a loving embrace from an intangible lover that had been missed for far too long. Lifting his chin and closing his eyes he allowed his old friend to fill him with a sense of hope and happiness.

Sadly, he turned his back and opened his eyes. He felt empty and lost. For the only part missing from the joyful reunion with the sun as it strived in its march to reach its zenith in the morning sky.

The only thing missing was the woman that had poured her love into his life. Why had he thought he deserved this complete fulfilling joy that was his wife? Moving into their bedroom, he paused and peered with a longing he thought never to feel again.

He gaze upon the face of the woman that had filled his life with such complete unadulterated giving and love. He marveled that after nearly two hundred years of isolation, bereavement for all the ones had had lost and undeniable anguish that he had found love again.

She peered back; from a face that was beautiful, with hazel eyes that told a story of innocence and purity those same orbs that were now fixed and unseeing from the portrait that represented what she was and had been.

Inside deep down to the depths of his very soul; he wondered if she lived and a part of him grew disheartened that he would once again be standing before an inanimate portrayal of a woman that had shared his love but would never return it. Folding his hands together in front, in a prayerful pose.

Barnabas found it ironic that once again he had a reason to rejoice only to have that joy come to an anticlimactic ending. It was his love was nowhere to be found and unable to be at his side to share the happiness that would be his. Sighing softly, he moved to the portrait and looked up at the portrait.

"Mr. Collins. Mr. Collins," The knock was annoying and would continue to be persistent if he did not respond and he did not want to respond. "Mr. Collins? Are you in there?" Danielle was beginning to grate on his nerves as she continued to rap on his door. "Mr. Collins? It's Danielle Clark, Mr. Collins?"

Barnabas wanted her to go away, he did not want to see anyone especially now while he was caught up in a moment where he wanted to be alone with his melancholy. Again, 'rap, rap, rap the annoyance of a polite knock. "Mr. Collins, please, if you are in there open the door, Doctor Hoffman says you must come quickly, it's your wife."

Barnabas lifted his gaze her name on his lips, "Vicki?" he hurried to the door flinging it open. "What about Vicki?"

Danielle shrugged, "Doctor Hoffman says you must come to Josette's room and you must hurry." Barnabas pressed past Danielle and scurried along the hallway to Josette's room. Thrusting the door opened he moved into the room and was immediately overwhelmed with the scent that was Josette's.

Julia stood with her back to the door looking at the portrait of his long lost first love. Josette turned to smile as Barnabas entered the room. "Josette? Julia?"

Julia had that flush of an expectant mother surrounding her. "Oh Barnabas Mon Cheri, I have come with wonderful news of our Victoria, she is safe and will be home within the month."

Barnabas looked confused. "What ever do you mean within the month? Why is she not here now?"

Josette looked to Julia and then to Barnabas, "She was injured and is healing and where she had been taken none may enter unless they are invited. We are not invited at this time because the healing Victoria must undergo is complicated."

Barnabas cocked his head trying to digest this information. "Why is the healing complicated."

Josette motioned with her delicate shoulders then knew she owned him an explanation. "Barnabas, you do not know where she was, it was a dark and odious place of much anguish, hurt and evil. She must be purified to set the balance of nature right. Just know she is healing, and misses you very much. The baby she carries must not touch this evil so she is safe and secure too."

Barnabas knew he should be elated and to some extent he was relieved that his wife was unharmed and in the care of whom or whatever. However, it did not resolve his loneliness or the feelings of bereavement by not having her with him.

Josette felt his sadness and it struck her to the core that he was suffering with his wife's absence. "Cheri, you must be patient." Barnabas peered upon the woman that had once been his greatest love.

Her beauty and purity of soul had bedeviled him and entranced his life and she had been the reason he had at one time forfeited all his humanity. It was that love he had given to Vicki and he wanted her with every fiber of his being. Barnabas took this pittance of hope smiled his ageless sad smile and turned to leave the room.

It was a small consolation for this day to be born without his wife at his side to share. Now, he moved down the stairs and paused, his new life was leaving him unsettled and feeling desolate. Turning he looked up the stairs, standing there looking lost and forlorn was Jeff Clark.

His own demeanor reflected in the sadness that was written upon his face. "Jeff?"

Clark rested against the stair railing. "Where am I?"

He moved to the stairs in his robe and a pair of Barnabas' pajamas. "Who are you and most importantly, why am I feeling like I lost something?"

Julia appeared behind Jeff, "Oh good you are awake, how are you feeling?"

Julia and Jeff descended the stairs to pause on the last step. "I am depressed and I don't know why?"

Julia glanced to Barnabas and knew exactly why his emotions were so crestfallen. "Come on in to the drawing room. The fire will cheer you and we can talk about your feelings."

Jeff let her lead him to the fireside chair. Sitting he glanced around the room and then to the other two occupants. "I know this place, but I don't know why?"

Julia glanced to Barnabas who had taken up his thoughtful pose in front of the bay window of the drawing room. "That is because you have been here on several occasions." This explanation appeared to satisfy his curiosity.

"Why do I feel drawn to him?" He nodded his head to Barnabas.

Julia thought and then smiled, "Because he saved your life. He is the reason you are here and alive."

Jeff frowned, "I nearly died?"

Julia did not wish to over whelm him with too much information nodding she smiled with a look of motherly concern. "You recovery is very important to Barnabas and to yourself, so later today, I am taking you and your wife to a place that will help you remember and get better."

Barnabas did not turn, "Are you taking him to Wyndecliff?" Julia stood and moved to Barnabas' side, "I thought it best to take him and Danielle there, I can take Adam there if you wish."

Barnabas shook his head, "No, let Adam stay, he will wish to see Vicki when she returns."

Julia moved to the fireplace folding her arms over her chest. "Jeff, why don't you go find Danielle and then the two of you can gather your personal items and we will go to this new place."

Jeff was loathed to leave the house or Barnabas. "I need to understand what is this Wyndecliff?"

Julia moved to gently pat his shoulder, "it's a clinic I own, and we call them sanitariums a place where you can do your convalesces."

Jeff looked confused over the word convalesces. "What does that mean?"

Julia being Julia wanted to be helpful offered, "A place where you can rest and get well." Jeff nodded this seemed to make sense. "Now why don't you go back up to your room, find Danielle and then we can be on our way."

Barnabas turned and watched him move back up the stairs and he glanced at Julia, "He is feeling my emotions isn't he?"

Julia nodded; "It will take time for him to build up a defense against reacting to your moods, just as it had with Adam, which brings me to what are your intentions in regards to Adam?"

Barnabas moved to sit in the chair by the fireplace he had come to think as his chair. "I had not really given much thought to Adam other than his connection to Vicki he feels we are his parents."

Julia nodded, "I see and let me ask you do you think this is a healthy situation to be the parents to a man that is obviously close to your wife's age?"

Barnabas was finding Julia's questions tedious at most, "I did not give it much thought Julia. You know as well as I do in this house nothing is normal or healthy or conducive to a status quo."

Julia stood walking to stand over Barnabas, looking down at his soulful brown eyes she smiled, "Barnabas, I am aware that this is a special circumstance. Which is why Elliott and I have a proposal for you in regards to Adam. Elliott wishes to further his education and we would like to take Adam with us to our home."

Barnabas glanced up from his contemplation of his fingernails. "You would not find it an inconvenience."

Julia shook her head, "No as a matter of fact Elliott has been sequestered with Adam in the library giving him various lessons and has found his intelligence to be extraordinary. Which is why I am presenting this proposal to you now."

Barnabas considered the offer, "I would think the final decision should rest with Adam and what he wishes."

"I would like to go with the Professor and Doctor Stokes, if that would be ok with you Father Barnabas."

Julia turned to face and walk to Adam; while Barnabas stood to face the young man. "Adam, I am not going to inhibit you from doing what you wish to do unless it is something that will harm you. It is my intentions to see to your well-being until Vicki returns."

Adam nodded and then smiled, "There was something that happened last night that made me happy."

Julia and Barnabas were immediately interested in what he was about to impart. "What might that have been Adam?" Barnabas stepped forward to awaiting his response.

"Vicki came to me last night, she felt happy and secure and wanted me to know she was ok and that she would be home in a while. I wanted to hug her but she said she would not be able to feel the hug because she was . . ."

His brow wrinkled as he tried to recall and then say right the word she used. "She said she was just a pro. . . pro . . . "

Julia offered, "Projection?"

Adam immediately brighten and nodded, "Yes, she said she was a pro-jek-shon: He sounded the word out making sure he said it right.

"Do you know what that meant Adam?"

Adam nodded, "Professor Stokes explained and then showed me the definition of the word."

Barnabas studied Adam noted the look of excitement in his eyes as he spoke of his lessons with Elliott. "Adam, why don't you go ask Willie to find you a suitcase, so you can pack your things."

Adam paused a moment and in his child like thinking looked conflicted. "Why do I feel sad thinking about leaving you and Vicki?"

Julia went to Adam and laid his hand on his arm. "Adam it's natural, just think of it as an adventure to learn something new so you can come home and tell everyone about what you learned."

He reasoned this in his mind, thought a little longer than smiled and nodded as he realized that was exactly what it was; an adventure to learn. "Thank you Doctor Stokes, that helps me over my sadness. Father Barnabas may I come and visit?"

Barnabas was touched; this would be his practice at being a new father in how he was dealing with Adam. "Adam you may always consider this your home and you are welcome to return whenever you wish."

Adam showed his elation in moving to hug Barnabas in his bear like fashion. "I love you and Mother Vicki."

Barnabas returned his hug knowing this was how he had planned to treat his son some day. Releasing Adam he stepped back and wondered about his son and daughters to come.

Vicki sat draped in a gown of the purest white chiffon. Her appearance was angelic as she held her eyes closed and meditated. Since her arrival on nature's plane of balance she had felt peace. The light that had shone and was taken from her by Baal was slowly being replenished by her surroundings.

She had shared in her rebirth to nature with many days of calm shared with her sisters Aerith, Sorcha, Canice, and Aerwyana. Michael had joined them in the commune. Vicki knew she had crossed into a newer plane of existence.

She had accepted the new powers that were given and she relished as her child continue to grow within her body. Though she had not heard from that small being in sometime, she knew she was happy and preparing herself for birth.

Michael had come to her, "Victoria, the time is fast approaching for you to return to your former existence. You will be stronger for your stay here and I know you have learned much. Your child will be born soon."

Vicki glanced up frowning, "But it is too early, I have another 2 months."

Michael's smile was all encompassing and his voice celestially sweet, "It matters not, and your time here has made her term shorter to birth. She will be borne and she will further our agenda to keep the place we call Torrel safe from the darkness that would invade our existence." He cupped her cheek and peered into her gaze, "Your time of healing and learning is coming to an end."

Vicki pressed her cheek into his touch. "I thank you for this gift Michael. I only hope to do you honor and make you proud of me."

He looked with tenderness then leaned to kiss her forehead. "I will always watch out for you my sweet protégé. You shall bare greatness into this world and your progeny shall keep us all-safe and make us proud. Your daughter Jeanette has been reborn with new skills, her selfless sacrifice that offered her life for you and your child, made her worthy of our attention and help."

Vicki looked confused but listened. She watched Michael pace across the room with his hands clasped behind his back. "She will soon learn she has more gifts than she believed she had. During her journey through her life scape she showed her courage and undying love. Her sacrifice by giving her life for her family she earned the right and blessings of nature's balance."

Michael turned to peer at Vicki, "Josette will keep the hellmouth closed and the world safe, Jeanette shall be her champion and a force to be reckoned with for an eternity, she has earned the right when she passes to be a harbinger such as I for the next generation to continue our work."

Vicki knew without asking that this was an honor rarely bestowed on many and now she knew her child would live on and bring good to the world. "Thank you Michael, this warms my heart to know I shall have children to further the good and justice in this world."

He nodded, "Now, you must prepare yourself for your return." Vicki looked up and the light of purity that now showed through her eyes was her gift and her curse. He wanted so desperately to tell her the reason that she was always sought out by the powerful denizens of darkness was her pureness of spirit and heart.

It had been the intrinsic part of their make-up to corrupt and spoil those of the purest nature. It was her light that drew them to her like a moth to a flame. It was also that light that fed them and left them wanting her and wanting more of her light.

Thus, why she was blessed and cursed. He knew she could take the corruptible and change them with her presence and touch. That is how he knew what she had done to Barnabas, Sorin, and Radu. It was Baal that had soiled that light putting her at risk and danger. Her powers had been drained and the interference of her daughters had created a rift, which put Josette and Vicki at risk.

When she had called upon the power of the Guardian's light he was then allowed to take the next steps to cleanse and purify her. His concerned had been with the reckless but ill-conceived intentions of her daughters to protect their mother; was if would he be able to grant her life and Josette's life.

The time-honored rule had been a life for a life. If that individual would give up their life to save the life of the one requesting the guardian's light, they would die and be reborn to higher and nobler purpose. That had been Jeanette's fate when she gave up her essence, her life to protect the ones she loved. Now she would be reborn to assume that new purpose

He knew she would only know that purpose would be revealed at their true death and they would assume the mantle of a harbinger of good. He had become thrilled when Jeanette had made that decision when she offered in such a cavalier manner her own life.

The test had come when he allowed her to die and be reborn and her reaction has been as he had hoped. He had done what he could to see Vicki reached her full potential and only time would tell if she would full fill her destiny as it was pre ordained at her birth.

The council had decided a long time ago, that Vicki would be brought into this world through an act of passion and she would be the vessel to bring the first guardian of the hellmouth to fruition. That vessel would be an extraordinary female of great beauty, intelligence and strength.

She would need the powers of her father's abilities but without his afflictions. To the council they deemed she would be a day walker able to know instinctively the darker powers and the ability to face them and destroy or convert them to the greater good.

That same council had placed ideas in the heads of a few politicians that a special organization needed to be established. This plan had been put in place eons ago and passed down from one generation to another.

Each passing had brought higher qualified participants with a more sophisticated means of dispatching the dark powers that would try and control the world. Michael had been given the honor to guide Victoria and her children. He had waited and watched hoping that it would never come that he would need to take the life of one of his postulants. He had not been disappointed.

Now, he watched Vicki prepare herself for her return to her husband and family and he knew she was ready to face the next deadly challenge that would come. He had already seen the future he had not seen the outcome.

He had confidence in his harbinger and her abilities; her biggest and most challenging obstacle was going to come in the form of her greatest temptation. He held to his confidence she would beat that challenge and emerge unscathed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Vlad sat on the black stonewall, he looked over at his companion, she was at a loss, her world having crashed about her a few short seconds ago. He wondered at what had plunged her into her deepest depression. "I no longer feel my powers." She muttered softly and this brought Vlad's attention to focus on her more intently.

"What do you mean you cannot feel your powers."

Angelique turned, "They are gone." Her hysteria was rising with each passing minute.

"What would cause such a catastrophic failure?"

She thought a moment and turned her over bright gaze on Tepes, "If my benefactor was dead or no longer held his powers."

Vlad laughed, and this incensed Angelique. "What do you find so amusing?"

Vlad stood, "You and your all encompassing need to consume those powers and hold so tightly to them as if they defined who you are."

Angelique would have struck him silent and turned him to a toad if she had those powers he now derided. "Do not mock me Tepes, you hold to your curse as if that defined who you were or are. Look at us both here because of one woman, the one you mooned over thinking she was your beloved Elizabeta, when in fact she was not Elizabeta."

Tepes was finding her tirade amusing until she brought up Elizabeta in such a callous manner. Reaching over he grabbed her by the front of her dress and jerked her to face him nose to nose. "Explain yourself woman."

Angelique had long ago thrown caution to the wind when her emotions over took her common sense. "I mean," her voice was as low and menacing as his, "That I cast a spell on her and made her know and say things that would cement your belief that she was your long lost dead wife."

Angelique might have regretted and reconsidered those words had she know his strength. With one arm he flung her into the all-consuming shadows that had plagued their arrival to hell. Angelique landed hard and was certain she must have broken a rib.

"If it were not for the fact that I need you as fodder to get me out of here, I would kill you where you lay." Those words were so cold and calculated he spoke each word distinctly and with a slowness that left no doubt of his ire.

"Now get up witch and lets move." Hugging her arm to her injured rib she pushed herself up, and pushed her hair out of her face with her free hand.

Sitting upright she saw his boots on the floor under her nose and if she had her powers she would have made him pay for this act against her. Wincing as she attempted to stand, finding her pain over whelming so she sat back down and shot her glare which said it all; there was nothing but contempt in that one look.

"You would do well to remember you do need me and if I am injured you can follow the trail left by Sorin by yourself."

Vlad was in no mood to placate this she witch, she had made a fool of him and he was not soon to forget such a affront.

"I said get up." His voice held a cold edge as he jerked her to a standing position. "Consider yourself lucky for now I do not kill you here and now."

Angelique gasped feeling the brutal jerk send shards of pain shooting through her body. She decided she would not afford him any more of her conversation and fell into step behind him in silence and she plotted,. And oh how she plotted and made a mental list as to who would get the brunt of her ire first.

Sorin sat in orientation waiting and would bide his time. He had not forgotten his encounter with Victoria or her daughters. The one called Jeanette intrigued him. She was as driven for her purpose as he had been and she had her mother's beauty. No he could not say she shared her mother's charm for Jeanette was acerbic and terse when using her professional attitude. Which in her own right made her very appealing for the right man. He was not that man; his thoughts were fixed on Victoria.

He had dreamt of making her live out his days in hell as was her just deserts, then in that one tender qualifying moment she had turned his heart from a lump of coal to a burning need and want. Oh yes, he wanted Victoria as much as Tepes had wanted her, his desire he felt was more focused than Vlad's idealized want of something he had lost so many years ago.

He stood and moved around the classroom, and paced between the two rows of tables with stylized metal frame folding chairs. He looked around at the various monitors on the wall. He knew he was in the 21st century he just was not sure when in the 21st century.

This was a very organized special operations group and they offered a lot of perks to those interested in joining their ranks. He knew he would have to weather a probationary status until they felt he was trustworthy enough to assign to a team.

He anticipated that he would be tested and his expertise would be where he would be assigned. He was now more focused than ever. Baal had given him his choice of women to use as he saw fit, but like the others that Vlad had cast his way, they were unremarkable and only worth his cursory notice.

His sights had been set higher than sex slaves of hell. He had been drawn into the purity of the love one woman shared with another man and he was not that man. He smiled as he thought of ways he could mold that love to his means and needs.

He turned to the sound of a door opening, moving into the room with her no nonsense attitude was Jeanette, "The powers to be have decided you will train with Martin Ingram." She set a tablet on the table opening the flap he noticed it was a device that was used for storage of information.

Using her finger she moved it over the face of the tablet looking at the written information, "After orientation you will be expected to sign a waiver and oath to the organization that is SHADOWS operations." She pushed her finger sending the existing page she had read off the screen to be replaced by another screen of information.

"May I ask what year this is?" She seemed to have not heard him as she read the information on her instrument. "You can ask does not mean I am obliged to tell you." She frowned studying one document and then glanced up, "But I am feeling generous, its 1998."

He was surprised, this much technology in such a short time. "Might I ask how you have managed to acquire so much technology in this short period of time."

Closing her tablet with a decided irritated thump she looked at him, "We got it from the future, once we mastered how to fold time we did not have to live with the past we had things to correct in the future and we had a few techs that joined our organization that came from the 21st and 22nd century."

She slid her hip on the desk dangling a shapely leg, which she swung back and forth. That was when he had noticed she was not dressed in her typical grey sensor encrusted jumpsuit. She was actually dressed in what he would learn was called her b.d.u., her basic duty uniform.

Which was a black jump suit with a patch that was decorated with a pyramid with an all seeing eye over the point of the pyramid. Added to the distinctive patch were the letters S.H.A.D.O.W.S. Operations embroidered in a curve under the pyramid, he noticed that the pie shape patch had two small good bars accenting the point of the patch which he figured denoted her rank.

The door slid open and a young pimply face man entered the room, seeing her sitting on the table, he snapped to attention and saluted, "Lieutenant Collins, Captain Morgan is asking for you."

Jeanette wanted to smile she heard the name Captain Morgan she was always reminded of the Rum. "Thanks Jimmy, tell him I am about done, I have to get the newbie's print and have him sign off and see to his assignment."

The young man flushed that she remembered his name and none of this went unnoticed. "Sir, the Captain says to tell you a new incursion has appeared and you are needed now."

Jeanette slid from the desk, slammed her tablets folder shut, and pitched it to the boy who just caught it. "You finish up, be sure you get him signed to the oath and explain what happens to those that violate the oath." She turned to Sorin, "I guess I will see you later, good luck Cadet Sorin." She moved from the room and he did enjoy the back view of her retreating form.

Josette stood in the ready room; the newest incursion was directly on Collinwood. She was not happy as she stood watching the monitor and the darkness was creeping closer to her house. Moving her fingers to the wristband, she sighed, this newest problem was in their time, a time when the family would be celebrating the Collins annual Liberty Ball.

She was not sure why they were attacking now; they usually waited for the holidays to make such a bold move. Hearing the arrival of her team she turned to look at them. They were looking as grim faced as she felt. "It's a real time event, and it looks like we have at least four class five targets along with two class nine leader."

Jeanette slid into the room, and looked at her teammates, "Jeanette, would you review with Radu what class of menace a class five and nine, while the rest of us go dress out."

The other team mates turned to head to the locker room, while she and Radu were the only ones to show up in sensor uniforms. She actually smiled as she turned to Radu with a sardonic expression written on his face. "A class five is a demon with limited intelligence, they are usually large and exceptionally strong but are stupid. Where a class nine is a low-level spell caster that can manipulate the class fives. "

Jeanette smiled, "Well it looks like there is hope for you yet mutt, come on we have to hustle, even though they are a low level risk they can do a lot of damage to civilians."

Radu felt excited, he was ready for this assignment and did not want to disappoint. He had grown bored sitting and waiting. Moving to the 'chamber' a term they had called the fold room, he was startled to hear, "Oh by the way, Sorin has been recruited and will be assigned to missions starting next month."

Radu was not sure how he felt about the news he just had handed to him. "You don't trust him do you?"

Radu tried to match her stride as they moved forward. "Of course not, he is on probation and will need to prove himself. We have placed him with a hard ass, the meanest most demanding son of a bitch the company ever had as his Training Officer."

She smiled as she thought about how she had manipulated him having, Mad Marty as his training officer. Martin had been a hard-core drill instructor with the Marine Corp. He was no nonsense and a killer, a trained assassin for his country. It was during one of his missions in Afghanistan that had brought him to the attention of SHADOWS operations.

He had managed to take out a very nasty nest of vampires hidden in a coven outside of Kabul. "He is not going to have a very pleasant time. Mad Marty can sniff out a phony in five seconds, so if he tries to be sly, Marty will take him down a peg. So come on we have to get ready to fold mutt."

She stepped out in front of Radu and he watched the very attractive rear view of his new partner moving away he could not help but place a playful slap on that tight looking butt as she sashayed down the hall turning to shake a figure at him.

"Watch it fleabite, I might be forced to give you another bath!"

He laughed, "How do you know I might like another bath!" She turned and picked up her speed running and laughing towards what could be certain death with not a care in the world. Radu followed determined he would do what ever he had to do to protect her from anything dangerous.

Vicki stood awaiting Michael's return; his council had summoned him. She was both excited and nervous about returning to her life. Chewing nervously on her bottom lip she walked around a place that had been her home for the past month.

She walked to the mediation area and looked around one last time. The calm she had felt here, she looked down at her stomach and rubbed her belly. "Soon, my dear we will be home again soon." She had not realized how much she had missed her family especially her husband.

When she thought of Barnabas and the love he held for her she was warm and flushing with her thoughts. She was so excited to see her mother and father, her brothers and sisters. From behind she felt the gentle touch of Canice drifting to her sister's side. "I sense your excitement my dearest sister of nature."

Vicki nodded, "I am very excited Canice, I am going home to a man that loves me unconditionally and I love him with my whole being, we are going to be parents and start our family built on that love." Sorcha rush by and paused looking at her sisters.

"You will be going soon little one, are you excited?"

Vicki smiled and nodded, "I am so happy and to know that you all will be with me at one time or another makes my life complete. I have never felt so much kinship or love from kinship as I have with each of you."

Sorcha nodded, she was not allowed to tell her what was awaiting her and her family in the years to come, she just knew at this time, she had earned her happiness and would be allowed to enjoy that happiness.

Life was just beginning for her sister and she did not want to think of trying times to come. "I feel as excited for you my sister." Canice offered as she drifted across the room to peer over the balcony.

"I see Michael I am sure he will be here to take you to your family." Canice drifted back to enfold Vicki in a warm hug. Sorcha moved in for her hug.

Michael moved into the room, "Well Victoria are you ready to return to your life?"

Vicki nodded, "I am excited and ready." Michael held out his hand to her, "Then come its time." Vicki turned one last time to see her sisters fade from view then reached for Michael's hand. He pulled her into his hold and held her\ he lifted his chin, oh what a magnificent sight to behold, the strong god like man in his golden armor with his helmet of golden wings shining forth in a brilliant light that enfolded everything around them to give Vicki a feeling of spinning and falling with a rush of air and the light works affecting the area around them with a pressure that pressed her into his arms.

With the transfer of the time of healing to her time culminated in a brilliant flash of light. She had to wait for her equilibrium to be restored and allow her to stand-alone. She held her face buried in his chest until she felt the vibration of his voice against her cheek, "We have arrived my dear."

Vicki lifted her face to peer up and found she was no longer held in Michael's arms. She was standing on top of widows hill. Closing her eyes she lifted her chin and peered up to the night sky, the evening was warm and summer had made its trek from the icy fingers and occasional breath of the warmth of spring.

She felt the gentling breeze on her face and knew it was a welcome home caress from her sister, "Thank you." She whispered and allowed her voice to be carried out to the ocean that lay unchanged and as ever turbulent with its relentless flow of waves upon the sandy shore and rocky abutment that was another of her sister's gifts. Vicki felt the wind lift her hair and blowing it over her face.

She stood watching the wonder of her world and felt safe and secure. The sound of footsteps gave her pause and she turned, the forlorn figure that walked towards the peak of windows hill was a well loved and missed figure. His eyes cast to the ground, the silver wolf's head cane held firmly in hands she had missed, the timeless Inverness coat with the collar turned up.

He paused when he realized he was not alone on the hill. His incredulity was evidence in his voice as he croaked, "Vicki?"

She held her arms out "Barnabas, I'm home." He rushed forward to pick her up and swing her around to set her away from the edge of the hill. Crushing her close she felt her breath were being forced from her in his hold.

Pushing her back just far enough to cover her mouth with his and kiss her with the passion he knew she deserved. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into his body, letting her own passion respond to his as they held each other for what seemed like an eternity.

He reluctantly released her to step back and look at her and noticed she had grown fuller with the baby. "Oh my love, you have returned to me and I do not want to ever let you go." He pulled her back in his arms and kissed her again.

It seemed hours had passed while they bruised each other's lips with the passion of their kisses, they broke, "Come my love its time we went home. A lot has happened since you left."

Vicki sighed as she slipped her arm around her husband's waist. "Please do not say that the changes have been your love for me has diminished?"

He shook his head paused and looked into her gaze, "Never could my love diminish for you. If anything my love has grown and consumes me with its intensity."

She laughed and the sound was music to his ears. "I have missed you beyond measure and would surely have perished had you never returned to me. Now, we are together and complete. Vicki paused and her look was one of concern.

He looked at her with concern, "My love?"

She laid her hand over her stomach. "What month s it my love?"

He looked at her with a modicum of concern, "It is July."

She smiled, "Barnabas my dearest, we are about to become parents."

She looked down at her pants that had become wet as her water broke and she felt the first pangs of labor coming on her. "I think we need to get to the hospital our daughter does not wish to wait any longer she is ready to come out."

Barnabas was all concern and attentive as he ushered her towards the old house. "I am going to be a father."

He said the words in disbelief. "Yes, you are going to be a father, and we must hurry so you are not a father delivering his child." She laughed even with the pain of labor was beginning to set in.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The pain was beginning to mount and she wanted to push, the doctor had said not to push but she wanted to. Her whole body felt as if she were being torn apart. Then relief came, it was gradual at first then there was only numbness.

The monitor said she was having a contraction but she knew no pain from the contraction. Legs strapped against the birthing stirrups, she knew her child's arrival was immanent. Sweat had beaded on her brow and the nursed wiped her face.

Her long brown hair was matted with her sweat from her earlier laboring efforts. Barnabas had sat by her side and held her hand as she labored, his soft voice was encouraging and his anxiety evident in the way he sustained her tight grip when the pain rolled through her.

Dr. Harding spoke with authority and command, "Ok Vicki you had your saddle block the pain should be gone and from the looks of the monitor and the crown of your baby's head you should be ready to push one more time."

Vicki looked at Barnabas and saw his concern and pride in his gaze she nodded and waited for the order to push. "Now Vicki push, give me one long hard push." Vicki grunted and lifted her head, closing her eyes she pushed.

Holding her breath she bore down and then there was the sound of jubilation from the nurses and the doctors. "We have a baby girl!"

There was the immediate loud mewling cry of his daughter as she took her first breaths after coming into this world. "Mr. Collins do you wish to cut the cord?"

Barnabas looked to his wife for her approval. Smiling and looking exhausted she nodded. Barnabas dressed in a blue surgical gown wearing latex gloves moved to the doctor's side and took the scissors then leaned over and cut his daughter' cord. The doctor quickly tied the cord off to the baby and handed her over to a nurse to clean her up.

Barnabas looked upon his daughter's tiny perfectly formed body and for a brief moment thought he detected a subtle hint in her eyes they briefly glowed with a cold blue iciness. Turning away from the sight he pinched the bridge of his nose and imagined that he was tired and only thought he saw that sign that would denote his daughter had shown signs of being a supernatural being.

"Barnabas?"

The nurse had cleaned the child and wrapped her swaddling style in the soft pink blanket handing the child over to the anxious mother.

"Barnabas?" Vicki had called to him a second time.

Turning he looked with love and pride upon his wife as she held their baby. "Isn't she beautiful? Her hair was thick dark with red highlights giving it a auburn look.

Vicki took her fingertip and brushed it over her baby girl's perfect pert nose and stroked her cheek with her index finger. "Come my darling hold your daughter."

She smiled and in this moment Barnabas knew he had been born for this time, no matter the adversity he had met in his past no matter the love he had held for nearly two hundred years for a woman that would belong to another, he had been born for now to be in this room with this woman and his child.

With hands that trembled slightly he reached with a natural instinct of a father and took his daughter him his arms and his love swelled looking upon the tiny infallible features of his child. "Hello Josette, I am your father and I love you and your mother and will always be there to protect you."

He bent and kissed her tiny forehead. He knew this would be a scene to be played out over the next few years at least four more times. He did not realize that on the third time, he would be presented with twins, a boy and girl to complete his family and set in motion a new generation of Collins.

Vicki watched her husband with their child and had heard his sweet surrender and promise to his daughter that he would be her protector. This spark a bittersweet moment in her life and the smile she had held faded slowly as she thought of her mother and how she had been alone at her birth only to hold her for a bare five minutes before she was whisked away and taken to a fondling home left with a solitary note.

'_Her name is Victoria, I cannot take care of her.' _This brought a prick of tears to her eyes and Barnabas saw her distress, "Darling?" He moved with Josette in his arms to her side and studied her in her momentary sadness.

She knew they were doing the stitches and delivering the afterbirth and felt her legs lowered as a padded gaze was placed between her legs and she was cleaned up. She glanced at her husband and gave him a smile. "Why tears my love?"

She reached a hand to him and he took her hand in his raising it to place a tender sweet kiss on her knuckles. Looking into the soft brown eyes that held only love for her and their family she said, "I am so happy. I have you as my husband and now we have a family. Our daughter has arrived a little early but she has arrived."

That statement had provoked a darker study to what had and was pestering his thoughts at the back of his mind, he held a fully mature child in his arms and there was no doubt she was a Collins, her inherent beauty was already undeniable, but she was two months early and the doctor had felt she was term.

Could it be possible that this was Vlad's child, she did display the ice blue gaze, though she did not have the need or thrive for blood, he peered down at the child in his arms and he pushed the thought that this child was not his to the back of his mind. For no matter what this would be his and Victoria's child.

He loved his wife and she was taken against her will. If in that moment when she was under the thrall of Vlad, how could she have prevented his taking advantage of her? No, he refused to believe this child was any other's child but his and no matter what he would love this child as his own.

Vald had believed she was his wife, how could he not wish to take the privileges that a husband would not wish to exert those needs and rights. Shaking that thought out of his mind, how could he not forgive her for being human, and at the mercy of a ruthless monster that was a man at one time?

He had forgiven Josette her infidelity was he less a man and not forgive his wife? Releasing her hand he watched the medical staff brought in a gurney and transferred his wife from the birth bed.

Following them out of the room, he saw Liz, George, Quentin, Daphne, and Carolyn standing outside the baby viewing area. Handing little Josette over to the pediatric nurse he pulled off the blue surgical gown and gloves he had worn in the birthing room and moved as the proud father he was to meet the family.

The nurse placed baby Josette in a basinet and put her place card with the name Girl, Collins and pushed her forward so they could view her through the thick glass.

"Oh look George! Our Granddaughter."

George pulled Liz into his arms and kissed her forehead. "She is as beautiful as you and her mother."

Liz felt teary eyed looking on to the first grandchild for their family. Carolyn flushed with pleasure, as she looked at the baby in the pink blanket.

"A niece, I am an Aunt, I can hardly wait for her to talk and call me Aunt Carolyn!"

Julia and Elliott approached the group huddled around the window and smiled. "She is very pretty. Look Elliott she had red hair." Elliott kissed his wife's forehead.

"Do you want a girl or boy?" Julia peered at her husband as she waited for his answer.

He glanced down at his wife, "It would be nice to have a son to carry on in my footsteps, but I also think I would be just as happy having a beautiful daughter that looks like her mother."

He placed a light kiss on her lips to accent his meaning. Julia flushed "oh Elliott, you are a darling man."

Carolyn turned and peered at the loving couple that had been a part of their lives for a while and noted that glow Vicki had when she first discovered she was pregnant. "Julia? Professor Stokes?

She cocked her head and smiled "Are you pregnant Julia?"

Julia glanced up to her husband held with his one arm holding her close to his body and blushed, "Why yes Carolyn I am."

From the end of the hallway, the lights began to pulse and blink off, two lumbering figures looped down the hallway followed by one black cloaked individual. From the depths of his cowl all that could be discerned were two glowing white orbs that were his eyes.

He held a staff and appeared to be directing the behemoths of hair and long tusk like teeth. They were coming towards the group gathered around the viewing area. Liz screamed so did Carolyn and fell back hugging the wall watching in shock the two monstrous forms moving to the baby viewing area. The slender tall male figure stopped pulling his staff forward he ordered, "Bring the baby!"

One of the horrific beasts charged and shattered the glass to the viewing room, sending glass flying in and around the baby that lay in front of the partition. The glass flew over the baby's bassinette and a clearly aberrant event occurred, to keep the glass from hurting the child, the glass appeared to dance in the space over the crib, floating in a freakishly beautiful dance much as a mobile would entertain the baby the glass moved in slow motion and then held suspended in mid air.

Liz had screamed seeing the shattering glass that flew back and impaled bits of its shards into George and Barnabas then turning incredulous eyes to the baby's crib they watched in fascinated horror the first of the two monstrosities moved to baby Josette's bed and peered down at her while the glass held suspended over head.

The gruesome being looked down at the child. Barnabas saw the bluish tinge to her gaze rolling her head to look at the creature, her gaze fixed and focused to the eyes of the creature. Amazingly the stare seemed to mesmerize the being and it was frozen by the stare of the child.

The second abhorrent animalistic creature jumped through the glass and the dancing shards of glass stopped its enchanted hoover was then directed with acute accuracies to the newest beast, the huge shards sharp ends flashed forward and impaled themselves into the creatures face, the beast howled being blinded and the pain tore through it as the glass found its soft target and began to push itself into its brain killing the brutish creature where it stood. It fell and disappeared with its death.

A scream of shocked pain diverted the attention of the Collins family. Their gaze was fixed on the male figure with the glowing white orbs. They watched in horror and incredulity the male slumped and was caught by a man they all recognized as Radu.

Stepping from behind him was another figure that looked exactly like Vicki. Carolyn lifted her chin to look from Barnabas to her stepfather. She could not believe her sister had just given birth and was dressed in some sort of odd-looking form fitting gray body suit with odd greenish lights connected by what looked like spider webbing. She wore a mesh type cloth pull over hat on her head and her glorious black hair had been pulled back into a ponytail.

She stepped forward and shouted to Radu, "Bag, tag and fold Radu." She bounded past Carolyn, stopped long enough to plant a kiss on her Aunt's cheek, "Love you Aunt Carolyn," pivoted moved past her grandfather, kissed his cheek, "Hi Grandpa, gotta go."

Then dove into the room with the beast that was apparently frozen in place by the child's stare. Rolling to a standing position, she reached into her utility belt and whipped out a silver diskette, sticking it to the animals furred body.

She stepped back watching the creature shimmered from view. "Dang Jo you sure were a pretty baby." Pivoting again she looked around at the astounded looks on her family's face smiled bowed to them and then pressed a symbol on her wrist band bracer and she too disappeared, thus directing their gazes back to the hallway where they had previously seen Radu with the odd man with the glowing white eyes. That was to note that they were no longer in view.

George was the first to respond, "What the hell just happened?"

Before an answer could be conjectured hospital security bound down the hallway to stop and look around at those present. "Where are the monsters the nurses reported?"

They were looking to George for an answer and to add to the anticlimactic ending of what they witness, Elizabeth fell to the floor in a faint. "Mother!"

Carolyn rushed forward to bend down to her mother followed by Julia. Elliott looked to George's bleeding face and Barnabas with a shard stuck in his arm.

"Gentlemen I suggest we take the Sheriff and Mr. Collins to the emergency room to address their wounds."

The security guard looked at the mess of shattered glass and the pretty baby that lay unscathed in her crib. "Yeah, sure as long as we are updated with what just happened.

Elizabeth moaned and sat up screaming out, "Vicki!"

George moved to his wife's side bending down he helped her to stand with Carolyn's help. "I think my wife needs to be checked out as well. She has had a horrific shock and obviously is affected by what has occurred."

The officers looked properly chastised and went in search of a wheel chair. Julia allowed Elliott to help her to stand. "Come on I want to get Barnabas and George's wounds cleaned up and dressed, then we will address what just happened."

Barnabas frowned; he did not want to go to the emergency room. His focus was now on his wife and he wanted to go to his wife and assure her that Josette was unharmed. Julia reassured him that Vicki did not know what happened because she was back in her room, which was on another floor.

Reluctantly he allowed Julia to guide him and George down the hallway. Carolyn turned to Daphne and Quentin; she had watched Quentin cover Daphne as the glass shattered. There was such tenderness in his touch as she watched him push her hair back and fixed her with his gaze and asked, "Are you all right?"

Daphne nodded and smiled. "I am fine Quentin, are you all right?"

He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I am fine, maybe we should go on up and see Vicki to make sure she is ok."

Daphne sucked her bottom lip in let it out, licked her top lip and then smiled, "I would like to see if our arrangement made it and we do have a bag of goodies to give her."

Quentin then noticed Carolyn watching them. "You going to the emergency room or do you wish to come with us?"

Carolyn shook her head, "I need to make sure that mother's is ok, you go on up and please do not tell Vicki what happened, although this hospital's grapevine I would be surprised if she does not already know about what happened here."

Quentin thought a moment and nodded, "I know what you mean come on Daph, and let's go check on our cousin."

Daphne fell into step with Quentin as they moved in tandem down the hallway. Carolyn turned to survey the damage and watched as Maintenance began it's clean up of the area. "Aunt huh, I wonder if they are having another baby?"

She smiled, "Which makes me another Aunt." With a light skip to her step she moved towards the emergency room entrance.

Daphne and Quentin arrived just as Vicki was sliding on her shoes and preparing to head out to find her baby. "Whoa, where do you think you are going?"

Vicki paused caught in the act of trying to make her escape. "I am going to check on my baby to make sure she is unharmed."

Vicki's room had been filled with stuffed bears, lambs, soft made dolls and flowers. "She is fine Vicki, there was a minor altercation and the glass was shattered your dad and husband got the worse of the glass."

Vicki became more alarmed, "Barnabas was hurt? Dad?"

Daphne stepped forward to guide her back to her bed. "Minor cuts, Julia is with them now."

Vicki was growing distraught with each passing moment. "What happened?"

She looked from Daphne then over Daphne's shoulder to Quentin. "We are not exactly sure, we were looking at little Josette and then some creatures that looked like half apes half bears moved down the hallway accompanied by a tall odd looking man with glowing white eyes. The hairy monsters then jumped through the window intent on taking Josette."

Vicki jerked forward hearing they were trying to take her child. Daphne pushed he back, "Lie back Vicki she is fine."

Quentin had to hurry with his explanation as he watched Vicki grow more agitated and distressed, "Then a young attractive lady that looked very much like you appeared and well, she along with Radu of all people took the man with glowing eyes and dispatched the two hairy creatures."

Vicki was trying to digest the information as Quentin and Daphne continued with their description of what happened. "Vicki the baby is fine, she practically slept through the whole messy affair. The time this all elapsed was less than five minutes."

On cue to assuage her anxiety a nurse entered carrying the small baby in her arms. "Mrs. Collins?" She nodded and gave a pensive smile. "Here is baby girl Collins, do you have a name picked out for her?"

She nodded, "I want to name her Josette Elizabeth Collins." The nurse handed the baby over to Vicki and turned giving a polite nod of acknowledgement to the visitors. Leaving the room, she moved to the station to make a note writing down the baby's name for her birth certificate.

Vicki smiled down at her child sleepng in her arms. "Would you like to hold her?"

She glanced to Daphne and Quentin. Daphne's eyes lit up. "I would love to."

Vicki with a practiced calmness handed Josette to Daphne, "You know, I wanted to discuss it with Barnabas and well I was wondering if the two of you would consider being her godparents?"

Daphne's face lit up with delight and Quentin was touched by the charming proposal. "If you think we would make good god parents I would be honored."

Daphne nodded her head and looked at the child in her arms, "I would be very honored to be this little darlings' god mother."

She tucked her chin and smiled looking upon the sweet innocent face of the child she held in her arms. Vicki relaxed and sighed with a feeling of contentment. After they had accepted their duties to be a surrogate set of parents to her special baby she would decide the time to tell them of her child's special place in the world. Until then she would enjoy her time as her mother and relaxed closing her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapters 19

Vicki sat in the nursery singing softly to her baby. She smiled watching her daughter study her with an intensity that was far to mature for her infantile mind. The heavy roll of thunder made her aware of the dangers of living on a coast in the summer with the advent of a predicted hurricane. They were on high enough ground to not have the concerns normally associated with the advent of a storm surge.

Unfortunately the residents living along the coastline did not have that luxury and Barnabas along with Roger and Willie had gone to fetch Quentin and Daphne. Liz had extended and offered the ballroom of the west wing as a storm shelter and had felt guilty she had not done so before now.

She watched as her daughter's eyelids became heavy with sleep and lower then close. She was struck by the totality of the innocence that enveloped her child in her sleep and how it was reflected in the purity of her face. Rising she moved to her room, and placed the baby in the crib, covering her with the warm pink blanket edged with the gaily jumping white lambs on the decorative ribbon that laced the edge of the blanket.

Turning she looked to the windows of her room and frowned. She could not see out of the shutters that Willie had put in place earlier. She was reminded that they needed to get more shutters so all the windows would be protected. Looking at her baby one more time, she moved to the hallway and started down the stairs, when Mrs. Cook came bustling into view.

"Oh Mrs. Collins, do you want me to go to Collinwood to help out Mrs. Johnson and Mrs. Smith with all the new mouths they have to feed?"

Vicki nodded, "That might be helpful. I suppose if things get too over whelming some of the towns people could come here."

Mrs. Cook smiled at the generosity of her employer as she moved back to the kitchen. Vicki continued down the stairs and this was one day she had been grateful she had chosen a pair of jeans and light summer weight sweater to wear. Her tennis shoes had cushioned her footfalls and nearly made her advance silent as she entered the drawing room intent of going to her sitting room.

There were some household expenses that needed her attention and she did not want to delay addressing them. As she moved to the hallway leading to her sitting room, she was arrested by a scent of jasmine. Pausing she turned and looked around, "Josette?"

She searched the hallway for the lovely ghost and found her shadow drifting down the hallway to Vicki's sitting room. She paused and smiled waving Vicki to follow her. Vicki smiled; it had been a while since she had seen her and the thought of having a conversation with the lovely young ghost brought a tender smile to her lips.

Moving forward she opened the door and found Josette standing by the table in front of the window to her sitting room. "Josette? What a pleasure to see you."

Josette drifted around the room not speaking and paused again by the small fireplace that was lit by a fire giving the room a cheerful feel. "Victoria, much danger lies ahead and this night evil roams the great estate of Collinwood. An old enemy will make their return and you must use caution."

Vicki had felt no threat since the attack on her child on the date of her birth. Vicki had found herself lulled into a false sense of security as she and Barnabas fell into a routine as dull as could be expected for their family. "What do you mean?"

Josette shifted and drifted away from the window. "mon Dieu,. Mon petit bien-aimé. This is the evil that tried to take our loving David. Le phénix has risen and is returning. You must guard yourself she is coming for you my dear and she knows of our little bebe Josette and will try to do harm to her."

Vicki felt a panic like no other she had felt before. "Is she coming for David as well?"

She watched Josette shift floating about the room in a gliding fashion. "I know she comes for him she did not get him and her dark master has granted her another chance. He requires the sacrifice of an innocent and who better to take than our David."

Vicki bit down on her bottom lip and studied the apparition that had helped her with this problem once before. Vicki nodded, "I am prepared for her kind and I hope she realizes that I will view her to be of no threat if she comes to harm my family or me. She will do well to know I will be more of a threat for her."

Josette smiled, "I knew you should be warned. Je vous dis au revoir my sweet Victoria."

She shimmered from view and Vicki moved to the fireplace. "So, Laura wants to come back into our lives. Perhaps I shall allow her a small passage and finish this threat once and for all."

She studied the flames watching them move and dance with the subtle change of the wind that now whistled down the flue to incense its deadly dance, it was beautiful to watch the flames change their shape and color with each subtle nuance added from the log that gave in to its demands to add more fuel to its desired affects of consuming more out its life. 'Fire is your life so I guess we shall make sure that you have no fire when I confront you."

She had muttered under her breath watching the fire. From behind a voice called to her. "Vicki?"

Vicki turned seeing Daphne in the doorway. "Oh hello Daphne, did you and Quentin decide to stay here tonight?"

Daphne moved into the room and the unassuming beauty before her struck Vicki with why Quentin was so attracted to her. "That is if it's ok with you and Barnabas, I fear though Elizabeth may have more on her hands with all the people flooding into Collinwood. I may have Quentin take me to Collinwood to help there. He was supposed to call and let me know if he thought I would be needed."

Vicki nodded, "I would think with the help of Mrs. Cook, Maggie, Joe was sure coming up to Collinwood, Carolyn said that Tony was coming up; along with the new staff, I would think with all those people they would be falling over each other."

Daphne pursed her lips then nodded, "I guess you are right. Would you mind if I went up and looked at our little precious darling?"

Vicki smiled, "No go on, I did just put her down, but I seriously doubt she would sleep very long what with the wind howling and threatening to tear down the house around our very ears."

Daphne turned and left the room. Vicki sat at her desk and pulled the receipts from her desk drawer and began to sort through them. "Hello Victoria." The words were soft and held an underlying hint of a threat.

Peering up and around the room, she felt her nostrils flare at the scent of death. Standing she stepped away from the desk and backed up against the chair, pulling it in front of her to use as a wall between her and whomever was in the room.

Stepping from the darkness was Baal. Her heart threatened to beat from her chest staring at the image before her. "You are a clever little thing thinking you could best me and escape."

Vicki kept the chair and desk between her and the image of the man before her. "I did beat you, I escaped and you are never going to take me again."

The laugh was unpleasant and echoed the room filling it with its chill. "Oh, I think I won't have to take you. I think you will come to me willingly."

Vicki dug her fingers into the chairs fine leather covering. "I think you are trying to frighten me and its not working, you are just making me mad."

She felt the cold embrace of the god of death and destruction made his presence known in the room. "It won't be tonight my dear, it won't be tomorrow night. Protect well those you love and cherish for a storm is coming and the next time we meet, you will stand by my side and share in this world's destruction, heed my words well Victoria, I never loose."

With the utterance of those words, his image disappeared from the room and the flames behind her flared with a whoosh as his presence left the room. Vicki crumpled over the back of her chair resting her forehead on the top as she waited for her fear to pass and the trembling to leave her body.

The room's pressure shifted as her door was thrust open, startling her to bolt upright and stare with open fear at the doorway to a figure that was outlined in the darkness. "Vicki?" She relaxed and smiled with her gratitude as her husband entered the room.

"Darling? Whatever is wrong you look as if you seen a ghost." Vicki rushed to his open arms and pressed in close to his body. "Oh my silly imagination, I thought you were one of Baal's minions coming to torment me. He was here in image only right before you came in."

Barnabas frowned and glanced around the room, just sensing the presence of evil that was slowly dissipating. Pressing her head held gently but protectively to his chest he let his own gaze peer around the room. "I see, so he has threatened you?"

She glanced up and saw the look of anger on her husband's face and she had only seen that look one other time and she was the brunt of the ire and had found it most unpleasant.

That had been so long ago, that she had almost forgotten how dangerously cold he could be when he was angry. Holding close to him she was glad those days were long gone. "I can handle him my love it is he did not threaten me he threaten those I love."

Once again, she saw that dangerous haunting look. Barnabas did not take kindly to threats against himself or his family, he had been remiss in heeding advice when Angelique had threaten him through his family and this was just an ugly reminder of that time so very long ago.

"My dear it is my intention to make sure you do not have to deal with him." He lifted her chin with his fingertips, to lower his lips and capture her lips and kiss her lightly on her lips. Vicki was not content with a chaste kiss, she had been far too long gone from her husband and craved his touch she locked her arms around his neck and extended the kiss with the fervor of her passion.

She moaned as she felt his hand creep up to caress her breast that sent her pressing into his body more. It was the sound of a baby crying that broke the moment of passion and separate the lovers. Barnabas smiled and hid his frustration and he arousal as the door opened and the crying baby held by Daphne entered the room.

"Oh, sorry am I interrupting?" Vicki looked slyly to Barnabas and saw he had moved to the window with his back to the room. Vicki suspected it was to hide his discomfiture of being discovered in the throes of his passion.

"No Daphne, what is going on?" Daphne beamed holding the crying baby. "I think she is wet, I just need to know where are the diapers?"

Vicki nodded, "I put them in the nursery under her dressing table. You will see the diaper pail and the cabinet right next to it will house her diapers and; her changing pad. Do you want me to change her?"

She shook her head, "No, I actually am looking forward to getting some practice in."

Vicki laughed, "Well I hope it's just wet and well if there are other little surprises, you can find the soft cloths, powder and lotion under the cabinet, just be sure to rinse out the diaper before you tuck it in the pale. I fear Carolyn was a little remiss and did not follow the procedure and well it was very unpleasant in her room for a couple of days."

Daphne laughed, "I had brothers and sisters I was the oldest so I know all about rinsing."

She backed out of the room with the still crying baby. "You can turn around my love, she is gone and the coast is clear."

He turned with a mischievous look on his face. "The coast is clear?"

She laughed, "It's a slang term meaning you can do whatever you want there is no one to see." He moved to his wife and scooped her up in his arms. "What I would like to do we can't right now but you just wait Mrs. Collins tonight I will take you to new heights of ecstasy and let you float on a pool of pleasure."

She shivered, "Oh I love how you talk Mr. Collins, I just hope you are able to execute on your promises."

She leaned into him resting her palms against his chest her chin tipped so she could look into his eyes. He smiled as he held her close, "Oh my dear Mrs. Collins I assure you I can execute on my promises and then some."

She laughed, and then leaned up to plant a deep passionate kiss on his lips. Sliding her palms up to locking her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and gave in to the feel of the moment she had missed this intimate sharing of body and emotions with the man she loved.

Her return precipitated her delivery of Josette and forestalled any love play with her husband for nearly six weeks. There had been an adjustment to having a new baby in the house, company coming to pay their respects to mother and child and happy father.

Their nights had been a time of just beginning to adjust to each other once again only to be interrupted by the cry of a hungry baby or a wet baby. Barnabas had been willing to change the diaper as long as it held no nasty surprises or smell. Vicki had laughed as he made a face the first time he had found a diaper that was less than wet or pleasant and how he had held her out and looked with complete anxiety to Vicki to take her.

She had found him one evening sitting in the nursery speaking to their daughter on how he would not allow her to date until she was thirty. That he wanted to know her boyfriends completely before she could date them. Vicki had found herself doubled over with laughter at the seriousness of his talk. To which he had been offended by her mirth over his duties as a concerned father.

Now that she had her last check up and the doctor had given her the all clear to resume her marital relationship she had made plans to play a sexy siren for her husband. Her plans had been to give him one of the most sensually sweet nights of pleasure and love making only to have nature show her displeasure and send a hurricane barreling their way.

Oh nature how had you wrecked her night of passionate love making. Even now a subtle reminder of what had thwarted her plans when the lights flickered she broke her kiss and she smiled, "Oh my do you think our hot passion caused the lights to dim because they could not compare to our hot steamy love?"

Barnabas was not about to part with this pliable vixen in his hold. Removing one hand to flick her nose he called her an imp and she wrinkled her nose scrunching it at him and sending him into a peal of laughter.

It had been far too long since they had shared laughter together and it felt right. The mood had been lightened and he was finding his happiness once again. "I think you dare to dream to think you could compete with nature and her ire with us mere mortals."

Vicki laughed, "I think Aerith, Aerwyna, Canice, and Sorcha would take exception to such a claim as you made Mr. Collins." H

e gave a faux look of contrition and then captured her lips again. He allowed himself the selfish delight of taking advantage of his wife as he held her in his arms. A polite cough interrupted the two and they turned to peer at an embarrassed Quentin.

"I am so sorry to break this up, your mother is on the phone Vicki, she sounds quite distracted."

Vicki with a look of regret broke free from her husbands light lovemaking and moved to the foyer to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

Elizabeth was near tears. "Oh Vicki darling, I hate to bother you but I am beside myself. We have some injured and some hysterical townspeople in the ballroom and I am almost out of bedding to make them comfortable. Would you or Barnabas have any that you could spare?"

Vicki felt sorry for her mother, "I most certainly do mother. I will send Willie over and have him stay to help if you need him."

Liz Stoddard sounded relieved. "Oh that would be lovely dear. I so appreciate your offer. Is Josette safe?"

Vicki smiled, "Yes, mother she is very safe she is currently wrapped in the arms of love by her god mother." Liz was beginning to sound less stress she paused in her conversation to give instructions to the household help.

Since her wedding to George, Elizabeth had hired a handyman, three maids, and a gardener, which had increased the household staff by double if not triple to what she had.

"Mother are you sure you are doing ok? "

Liz sighed and with that action Vicki knew she was stressed but getting it under control. "I am doing the best I can under the circumstances. I was concerned I would not have enough blankets."

icki thought and then offered, "Mother, send someone into the servants wing of the west wing, there are a ton of blankets and bedding there."

Liz was surprised, "How did you know about the servants wing?"

Vicki was not going to lie; she was just going to hedge. "You remember when you were going to allow Burke and me to live in the west wing after we were married?"

Liz was not sure and then recalled they had offered the west wing for Vicki's and Burke's use to help David over his rough patch. "Yes."

Vicki took a breath and crossed her fingers behind her back. "Well I did a little exploring and found the servants quarters and the stock pile of bedding in one of the rooms."

Liz seemed to accept that explanation and sighed with relief. "With what you found there darling do you think I will need your blankets?"

Vicki thought then said; "I will send them anyway and if you need them you will have them and if you don't I can get them later." Liz seemed satisfied with that solution and hung up.

Vicki found Willie finishing up with his job of securing the house and garage "Willie, I need a favor."

Willie turned looking at Vicki; he rested his hands on his hips. Vicki looked the man over and noted he had been hard at work, with his sleeves turned up and his hair tousled by the wind and rain.

"Yeah sure Vicki." She nodded to the basement. "In the basement are three trunks they have spare blankets and sheets in them. Would you take those trunks over to Collinwood to my mother? They have half of Collinsport seeking shelter in the west wing ballroom and they were running out of bedding."

He nodded and smiled, "Sure if you think you won't need me any more tonight?"

Vicki smiled, "No I am sure Barnabas and Quentin can handle anything else, and if my mother needs help would you mind staying to help her?"

He shook his head. "Nope I will be happy to stay."

Vicki was grateful that Willie was so agreeable. There was a time when she had actually been frightened of Willie and did not like him. Over the past three years she had reassessed that opinion and found that Willie could be very pleasant and agreeable. Gone was the pensive sad face she had come to associate with the young man. She attributed his change to his association with Barnabas. She thanked him and moved to find her husband and pick up from where they left off.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Through the primeval slime through the growing shadows that was consumed into the darkness, he stood over his domain. Baal was becoming the thing he controlled the most, evil incarnate. He relished at the sound of the tortured souls that had begged for his attention, his power had never felt stronger as the aguish of those lost forgotten ones were being prepared. Time was on his side.

In all his years of existence he had never hated anyone more than his own blood. His brother Caan was going to pay for his betrayal. Oh how it gnawed and eroded away his humanity. It was the act of that that treasonest moment that was the vilest and most contemptible act ever perpetrated on him in his existence.

Even now while he stood on the edge of the precipice that was his domain, he plotted and planned and imagined how he would destroy his brother. Killing him would be too merciful and not make him suffer as he now suffered. He fed on his hatred his mind going over and over how he could cause the most pain to the man that was his brother.

The very thought of his brother's act of perfidy against him still ate at the core of his being. How could he make him pay, oh the ideas were boundless imagining Caan stretched out before him upon the ultimate alter as a sacrifice. He would watch him when layer-by-layer his skin flayed from his body.

Or there was the impetus that had brought about his infidelity to his own kin. He thought about the upstart female, dressed in her figure hugging suit and that ridiculous coat he had noted in the days of cowboys and Wild West. He let his memory diverge on a time in his life that the Wild West had brought him more souls than he could remember since Caesar Augustus had sent those infidels to the lions.

Their fear had fed him until Hitler began his march of fear and terror through the world again feeding his hunger and power. He was sure they were somewhere in his domain, he had not had a chance to really think about them or what had become of their souls. There had been so many under his influence.

Those had been times that his abilities had soared to new heights and his power had grown tenfold. How could he not be upset that his own blood had the audacity to go against him! The impertinence of his act just made his anger boil and roil up inside like some insidious parasitic erosion of whom or even what he was, the most powerful under lord of evil and destruction.

With a curl of his lip; Baal raised his staff and shouted, his voice echoing and reacting off the solid walls around him, "Suffer the pain of ages. Live the sorrow and anguish of those who have suffered from your acts. Be purified in the evil that is your being!" From below there were more cries of anguish, despair, and pain.

Smiling he felt the rush like a junkie taking a hit from their drug for the first time after a long absence. These putrefied souls were his drug. He took a deep cleansing breath filling his soul with their anguish and torment. Feeling the rush of such misery from the crucible that was damned.

Inhaling their pain like the scent of a finely crafted perfume he smiled. The thought of the defiled as they writhed in their damnation made him orgasmic. Until he thought about the woman, and his happiness was short lived as the anger began to inflame inside him again. The gall and the very thought that his brother would choose a mortal female over him.

Well he would just have to see about that. He had plans and he was going to make him and her pay. Who was this female, the flippant little idiosyncratic deviant that dared to threaten him with death! Who did she think she was?

How dare she put herself on equal footing with the most powerful and egocentric god that ever ruled the under dark! He was going to show the world he was to be feared and respected. He would grind her under his heal and would make his brother watch. That would most certainly make his realize how wrong he was to have chosen sides with this mortal female.

He was growing bored as his high dissipated and left him with his growing anger. He needed some amusement and he knew where he could find his next fix. Moving with a sense of purpose and direction he moved to the throne room and summoned the viewing pool. "Show me Victoria Winters Collins."

The pool ripped, shimmered and a most glorious light of purity and innocence appeared. She was more enchanting than he remembered. Her inner light was most mesmerizing he had ever experienced. She sat at a desk, her head bent over papers, the fall of her hair obscured her features and he did recall she was beautiful to look upon. He enjoyed the cut of her jawline that accented the delicate balance of her neckline.

He studied her, she was so engrossed with her paperwork. Long slender fingers played with the edge of the papers. He wondered what it would feel like to be touched by those fingers that riffled the pages she held. She lifted her chin and a soft smile edged those luscious lips that cried out to be crushed against his lips, not just kissed but also ravished.

To ignite that passion would be such a sexual assault on the senses it might take one days to recover. Smiling he liked watching her purse her lips while in deep contemplation. The tilt of her head that exposed so much more than she must realize. Her manner was unassuming and her dress from what he could see was demure and presented a pleasing picture to his wandering eye.

Using the distraction of the storm, he did the one thing he had never thought to do because it did put him at risk to exposure, but he had to smell her, to sniff what was her essence one more time and feed of the sweet fear that was hers and hers alone.

Bending the realities between their two worlds, he appeared in the darkness allowing at first the scent of what he bred. Evil. Which is what he allowed to encompass the area around her. He watched as her chin lifted and the fear began to edge into her being and reflected in her gaze as she looked up and around the room. She thought to put the chair and desk between them. Oh how foolish she was to believe that he would allow such mere things as a desk and chair to keep him from what he desired. Then it was time to make his presence known.

Such quick repartee between them amused him and once again fed his need for a high. The very fear she exuded was palatable. Oh she would make a wonderful mother for his children. Their children would be his progenitors to carry on his legacy on earth.

The boy would look like him, in mortal form and the girl would be as beautiful and seductively sweet as her mother and together they could rule Torrel and bring forth many more souls to his domain.

How? How could he seduce her to be the mother of his children? She obviously could not be coerced into accepting him. He had to think about this. He made a quick decision to get a little more fear from her to bathe in the light of what was she and pour some more fuel onto the fire of fear he had lit in her eyes.

It took all of his will power to leave her there alone and wondering what his message had meant. He would put her on a schedule to visit her more often if he needed a little pick me up. Sliding back into his plane of existence.

He had to start building an army of knights, and thought he would need them as the leader of his marching hoard. Humanity would not stand the chance against his enclave of evil. He had a lot of planning and mulling over how he would deal with his brother and that whore.

Vicki rolled over to her husband's side and started with delicate enticing kisses along his neckline and could see just how her playful act had started to arouse him with more than just a tease. He tuned and wrapped her tightly in his arms, lowering his mouth to capture hers and lay waste to her inviting tongue. She in turn wiggled her body close to his and together they rode their pleasures to a climatic high.

Their bodies writhing in the passions that promised more than a night of pleasure. The promise they shared in each other's arms was the commitment of a lifetime of love. Together they soared in the height of their passionate love making to bring themselves upon a precipice of promises and ever lasting devotion.

Lying in each other's arms, Barnabas planted feathering light kisses from the top of her head to her earlobe. Whispering the words of love and devotion in her ear, he trailed more kisses down to her earlobe along her neckline and around to her lips to capture and hold her in the passion of his heart. "I have missed you my love. You are my life, my heart and my soul. I pledge them all to you from now to the end of time."

Vicki basked in the glow of his love. Turning in his arms to peer up she caught his gaze and smiled, "I shall always be true to you, to love you with every breath I take, to be the wife you deserve and the mother of your children from now until the end of time." He felt his love swell at her words and bent to capture her lips and seal them with the sweet promise of a lifetime.

Lying in the afterglow of their lovemaking they could hear the rise and fall of the hurricane that was now making land fall. It was only a backdrop to the warmth of their love they had shared and for a time Vicki felt they were keeping pace with the storm in their frantic congress.

The fervor to find, explore and enjoy each other in manners only dreamed of had sent them to a new height of exploration of their carnal pleasures. Never before had either of them thought they could achieve such perfection in the single act of exploring each other's tenderest parts. Together they found the ultimate pleasure in their sexual gratification as they strove to please each other. The word love had become more in those moments of exploration and happiness in finding they were perfectly suited to each other.

Happily exhausted they collapsed into a euphoric after glow and lay breathing heavily and contented. Vicki ran her fingertips through the fine hair of her lover's chest. She smiled as she watched his reaction was evident by the hardening of his nipples and other delightful parts of his body. "Woman you are driving me to distraction."

Vicki chuckled, "Do you want me to stop?" He grabbed her fingertips and drew them to his lips. "Never. Not ever do I wish you to stop. I would perish at the thought of never feeling you near me, holding you as I do now and feeling the passion of your love as you accepted me in to your heart and gave me your soul to wrap in my love."

She flushed as such endearing words and sighed softly. "Then I guess we need to work on bringing more children into this world."

He laughed and rolled on top of her taking care not to crush her with his weight. "Then I suggest we do so immediately," Once again they were wrapped in their passion fueled by the love they shared. Midway through there came a sound of an awake baby and the look of defeat filled his eyes, as he turned to peer over at the crib of the crying baby.

She tugged his chin back to look deep into his gaze, "She is fine, let's continue shall we?" He looked a bit guilty at ignoring their child and continued with what was commenced before the interruption. His focus diverted from his wife to the cries of his daughter. At one point he grew concerned that Vicki felt unaffected by the cries of their child.

She whispered softly, "She is not hungry, she is not wet, she is adjusting to being alone without the sound of my heartbeat. The doctors said to just let them cry themselves to sleep." She kissed his lips and true to her words, the cries abated and the sound was no more but the labor breathing between the parents as they consumed the love they shared for each other.

Jeanette sat on her sofa and watched the monitors, she had not been able to sleep and she was growing antsy. From the hallway came a light knock. "Yeah?"

She called and Radu pressed against her doorway called, "I can't sleep would you like some company?"

Jeanette called, "Open door." The door unlatched and on pneumatic hinges opened to allow the vampire entrance. "Why can't you sleep mutt?"

She tucked her legs under her as she slid back and changed the monitors to a television station. Radu moved in and flopped on the sofa next to her. "Wait, have you been de-flea?"

He gave her such a wicked sly smile as he responded, "Why do you want to give me another bath?"

Jeanette flushed, and he was reminded so much of her mother as she showed her modesty. "I am not so sure I shall ever forgive you for that."

He laughed, "I would hope you could forgive me, I did try to warn you when you insisted I get in the tub and I refused."

Jeanette stood and moved to her kitchenette. Getting a bottle of blood and placing it in the microwave she heated it on a low wattage, then she pulled a bottle of beer from the fridge, popping the cap off she heard the tell-tell noise of the microwave as it finished its cycle.

Retrieving his bottle of blood from the microwave; she moved into the living room. After handing him the warmed bottle of blood. She tucked her leg under her body and sat back. He and sat with his warm blood looking at the bottle. "I would never have thought that you could bottle it."

With her beer still resting on her stomach she laid her head against the edge of the sofa's back. She glanced sideways, "You never thought there were other vampires in this world than yourself or those you, and the Tepes clan had turned?"

He thought about that for a moment and realized how narrow minded they had been. "Not really, the council had always dealt with those that were perpetrated by Prince Vlad."

Jeanette sipped her beer, and then resting it on her stomach again, she turned her head and looked at Radu. He was handsome and very charming. The one thing she never thought would happen and that was she would feel comfortable around him. Even though they had gotten off on the wrong foot and he had embarrassed her, she never expected to actually like him. Surprising her self she did.

She turned the bottle in her hand reading the label and with a nervous habit she began to pick at the label and peal it as she put to words her thoughts. "I have a feeling, something is about to happen and we are gong to miss it." She turned to Radu and noticed he had not drunk from his bottle. "You going to nurse that back to health or drink it?"

Radu sipped his blood and smiled, "My favorite B positive. So tell me Nettie, are you just suffering from downtime syndrome?" He had learned in one of his training classes that this was typical of most the operatives and they needed to watch-out for becoming complacent.

She considered her response, took a sip and then moved her head to peer at an invisible spot on the wall. Her words were soft as she carefully tried to explain away her feelings. "No, it's more than that. I know we have not had any movement in a week, its like something is out there breathing new life into something more sinister."

Radu studied the bottle he held, "Nettie, you do not need to worry about missing something. We all go through the expectation phase, you need to learn how to relax."

Jeanette sipped her beer, sat forward and leaned over to rest her beer on her coffee table. "What I need is to go to the gym and beat the shit out of the dummy bag."

Radu laughed and sat forward, "Want some company?"

She stood, "I am going to dress out, be right back."

Radu stood before she could step away from him, he reach and captured her wrist. Drawing her close, he looked into her gaze then slowly lowered his lips to hers drawing from her a moment's hesitation. She gave into her instincts, wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned his kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Vicki moved to Josette's crib and lifted her daughter and held her close. The small baby looked at her mother with those all knowing eyes. "I know I did not pick you up last night, but you my sweet little piece of pumpkin pie, need to learn that there are baby times and mommy and daddy times."

She moved to the rocking chair and slipped her shirt up to allow her baby to nurse. Rocking with her baby, she was humming lightly the tune to Josette's music box. The baby relaxed closed her eyes and suckled from her mother's nourishment. From the corner a figure appeared and walked to Vicki's chair. Vicki smiled, "Hey sweet Sarah mine, look who is here, Auntie Sarah has come for a visit." Sarah studied mother and child then smiled.

Sarah leaned over to lightly touch Josette's tiny foot then locked her arms behind her back and swayed back and forth to only a tune she could hear. "Do you wish to see your niece Sarah?"

Vicki gently with much protest disengaged Josette from her breast so Sarah could see her niece. "She is very, very pretty Victoria."

Vicki smiled, "Just as you are still very, very pretty sweet Sarah mine."

Sarah moved to lay her head on Vicki's shoulder so she could watch Josette. Sarah rested her hand under her cheek with the top of her head against Vicki's neck. Sarah then relaxed her head sideways and allowed her chin to rest against Vicki's shoulder.

"She looks like Josette with her red hair and pretty dark eyes." Vicki studied her daughter. "I think she looks very much like your brother Barnabas."

Sarah nodded and the rubbing of her hair tickled Vicki's neck. "Maybe, but I think she will be beautiful and will have lots of boyfriends."

Vicki chuckled "Oh my your brother already said she could not date until she was thirty."

Sarah touched the crying baby and immediately Josette quieted and looked intently to Sarah. "She likes you. She would not grow that quiet for anyone else."

Sarah smiled, "I like her unless she cries for a long time then it kind of annoys me that she is being so demanding."

Vicki laughed, "Well she does not know any better for now, when she gets older, I bet she will be a lot more fun and will play with you."

Sarah's eyes shined with excitement. "You mean like David used to play with me?"

Vicki nodded, "Yes, I have a feeling sweet Sarah, that there will be a lot of children to come that will want to play with you until they grow up and go away to school."

Sarah thought about that for a moment and sighed, "I hope so, its always way more much fun when you have someone to play with. I miss Daniel, he grew old and then moved on and left me all alone."

Vicki felt her heart touched by such sweet loneliness. "Well for a while my dear you shall have children to play with you here at the old house and maybe some day you will have my cousins and my sister's children to share in play time."

Sarah moved to sit in the floor pulling her ball out she began to pitch it in the air and sing London Bridge. Barnabas moving up the stairs heard the sweet voice of his sister and quickened his steps to stop in the doorway and look upon the sweet family scene of his sister at play and his wife nursing his daughter. Vicki glanced at the door and smiled at her husband welcoming him home.

Seeing her brother in the doorway, Sarah stood and moved to him, "Hello Barnabas. How are you today?"

He stooped down to peer into his sister's sweet face and capture his gaze with hers. Pulling his sister's body into his arms he gave her a strong brotherly hug. "I am fine today. How are you?"

Sarah pushed back and looked at him, then twisted to peer over to Vicki with Josette and smiled. "I am an Aunt and I will have a niece that will play with me some day."

Barnabas was so touched by the sweetness of this child. He was briefly reminded of her death and how she took her last breathes in his arms and collapsed. He was devastated by her death that he wept into her lifeless small body before gently laying her on her bed.

He was determined that never will he suffer the loss of someone he held so dear and loved so much again. Sarah sensed the train of his thoughts and she placed her delicate fingers on his cheek, catching the soulful lost look in his eyes she smiled, "You don't have to worry about ever loosing anyone you love again dear brother. Your life is now complete, you have Victoria's love and you have a new daughter. You are safe from Angelique she still fights her way out of hell and right now I am informed she and that mean Mr. Tepes are lost."

This news should not have amused him but it did. He was happy that he did not have to worry our care about being threatened by Angelique or Tepes again.

Sarah cocked her head and listened to something that no one else could hear. "I have to go dear brother, David needs me. I think there is a new darkness taking up residence at Collinwood."

Vicki frowned; looking to her husband as the child disappeared she gently took Josette away from her breast and straightened her clothing. "Darling, would you be kind enough to burp and watch Josette for a while? I need to go to Collinwood to see what has caused Sarah so much distress." Barnabas looked at his wife with a pang of iciness edging his heart.

"What could be such a problem that Sarah would feel the need to go to Collinwood to try and protect David?" Handing her daughter over to her husband, Barnabas took her and laid her against his shoulder and began to pat her back lightly as Vicki straightened her sweater and rearranged herself. He did not quite approve her wearing jeans but she was comfortable in them so he allowed his propriety to accept them for the comfort of his wife.

Vicki moved into the dressing room and reemerged wearing a raincoat, drawing on her scarf. "I will tell you one word, and you will know the threat. Laura."

Barnabas stood and moved to place his daughter in her cradle. Upon being laid on her back Josette decided to amuse herself by kicking her legs and grabbing her toes and bring them to her mouth to suck on them and look up at her father with a cuteness he found melted his heart.

"Laura Murdock Collins?" Vicki nodded, as she reached for her umbrella.

"Yes, Laura Murdock Collins has returned I am sure of it. Josette came to me last night and told me she was going to make her appearance known and she was coming for me to punish me for preventing her from taking David to the other side as her sacrifice."

Vicki cinched her coat shut, fished her keys out. "Laura is going to find that Ra's anger is a lot more pleasant than my anger. If she thinks she can come in here and threaten my family she is about to find herself in the company of Grannie Bouchard and Angelique."

Barnabas had never witnessed his wife in such a state of fire edged with ice-cold determination in her anger. He worried she would be putting herself at risk if she did not get her anger under control. "Vicki, remember to use calm and level headedness with her, she has a nasty bite."

Vicki turned moved to her husband's side bent over laying a light kiss on his lips then stood. "She does not want to taste my bite," She was growing calmer with each step she took as she added, "My love, I will return shortly. I assure you she is in for a nasty surprise when she discovers my powers are as great if not greater than her own."

Barnabas tugged her wrist and looked with concern born of love into her gaze. "Return to me safely my love."

She smiled, took her fingertips and caressed his cheek. "Always, I love you Barnabas Collins, we have a lot more children to bring into this world and it has been pre-ordained that we have those children."

Roger turned to Maggie and David, "Make it quick. I am going to the den to make a few phone inquiries myself." Turning he peered down to the foyer, standing in the foyer was Laura. "Laura?"

Panic seized him seeing her standing there staring at him "Roger."

She pushed the hood back from her head. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled, "I am here for some unfinished business. I have come to collect our son and take him with me."

Roger puffed his chest up and moved down the stairs. "You can't have him." She smiled, "Roger you should know that you can't stop me if I decide I want something. I want David and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

David peered out of the door seeing his mother he felt panic fill him. She looked so different than what he remembered. Backing up he ran down the hallway to Maggie's room and pushed the door open. "We gotta go now! Hurry Maggie, we gotta go now!"

Maggie looked confused at David's fear, putting he hands on his arm she stared at him. "David, what is going on?"

David shook off her hold and grabbed her hand. "We gotta go now. We are in danger there is an evil in the hallway and we gotta go this way." He led her down the hallway to Vicki's old bedroom that had been claimed by Penny. Moving to the wall just inside the door, he reached up and pulled the sconce, the door drifted inward, "Get the keys to Vicki's car and come on Maggie, I am not kidding she is evil and she wants to hurt us."

Maggie grabbed the keys and followed David leading her down the hallway of the secret passage to a set of stairs. Maggie was beginning to feel the same panic he had. "Where are we?" He put his finger to his lips in a shushing fashion. The shear terror in his eyes led her to believe he was truly frightened. Following him, he led her down to a subterranean tunnel

David led her around passages and at one point she thought she heard the ocean and could feel the freezing cold, he led her away from the sound and the feel of cold. They entered into another section of the maze and she paused, she knew this place, it was the cellar of the old house.

Rushing up the stairs he pounded on the door. "Vicki! Vicki!"

Vicki had been going to the front door when she heard David's voice. "David?"

Moving from the foyer she saw him peeking out from the cellar door. "David, how did you get there?"

He pushed against the door as she opened it and rushed into her arms. "Mother is back, she is at Collinwood, she is arguing with Father and she says she is going to take me. Please Vicki don't let her, she frightens me."

Vicki looked at Maggie and the stricken look on her face let Maggie know Vicki was trying to calm her anger. "Don't worry David. You go up to your room. Maggie, take him up there and lock your selves n the room. Do not come out of that room and put out the fire in the fireplace if there is one."

Maggie was beginning to react to Vicki's concern. "What is going on Vicki? I thought Laura had died."

Vicki nodded "So did I but if David says she is back she is back and she is going to take David with her and if that happens, he will die. Now, off you go and leave the rest to me."

Vicki watched them disappear up the stairs then she moved to the drawing room. Extending her arms she began to concentrate, "World of wonders elements of day join me now to fight the evil of the night. I call upon Earwayna, Aerith, Canace and Sorcha sisters that bound to me bind again and come as I need you."

The room began to fill with cold wind accompanied by warmth, the door blew open and the four sisters moved into the room. "Sister you have been under the influence of something dark and evil, we could not come to you in Martinique but we are here now, what do you wish of us?"

Again they spoke in unison as they stood before her. Vicki sighed, "I am now about to face the Phoenix that once plagued me.

Sorcha frowned, "She tries to control me but she cannot, you must take away her power, she cannot exist in the cold. You will need to put out her fire and it will send her back to her dark master. Vicki nodded, "Then all the fireplaces here need to be put out." Closing her eyes she spoke softly, "What lies with fire will die with embers cold as winter."

One by one all the fireplaces in the old house were being put out. When the fireplace in the drawing room went out, she opened her eyes. "Now, I summon you Laura Murdock Collins. I summon you to this house."

Laura rather enjoyed the way Roger cowered before her. "Oh Roger you are pathetic. Do you really think you can hurt me? I think not." She moved with a superior attitude to the drawing room and peered into the fire. Roger watched the tall blond beauty that had been his wife at one time.

Her dark eyes peered past him as she moved to sit by the fire and watched the flames. The flames played against her cold beautiful face her eyes grew wide concentrating on the flames watching them dance before her. She smiled, "Roger you are going to forget I was here and you are going up to your room to lie down."

She did not have to turn and see Roger in trance like form move up the stairs. "Now, David, come to me." She continued to stare in the flames she saw a glimpse of David sitting with Maggie in a room at the old house. "Oh no Vicki not this time." The flames in David's room went out and she frowned. "Show me." Then the flames in the drawing room fireplace started dimming growing smaller and smaller. "NO!" she hissed watching the flames disappear she drew her arms across her body. "What is this?"

Vicki smiled, "Now come to me Laura Collins, come to me."

Laura felt drawn to rise up from her place in front of the now cold fireplace and move out the doors of Collinwood. She felt herself propelled to the pathway to the old house. "So you want a show down Vicki, that will be your first mistake."

The four sisters moved to stand behind Vicki feeling Laura moving closer. "Together we speak, together we stand, face the evil that would destroy."

Laura's confidence began to wane the closer she got to the old house. "There is a different feel to this. What are you Victoria Winters?" Laura approached the old house and saw the doors open. She could hear the wind rising behind her seeming to push her forward. The earth beneath her feet turned to ice with the wind shoving her forward.

Vicki reached to either side of her and joined hands with her sisters of the elements. Together they joined in with Vicki's voice they commanded. "Appear before us NOW witch!"

Laura felt her body lifting and carried forward on the wind, her body was being pelted with ice as she glided through the front doors to be place in front of Vicki. Laura stood blue lips eyes growing dim with frozen fear as she faced Vicki with the sisters of the elements. "You are condemned Laura Murdock, you are condemned to the frozen between. Find a place with those that wreak evil on these planes and do no harm no more."

Laura listened astonished while Vicki's voice was blended with earth, wind, fire, and water. She was surrounded by a soft glow of purity facig Laura. Laura had only heard of such a creature, now she faced her and she was afraid. Never before had she been challenged as she was now.

She knew that death was imminent and unless her master desired to save her she would be banished to the darkness of the in between never to feel the warmth of the fire again. "Sorcha! You of all these heretics should be sympathetic to my plight."

Sorcha frowned, "You abuse the fire, you seek to control what is not yours to control. You and your dark master have no allegiance to me." Vicki squeezed Sorcha's hand giving her reassurance that she was with her.

"You have been judged Laura Murdock. You are now sentenced to the between." Vicki closed her eyes "Espartos between, you are banished!"

Laura felt her body beginning to separate and dissolve she was in form banished to the in between. The howling of the wind drowned the terrified scream that followed the blackness her form had become when she disappeared from view.

Vicki felt the room lighten as Laura's' essence was banished. Opening her eyes she felt a calm all around her she looked around the room, she found she was alone. Her sisters had returned to the plane of their existence and she felt relieved that David would now be safe.

Vicki moved to close the front door. Leaning with her back to the door she let out a sigh. "David! Maggie! You can come down."

Vicki called up to the second floor. Maggie having pressed her ear to the door waited and fretted over what she was hearing. When Vicki called, David beat Maggie to the door and threw it opened, dashing out into the hallway to run headlong to the top of the stairs and look down at Vicki.

"Is she gone?"

Vicki nodded, "She will never hurt you again David." Maggie moved tentatively down the hallway feeling a chill in the house. "It got really cold in here."

Vicki frowned. "It should be warmer soon. Come on down. I am sure Cook has lunch ready. Vicki thought as she went to tell Cook she was ready to have lunch served for Maggie, David and herself.

Vicki walked the well time worn path to Collinwood. Approaching the house she saw the front doors were open. Moving into the foyer she found her mother looking for her Uncle Roger. "I think he said he was going to lie down Mother. Where is Dad?"

Vicki looked around and then saw the loved figure of her father coming down the stairs. "he is up here Liz said he felt a headache coming on and went to lie down."

Vicki had been incensed and had never felt her anger so complete as it had been with Laura. "Vicki?" She shook her head and smiled, "Hello Dad. Hello mom, how are things in the west wing?" Liz had seemed to have momentarily forgotten she had guests in the west wing.

"Oh dear, I left Mrs. Cook and Mrs. Johnson in charge and went looking for George and must have gotten side tracked." "Where is David?" Liz filled with concern turned to George.

"He came to the old House Mother he is fine, he and Maggie came over for a visit."

"In this storm?" Liz was shocked.

"No I thought Maggie was going into Collinsport with Joe to pick up some supplies for our guests. I think the west end was hit rather hard and we will be having some guests for a few more days. Mrs. Cook was a god sends Vicki, I cannot thank you enough for sending her and the Hudson's to help out. My staff would have been over whelmed."

Vicki shook her head. "No she sent Joe and stayed with David. And it was their decision mother to come and help out. What about Willie?"

Liz smiled, "He was the most help, he was there handing out blankets entertaining the little ones that were afraid the roof was going to come down on them and he helped Roger secure the rest of the house I know saving us from more damage than we had."

Vicki smiled, "I am so glad we could help out mother, we suffered through the storm with only minor damage and for the most part after she got to sleep little Jobeth slept through the rest of the night."

Liz thrilled at hearing her name tacked on as a nickname for her granddaughter. "Are you staying?"

"No, I am going back, it is close to JoBeth's feeding time. I just wanted to check on you and Dad to see how things were going and if you needed any more help?"

"No I think we have it all under control dear, you go back and take care of that wonderful baby of ours."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Nothing was routine when preparing a wedding, what was less routine was the announcement that a potential hurricane would make landfall the day of the wedding. This had been the second such hurricane in as many weeks to be knocking on the door of the Collinsport Residents.

Maggie was a ball of nerves as nothing was going the way she had planned. First her wedding dress had been destroyed in the last hurricane, Joe's fishing boat had been swept upon the shore by the storm surge and then the venue for her wedding had been completely decimated by a tornado spurned by the hurricane.

On more than one occasion, Maggie had burst into tears to run off to her room to fling herself across her bed and weep. She wept for her self, she wept for the poor citizens of Collinsport and she wept because at the moment it just seemed to be the right thing to do.

Vicki hearing of her dear friend's dilemma rushed over to Collinwood to see if she could help. As she arrived, with baby in tow, was immediately divested of the favorite and only grandchild Vicki grateful that there would be no further worries on whether Josette would suddenly break out into one of her loud attention grabbing screaming fits made her task a lot easier. She made her way to Maggie's room Vicki could only imagine in what condition she would find her dear friend. Knocking lightly on the door, she called to the sounds of muffled crying, "Maggie?"

Her call caused an immediate halt to the crying. Vicki had only a few moments to wait as the door was opened and a red-eyed still tearful Maggie stood looking at her friend. With the sympathetic look on Vicki's face much to her chagrin had managed to send Maggie off into another crying jag.

Maggie turned her back on Vicki and moved to her bed to throw herself across it in a renewed round of fretful tears. "Maggie, you have to control yourself. We are going to make this right." Vicki moved to sit next to her friend, patting her back and continuing with soothing tones.

"How can it be made better? My dress is gone; my church washed away, the reception hall washed away! How can you make that right? Oh and lets not forget, a hurricane knocking on the door of my wedding day."

Vicki watched Maggie bury her face into her pillow and her body heaved with despair and a tearful lament over how much more could ruin her wedding day. Vicki thought a moment and then snapped her fingers. "You dry your eyes, change your clothes and meet me in the foyer in 15 minutes. I am going to make this right."

Vicki slid from Maggie's bed and moved to the door. Maggie sat up and looked towards her friend's retreating back. "Vicki, how do you plan to make it right?"

Vicki turned around and raised an eyebrow; "I have friends in high places. You my dear are going to be Mrs. Joe Haskell on August 4, or my name is not Victoria Winters Collins." Maggie for the first time looked doubtfully hopeful. Rising she moved to follow Vicki and headed to the bathroom.

Vicki skipped down the steps to come up short seeing her mother holding Josette and speaking to her with pride and baby talk. Vicki leaned against the bannister watching her mother do the goochie, goochie goo bit, it warmed her heart to see her mother so happy holding her grandchild.

"Mother, I hate to ask this because I know you and Dad are really busy right now." Liz looked up from her seated position before the fire and waited to hear the favor her daughter was seeking. "Darling what is it?"

Vicki moved to sit across from her mother and sighed, "Maggie is so distraught, I was wondering if you could watch Jobeth while I take Maggie to Bangor?"

Liz was thrilled with the request. "Well of course my dear. By all means, I would love to watch our little princess."

To which another voice piped up from the doorway. "Already being usurped of my title as Princess by the little bundle of joy?"

Carolyn moved into the room to bend over Josette and tickle her chubby little cheek. Turning to Vicki Carolyn asked, " Why are you taking Maggie to Bangor?"

Vicki smiled, "We are going to pick out a new wedding dress she lost hers in the last hurricane, the church she and Joe were going to use was washed away and the reception hall was also washed away, so I am going to make sure she has her wedding despite what mother nature intends."

Carolyn was all over the idea of shopping in Bangor. "Ooh may I join you? We could even go and take Penny to lunch if we time it right."

Vicki laughed, "Of course how could I not take my sister shopping and to pick up my other sister for lunch?"

Liz was so proud of her two daughters she had wondered how well they would get along once they found out their relationship to each other and she was not disappointed. Liz looked from Carolyn to Vicki and offered, "Why can't she use the west wing ballroom for her wedding? She is more than welcome to do so."

Vicki pursed her lips and thought, "I think she is trying to be gracious and not impose mother, you may be using the ballroom as a shelter for those fleeing to higher ground because of Dolly, she is expected to make landfall just about the time Maggie and Joe were going to be married."

Liz stood holding baby Josette close to her chest and lightly patting her back. "I don't see why we can't have her wedding and be a storm shelter for those that need to take shelter."

Vicki smiled, "I love you mother, I knew you would come up with the right idea."

Maggie, eyes swollen looking rather forlorn stood in the doorway of the drawing room. "I am ready Vicki." She delicately sniffed and dabbed at her nose with her tissue.

Carolyn bounded to Maggie, tipped her chin up and smiled. "You just dry those tears malady, we have it all figured out and you will be married on August 4, come hell or high-water whichever arrives first."

Carolyn giggled at her euphemism but Vicki felt a shiver rise up her spine, she was not looking for high-water or hell but something deep inside told her that hell was not done with her.

Josette paced her apartment, she was coming off a particularly grueling week and she was exhausted. To make matters even more complicated, Cameron was beginning to become more aggressive in the display of his affections. She wanted to trust him but was not sure how she could.

She had tolerated his innuendos and hints that they were more than just co-workers. She anguished over if she had made a good choice in bringing him into the operations. She had also noticed how Jeanette had started growing closer with Radu and was worried he was using her sister as a replacement for her mother.

Flopping down on her sofa she put her legs on the coffee table. Reaching for her remote, she turned on her television's portion of her computer to the evening news. She was not particularly interested in world news until something caught he attention.

"Tonight this story comes to us from Logansport Maine, where local residents are reporting the sighting of what they are calling wolf men killing the cattle in the area. For more we go live to our sister staetionWLBZ2." Josette leaned forward and fixed her gaze to the perky TV reporter Jan Nickerson smiling brightly into the camera. "Live tonight from Logansport, we have spoken with a few of the residents that claim to have seen these wolves that walk like a man. I have here a Mr. Dorman who was nearly attacked when he investigated the cry of his cattle. Mr. Doorman, can you tell us what you saw?"

She poked the microphone right under his nose and his irritation was palatable he went to shove the offensive stick from his face. "Get that out of my face. Look, someone needs to do something. It ain't no pack of wild dogs, and it ain't my imagination, I tell you I saw it, wearing clothing that was ripped and a face that looked like a wolf. That is all I gotta say except if nothin is done then who knows what it might attack next, you let a kid get kilt and I guarantee nothing will stop the uproar and it will be heard all the way to Mount Rushmore!" He was angry and the national news anchor had the camera directed back to him.

"Well, I can see that the town of Logansport is angry and demanding something be done. Jan, can you tell us if the local authorities are taking any actions to find what exactly is attacking the local farm animals?"

The screen divided and showed the local reporter who smiled into the camera and tilted her head because she was told that was her best camera face. "I can assure you Ted, everything is being done to discover what or who is causing all this furor in the small community of Logansport Maine, back to you Ted."

The camera was then directed back to the national anchor and he finished the story and the channel took a commercial break. "Great, I am going home to wolf men?" Josette closed her eyes, she was exhausted and was not up for this, she needed a break and soon. She just wanted one day close to her birthday where she did not have to deal with a dark power or supernatural. "Well until I hear from Aiden, I am going home, I've done my time and its time for this girl to have some R and R."

Vicki drove the girls to Bangor, with the excited talk of shopping and what Maggie was going to do about attendants. Maggie flushed, "I had not thought about attendants because it was going to be a small church wedding and an even smaller reception. Joe and I did not have much money to put towards a wedding. I did want a white dress and my flowers in case when we had children and I had a girl she could wear my dress if she wanted."

Vicki smiled knowing that had been her thoughts then again she wondered if they would just want to have their very own dress. She had her dresses carefully preserved and packed away with Josettes dresses in the attic.

"Maggie our focus today is on you and making sure you have your wedding, and as Mother said why could you not have a wedding and reception in the ballroom even if it were going to be shelter. We can decorate, set the tables up that were used for Julia's and mine wedding and have a reception and shelter."

Maggie laughed and it was the first time that week she had laughed. "I just hope the hurricane does not want to cause problems for the Collins family."

Carolyn laughed, "Problems are our middle names Maggie, no you and Joe are going to have a wonderful wedding."

Maggie sighed, "I have been trying so hard to try and get this done on a shoe string budget."

Vicki glanced over to Carolyn, "Well no more shoe string. Today we find the dress you want and you are not to worry about the cost. I have it from mother and from Barnabas that as our gift to you we are buying your gown."

Maggie felt the threat of tears at such a generous offer. "I don't know if I should let you do this, you have already done so much."

Vicki laughed, "Oh pish posh my good friend, between mother, Uncle Roger and Barnabas you are going to have a fine wedding."

True to her word, Vicki helped Maggie pick out her wedding gown and together they decided that Vicki would be her Matron of Honor while Carolyn and Penny would be bridesmaids. The plans were set in motion and as one last gift to Maggie; Vicki made a special commune with her sisters to delay the arrival of Hurricane Dolly.

Two hours before the wedding was to take place, the West wing Ballroom was beginning to fill with residents seeking shelter from the storm and wedding guests, while Vicki walked placidly to the beach and looked upon the horizon as the storm clouds were building. Closing her eyes she called forth the balance of nature.

"I call to you Aerith the calm, Earwyna the true, Canice the wise and Sorcha the driving force, join me now." Vicki held her arms wide, head lifted and eyes closed. She felt the caress of the wind and knew her sisters had arrived. Opening her eyes she smiled. "Sisters, I have a small favor to ask, it will not bend the rules of nature but would make it very special for a very deserving young woman who will be married in two hours. The hurricane that approaches, could it be held for just an hour?"

The four sisters turned to look at each other. "We are not the ones bringing about a hurricane. This is news to us." Vicki frowned, "What do you mean?"

The sisters looked around then to Vicki, "This storm is nothing we have control over. This is something from a darker power than we have felt. We can divert it for a small portion of time, but sweet Victoria we can do no more."

Vicki frowned, "I see, is there any way to discover who is doing this?" Sorcha floated on the flow of the air.

"My guess it is a demi god of the underworld that has conjured this storm and hopes to create havoc to those that have caused his ire."

Vicki sighed as she studied the point of her shoe. "I see, thank you my sweet sisters. I shall be forever grateful. Perhaps with the short delay we will have a happy bride."

The sisters immediately looked excited. "We may appear to watch the joy being shared for a beautiful bride after we have done what we can to divert this storm." This was Canice as she looked around for an acknowledgement from her sisters and they all nodded excitedly. Vicki hugged them and made her way back to the great house on the hill.

She was worried because now there was a darker element involved in her life and that element was far worse than she had ever felt from Vlad or any of his minions. She knew that she would let nothing prevent Maggie and Joe from having the most wonderful wedding.

It was a semi sweet moment as she thought back to her own wedding and how wonderful it had been to become Mrs. Barnabas Collins. Although a part of her was not going to let that be what would define whom she was, it made her happy knowing she was the wife of Barnabas Collins.

Stepping towards the entrance to the west wing, she paused looking around she felt her hair tingle and stand on edge. She waited; the scent of death permeated her senses as she saw his image floating in the deepening shadows of the hallway.

He smiled and blew her a kiss. The action only made her wrinkle her nose and glare at him with open defiance. Just as the figure appeared it was gone. Vicki sighed with relief, she was determined that nothing would go wrong for her friend this night.

The wedding march began and Penny started her march down the aisle as she glanced to the excited and handsome Joe Haskell. He had eyes only for his future bride so his gaze was fixed as Carolyn moved into place and started her march behind Penny. Penny and Carolyn both were dressed in pale green organza dresses with an empire waist that allowed the gowns to drift down to their ankles and swing with their own little wild dance at the slightest movement.

Vicki glanced to the groomsmen and saw Joe had asked Chris to be his best man, and next to Chris was Quentin, then she smiled seeing her dear Barnabas watching with expectancy in his gaze. Vicki surmised he was recalling the day they had married in this same room.

With Carolyn's arrival to the make shift alter Vicki waited and then she moved down the aisle, her dress a yellow organza styled very much the same as Penny's and Carolyn's. Vicki's heart swelled as she watched the smile edge across her husband's face. She knew that as long as she had him in her life and had his love to draw on, she would be able to face anything.

Or would she?

This concludes our four part series of the seasons of the witch, the demi god, and the vampire. Soon, our favorite Collins family will find that time is irrelevant as the time folding children of Victoria and Barnabas travel back and forth through time to prevent the advance of Baal, Vlad Tepes, and Angelique as they have one goal in mind and that goal would not be a happy outcome for the Collins Family, thus we begin our next chapter with the Children of Collinwood Chronicles.

To those of you that have offered me encouragement and kudos I wish to thank you for your support and it is with heartfelt gratitude I bid you adieu until the next chapter.


End file.
